


Endless Road(代发/LOFTER作者:轻风昱羽)

by Venisonwaffle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, ben is 30, rey is 20, 乖巧Rey, 双向暗恋, 师生恋, 暴躁Ben, 现代, 看心情决定开不开车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 109,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venisonwaffle/pseuds/Venisonwaffle
Summary: 现代，师生恋，双向暗恋，看心情决定开不开车乖巧Rey遇上暴躁Ben
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者已授权代发。  
> 文章全权属于LOFTER作者:轻风昱羽。  
> 作者链接：https://3129235.lofter.com  
> 谢谢。

Rey没想到能在这遇到Ben Solo。  
她刚结完账，手里正提着两大袋东西，抬头就看见他走了进来。  
这个超市离他的住处并不近，来这附近办事吗？她小小地疑惑了一下，然后对他露出了一个礼貌的微笑:“Solo教授，你好。”  
“嗯。”Ben好像刚看见她一样，冷漠地点了点头，径直越过她朝收银台走去。  
Rey撇撇嘴，提着东西接着往外走，然后她听见了收银员小姐报价的声音。  
买什么这么快？  
她没忍住好奇转身快速看了一眼，正对上他的目光，还有他手里的……安全套。  
Rey恨不得抽死自己，好什么奇啊？  
Ben下一秒就很自然地移开了视线，掏出钱结了账，然后把东西揣兜里，朝她走了过来，在她身边停了一下。  
别停啊，你倒是接着走啊!Rey感觉头上几道雷在往下劈。  
“你要去Luke那里？”他问道。  
“嗯，是的。”她点头:“老师需要我帮忙整理资料。”  
“去他家？”Ben嗤笑道:“小心点别被卖了。”  
他们两个不和众人皆知，所以她没反驳什么。  
Ben扫了一眼她手上的东西，发现都是些方便速食，不禁蹙了下眉。  
Rey没打算跟他耗下去，东西很重的。  
“那再会了，Solo教授。”  
“嗯。”他又恢复了那副冷漠高傲的样子。  
走出超市后，Rey长长地舒了一口气，她今天出门前绝对没想到自己能撞到Ben Solo来买……一些东西。Solo教授是单身，这是学院里每个女生都在密切关注的事实。  
所以，约在附近吗？  
她用力地甩了甩头，拒绝再想这件事。现在最重要的是赶快走到老师家里，放下这两大袋东西和背上重得要死的行李。  
然后……  
Rey再三确认了自己没走错门，又在门锁上确认了没有密码，最后只能掏出手机打了个电话。  
那边很快就通了，Luke听起来心情不错，“Rey，你到了吗？资料我一会先发一部分到你邮箱，你记得不要乱动我的书房……”  
尊师重道的女孩一直等他交代完才问道:“老师，您换锁了？”  
“是啊，我那天不小心把锁弄坏了，换了个钥匙的，备用钥匙已经给你放在客厅的茶几上了。”  
Rey眨了眨眼:“您说放哪儿了？”  
“放客厅的……”Luke这才反应过来，“哎呀，我忘了，你还能进去吗？”  
唉……她在心里叹了口气，嘴上却说着:“没关系的，我去找个朋友就行，您代我向Leia阿姨问好。”  
挂了电话后，Rey认命地拿着东西，走到超市门口的公交车站坐下，思考着何去何从。  
她是个很特别的学生，最特别的一点就是，特别穷。  
作为一个贫民窟里长大的孤儿，大学高昂的学费和生活费已经让她几近入不敷出了。  
暑假对她来说是个难题，无家可归，没钱租房。Luke提供的工作很完美，住在他的房子里整理资料，他可以去跟妹妹度假，她也有了一份包住处的实习。  
当然，如果她的马大哈老师没有把钥匙锁在房子里的话。  
Rey掏出钱包，数了数自己的余额，正在计算够住几天酒店的时候，一辆跑车停在她面前。  
Ben探出半个身子，“你在这里做什么？”  
冷不丁地出现个声音，Rey被吓得手抖了一下，钱包就掉到了地上，硬币都滚了出来。她没顾上回答，连忙蹲下去捡。  
谁知道动作太大碰翻了袋子，里面的东西掉出来大半。  
看她难得的手忙脚乱，Ben轻轻勾了下唇角，然后下车走到她面前蹲下，帮她把东西捡起来收拾好。  
“谢，谢谢。”Rey不可避免地有些窘迫。  
“我以为你去了Luke家？”  
她咬了咬唇，“出了一些状况……”  
他的眼睛闪了一下，“如果你愿意的话，我家有空房间。”  
嗯？Rey疑惑地抬头看着他。  
他看起来依然冷漠，“我也需要一个实习生，这期间你可以住在我那里，当然，除非你认为自己无法胜任两份工作。”  
这简直是天上掉馅饼。  
“我可以的。”Rey毫不犹豫地答应，“你放心，我绝对不会打扰你，我还可以做饭打扫房间。”  
她想，他伸出橄榄枝的原因应该是为了给Luke添堵。  
但是堵就堵吧，谁让老师自己先坑人的。  
“上车吧。”  
“谢谢。”Rey提起东西就要抬腿，突然想到一件事，“那你的约会对象怎么办？”  
“约会对象？”  
“你不是……”她欲言又止，“没事了。”  
可能改时间了。  
Ben反应过来她在说什么，再看看她事不关己的样子，心里更是一股火往上窜。  
这股火让他本来伸出去的手又缩了回来，然后自顾自地走到车的另一边开门坐下。  
善于察言观色的Rey无奈地自己把东西放到后备箱，想了想还是坐到副驾驶上。  
不然这位大哥等下怕是要油门踩到死地飚回家。  
果不其然，看到她坐上来以后，Ben的脸色稍稍缓和了一点，启动了车子。  
Rey呼出一口气，隐隐为自己接下来的三个月担忧。  
众所周知，银河大学计算机系有两个最出名的教授。  
老当益壮的Luke Skywalker，曾经帮助政府打赢了一场险些祸及世界的网络攻坚战，到现在还是最厉害的安全师。  
年轻有为的Ben Solo，以无人可比的黑客技术出名，即使是Luke亲自维护的网站他也能攻进去，破坏能力一等一的厉害。  
这两个人看不对眼是情理之中的，两人不光在课堂和研究上竭尽所能的嘲讽攻击对方，就连在会议上都能吵得不可开交。  
Rey知道这一点是因为她当时就坐在旁边做着记录。  
而作为Luke唯一带的学生，很多不得不和Ben打交道的事，Luke都交给她去做了。  
所以Ben生气对她来说是常态，他开心才是见鬼了。  
“你可以有更好的前途，至少不会像跟着Luke一样这么穷。”  
额……老生常谈了。  
Luke有个规矩，不允许她在外面接活或者做跟计算机有关的工作，连打字员也不行。不然以她的天赋和技术，也不至于穷成这样。  
Ben在某一次走廊偶遇的时候提出了这点，讥讽Luke自私自利，还顺带想挖墙脚。  
她当时接收着两道目光，恨不得地板上有个洞可以躲躲。她何德何能能让两个从不带学生的教授争成这样。当然她最后还是婉拒了Ben的好意，拉着Luke走回办公室，再三保证自己绝对不会被他的狗狗眼迷住，Luke才消了气。  
“跟着老师可以学到很多东西。”  
Ben冷哼一声:“跟着我你可以学得更多，他只会浪费你的天赋。”  
Rey的笑容不减:“我相信您在课堂上也会倾囊相授的。”  
像一拳打在了棉花上，他的气都没法出。  
她明显地感觉到车速加快了，不由自主地握紧了边上的扶手。  
按说她一直是品学兼优，乖巧听话的好学生，在他面前的姿态更是软到毫无尊严可言，怎么还能让他每次都气个半死呢。  
Leia曾经说:“那孩子脾气不太好，随他姥爷。”  
她也不能把人家姥爷从坟里挖出来打一顿，只能接着没尊严。  
“到了。”她听见他冷冷的说道。  
“哦，好的。”Rey干脆利落地解开安全带下车自己走到后备箱。  
箱盖刚开启，一只大手却在她之前拿起了背包和袋子。  
“谢谢。”  
她只能合上车盖，跟在他后面。  
这个男人的力气好大，他可以单肩背起自己的背包，拎着两个大袋子，还能腾出一只手来开门。  
他家Rey也来过几次，毕竟在同一个学院，总有资料文件需要送。作为少数敢和两个教授都有往来的学生，教务处直接默认她为联络员。  
不过以往都是在门口等着，他也曾邀请过自己进去喝杯咖啡什么的，都被婉拒了。  
他的家很不错，黑白极简风，干净整洁到一尘不染，东西也不多，和Luke那个不讲究的窝完全不是一个风格。  
Ben打开一个房门，把她的东西放下，“你就住这。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
“厨房和卫生间可以随便用，我用自己房间的就好。”  
男女共用卫生间多少有点不方便。Rey感激他的体贴，很诚挚地感谢道:“谢谢您，Solo教授。”  
“Ben。”  
“嗯？”  
“叫名字就好。”他沉着脸:“我不想回家还像是在学校一样。”  
她从善如流，“好的，Ben。”  
然后她好像看到他笑了一下，只是瞥了一眼，她不确定，但是没打算再把眼睛移过去。  
“如果你需要的话，我可以准备晚餐。”  
她不确定的事还有他今晚会不会在家，毕竟从他的购物来看，他应该还有别的安排。  
没想到他只是轻轻点了下头，“如果不麻烦你的话。”  
所以，这是被放鸽子了？  
Rey心里猜测着，面上却不动声色，“好的，那么我先收拾一下，再次感谢你。”  
两人各自回了房间。  
Ben以为她需要久一点的时间，她却在半个小时后就来敲了自己的房门，“晚餐好了。”  
“……好的。”  
等他穿戴整齐，做了个深呼吸来到餐厅的时候，发现她人不在，而餐桌上只放了一人份的食物。  
他瞬间胃口全无，但还是坐下来吃完了他的晚餐，一口不剩。然后他走到她的房间门口，举起手，在半空中停了半天，最后还是放下了。  
而房间里的Rey并不知道有个人在她门口纠结了好一会，她忙着一边啃面包一边整理Luke发来的资料。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上的时候也一样。Ben起床，看见餐桌上摆着一份早餐，牛奶还是温的，显然刚做好不久，房子已经打扫了一遍，没有Rey的身影。  
他这是找了个室友还是找了田螺姑娘？  
早餐很美味，也很和他的胃口，和昨天的晚餐一样，可同样的，他吃得并不开心。  
Rey出去晨跑了，作为一个穷学生，她深知生病是多耗钱的事情，所以一直很注意锻炼。  
等她回到Ben的院子，正打算开门的时候，旁边有个金发碧眼的美女朝她挥了挥手，“Hi。”  
嗯？她疑惑着，出于礼貌地也回了个招呼，“Hi。”  
美女先做了个自我介绍:“我叫Sarah，你呢？”  
“Rey。”  
Sarah指了指Ben的房子，“这个房子的主人，是你的男朋友吗？”  
这是，看上他了吗？  
Rey的眼睛转了转，决定自己不能做这个拦路虎，于是她撒了个小谎:“我是他的，表亲。”  
“哦。”Sarah松了口气，“那他是单身吗？”  
“据我所知是的。”  
Sarah笑得无比灿烂:“谢谢你，那我们……”  
“聊够了吗？”大门这时突然打开，Ben扶着把手，凉凉地问道。  
“额……”Rey看看他，又看看Sarah，只得笑道:“下次再聊，再见了。”  
Ben合上门，挑了挑眉道:“表亲，嗯？”  
“抱歉吵到你了。”她先道歉，然后解释道:“我觉得说学生的话不太好。”  
“所以你跟她说我是单身？”  
“你不是吗？”Rey有一点惊讶，“抱歉，我马上就去跟她解释，不会造成你的困扰的。”  
“不必了。”Ben感觉心里一股邪火蹭蹭往上跑，怕自己再待下去会掐死她，直接转身回了房间。  
听到满含着怒火的关门声，Rey先是笑了笑，然后眼睛很快黯淡了下来。  
她真的，有点坏呢。  
Ben一直没出房间，甚至她把工作搬到了客厅来做，做完了也没等到他出来。她不知道他在盛怒之下又黑了几个网站。  
墙上的时针指向十二点的时候，Rey叹口气，起身去了厨房。  
做好午饭后，她鼓了鼓勇气去敲他的房门。  
“做什么？”他的语气还是很冰冷。  
她搓了搓手笑道:“那个，吃饭了。”  
Ben想起昨天和今天早上独自用餐的场景，胃里就一阵阵的反酸。  
“不用了，我不饿。”  
“对不起，我不该让你一个人吃饭的。”Rey歉然道:“你也知道，我没有钱付伙食费，白住你的房子已经很过意不去了。”  
Ben的面色柔和了不少，“你知道我不介意的。”  
“我知道了。”她露出个大大的微笑，“所以你可以出来吃饭吗？两人份我一个人吃不完。”  
他终于点了头，还笑了一下，这次她确定了。  
午餐的时候很和谐，两人也不怎么说话，除了中间Ben抱怨了一句她吃得太少。  
“是吗？”Rey笑了笑，“我习惯了。”  
她好像总是在笑，有时候是礼貌的微笑，有时候是敷衍地扯了扯嘴角，有时候是狡黠地弯起眉眼。  
但这都不是他想看到的，哪怕她张牙舞爪地发一顿脾气也好，至少是真实的。  
明明是一只小狮子，非要伪装成绵羊来觅食。  
他的心口突然泛起了疼，突然想起了第一次见到她的场景。  
那天他刚挂了父亲的电话，心烦气躁地路过一个网吧，抬腿就进去想开个电脑发泄一番。  
他交了钱就往最角落里走去，在一众花花绿绿的游戏界面里，有一个显示屏尤其地引人注意。  
屏幕上只有一堆代码。  
非常聪明的操作，他驻足眯了眯眼观察着。  
她会在五分钟之内赢下这场较量，他想。  
“Yes!”屏幕前的女孩轻轻地发出一声欢呼。  
他看了看表，三分半。以及，她的声音听起来真不错。  
她的出现神奇地平复了他的情绪，就在他想上前试着要个联系方式的时候，她却接了个电话匆匆走了。  
转身的那一瞬间，他看清了她的脸。  
很美的女孩子，她看起来和她的代码一样，充满了侵略性和生命力。  
鬼使神差地，他在她跨出大门的那一刻追了上去。可惜晚了一步，她已经走了。  
再见到她的时候，她已经是Luke的学生了，挂上了乖巧的笑容。  
Luke很擅长毁掉一个人，这是他的第一个反应，这让他怒火中烧。  
而在之后的接触中，他有意无意地提出过这个问题，她都只是笑。  
她明明懂他在说什么，她如此的聪明。  
“你知道我可以教你成为一个顶级黑客。”Ben收起思绪，认真地说道:“你现在学的东西是在浪费时间。”  
和以前一样，Rey还是回了他一个笑容，但是她这次没有再敷衍他了，“或许，你可以考虑下来我们的阵营，用你的天赋做一些更有意义的事。”  
他的反应是不屑地冷哼一声，“你不该相信Luke的。”  
“他在某些时候的确是个讨厌鬼。”她顺着他说道，然后话锋一转:“但他很在乎你。”  
Ben的脸瞬间就冷了下来，“他没有。”  
“你的父母也是。”  
“你以为你了解他们吗？”  
“我不知道，我只是在陈述事实。”  
“不要那么自以为是!”他已经开始咬牙了。  
“抱歉。”  
她的道歉让他更生气了，气氛一下子变得很紧张。  
紧张到Rey觉得自己没法再插科打诨的地步。  
然后门铃响了，谢天谢地。她很快地走了过去开门。  
“Hi，Rey!”Sarah热情地打了个招呼。  
Rey的笑容僵了一下，“Hi，Sarah。”  
“你的表哥在吗？”她往里探了探头，很明显想进来。  
我的表哥……  
她忍住想扶额的冲动，点头道:“在的，稍等一下。”  
她走到Ben面前，“有人找你。”  
“你确定是找我？要不要打个电话通知下你的某个表哥？”他讥讽道。  
Rey不接招，“我是孤儿。”  
Ben瞪了她一眼，起身走到门边，“你好。”  
“Hi!”Sarah的笑容更灿烂了一些，“我是Sarah，就住在你旁边的房子里。”  
他冷漠地点点头:“你好。”  
Rey这下没忍住扶住了额头。  
“是这样的，我明天会在家里举办一个party，如果你们有空的话，欢迎来玩。”  
Sarah递上了邀请函，他却完全没有要接过来的意思。  
空气一点一点地凝固着，Rey不想再经历一次这样的气氛，走上前接下了邀请函，“谢谢，我们有空的话一定会去的。”  
关上门后，Rey把邀请函放在了玄关的柜子上，“我先放在这里了。”  
Ben蹙眉:“你很期待我去赴约？”  
“我只是出于礼貌，去不去随你。”  
他看住她的眼睛，追问道:“你希望我去吗？”  
然后他很高兴地看到她的脸上出现了一丝慌乱，他开始反客为主。  
她的眼睛不断地四处闪躲，躲避他的视线，“我觉得或许你交个朋友也不错，毕竟这也是Leia的希望，你也不能和你的名字一样，永远Solo下去……”  
“你已经开始胡言乱语了。”他一步一步地朝她欺压过来，“你是个狡猾的女孩，Rey，你不说谎，但是也从来不跟我说真话，要抓住你太难了。”  
“你……一向这么善变吗？”  
“为什么你不愿意承认，你很想选择我而不是Luke？”  
这话说的……  
Rey鼓起勇气和他对视，“为什么你不愿意承认，你很讨厌自己的那段过去。”  
Ben变了脸色，“他告诉你了？”  
“……在我的逼问下。”  
“而你明知道他做了什么，却还是选择站在他那边。甚至，无视我做的一切。”  
她有些心虚:“我没有……”  
“你把我无视得很彻底，还是说，你没有无视，只是在不屑地嘲笑着我。”  
事情是怎么发展到这一步的？  
Rey试图解释，“Ben……”  
“你认识我的父母，知道我的一切，昨天才第一次叫了我的名字。”他冷笑道:“我以为是因为需要时间，我是有多蠢。”  
几分钟前，他还在为了她难得的慌乱而窃喜，却没想过她什么都知道，什么都知道却和他们一样，毫不犹豫地站在自己的对立面，然后看他像个傻子一样地试图把她拉到他身边。  
Ben觉得自己不能再待下去了，他头也不回地出了门，只留给她一道关门声。


	3. Chapter 3

在上大学前的那个夏天，Rey为了攒够学费，给一个叫Maz的人打工，帮助她应对猖獗的黑客。  
她也是在那里认识Solo夫妇的，他们是Maz的好朋友。  
Maz像献宝一样地把她推了出去，她很快得到了Leia和Han的赏识。  
“你是个难得一见的天才，Rey。”Leia赞叹道:“你要去上大学吗？”  
“是的，银河大学。”  
“很巧，我的哥哥和儿子都在那个学校，我想你们可以认识一下。”  
其实她和他们相处的时间并不长，可是那短短的几天，他们填补了她生命里的那片空白。  
后来来到大学，声称从不带学生的Luke找到了她。  
“Leia说不收下你是我的损失。”  
她这才知道，Luke就是Leia的哥哥，她无法拒绝一个如此出色的教授，尤其他还是Leia的哥哥。  
Luke是个有些古怪的老头，但他是个很好的老师。一开始因为Leia的关系，她除了课题之外也会照顾他的生活。后来随着时间，他对她慢慢敞开了心扉。  
她也就知道了Ben Solo。  
很多年前，Han和Leia工作太忙，不得不把Ben送到Luke身边上学。和她一样，Ben早早地就展现出了过人的天赋。  
Luke很欣喜，对外甥倾囊相授，想把他培养成比自己还要厉害的安全师。Ben也对自己的舅舅兼老师很信任和敬重，这本来会是个温馨的故事。  
意外发生在Ben刚上大学的那个暑假，他研发出了一套军方防御系统，因为还不成熟，稍加利用漏洞就可以成为了一件危及世界的武器。  
而他被一个叫Snoke的人盯上了。  
Ben到底年轻，很容易就相信了Snoke给他描绘的宏图伟业。Luke却察觉到了不对劲，为了阻止Ben犯下大错，他利用外甥的信任，攻入了他的电脑，把那套系统毁得一干二净。  
这件事让他们彻底决裂，Ben当天就离开了他家，消失得无影无踪。  
再次见面已经是五年后了，在CIA的审讯室里。  
那时候他们才知道，这五年来供职于Snoke的第一秩序，让无数人心惊胆战的黑客Kylo Ren，就是他们一直在找的Ben。  
Ben对他们却无比冷漠，他拒绝了一切帮助，自己和CIA谈好了脱罪的条件。  
后来包括第一秩序在内的很多犯罪集团被捣毁，CIA销了Kylo Ren的档案，渐渐的那个名字只成了一个很久之前的传说。  
Luke是在她的逼问下才说出这段过往的，当时她拿着杯水悬在他电脑上方，而他正在研发的最关键时刻。  
说完之后，Rey把水端到嘴边喝了，对他翻了个大大的白眼，“办法那么多，你偏偏选了个最蠢的。”  
“比如？”  
“比如，翻出Snoke的老底给他看，告诉他这是个坏人。”  
Luke心虚地别开眼，嘴上却不饶人，“怎么？你看上那个小子了？为什么对他的事那么感兴趣？”  
为什么呢？Rey当时没有回答。  
……  
回忆完了以前的事情，Rey躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，天已经黑了，他还没回来。  
他不是像平时那样生气，这次是伤心了。  
而她就是那个伤他心的刽子手。  
才住进来第二天，她就搞砸成这样。Rey崩溃地掀开被子跳下床，来到客厅坐在沙发上等，时不时地看向大门，时间一点点过去，到深夜了也没听到门外有什么声响，她的担忧越来越深。  
他会不会跑出去喝酒了？有人跟他起矛盾了怎么办？他那个暴脾气一点就着，打起来怎么办？  
她平时的冷静不知道丢到哪个国家，脑子里已经脑补出一出黑帮枪战了。她掏出手机，拨了他的号码。  
没一会房间里就传出了铃声，他没带手机。  
不行，她还是出去找他吧。  
Rey回房间很快换好衣服，捏着手机走到玄关正准备出门的时候，大门自己打开了。  
Ben就站在门外，两人一时间都愣住了，忘了下一步的动作。  
很快她就闻到了一股酒味，“你喝酒了？”  
她伸手去扶他却被甩开，他自己走了进来。  
Rey连忙关上门，快步走到他前面，看他摇摇晃晃的样子就知道肯定没少喝，她从头到脚地看了他好几遍。  
脸上没伤痕，衣服上没有污渍，手也干干净净的，看来没和人起冲突，没被打也没打人。  
这就可以了。  
她离他远了一步，“我去给你倒杯水。”  
Ben停住脚步，努力想把她的身影看清。  
就算是喝了这么多酒，他还是听得出她语气毫无起伏。  
他之前一直以为，只要他耐心，总有一天她会愿意拉住他的手。  
可他现在不敢确定了。  
Rey从厨房里端来一杯水，“你要不要坐一下？”  
Ben的喉咙上下滚动了一下，没说话，只是接过杯子一饮而尽，他的确渴了。  
她把杯子从他手里拿了过来，问道:“还要吗？”  
他还是不语，就这样看着她，平时黑亮的眼睛因为酒意隐隐地蒙上一层薄雾，不复清明。  
她努力忽略逐渐失控的心跳，声音却抑制不住地有些发抖，“怎么了？”  
“你喜欢我吗？”他问。  
Rey睁大了眼睛，“什么？”  
“你喜欢我吗？”他又问了一遍，“就这一次，回答我，不要敷衍。”  
她逃避了这个问题，“Ben，你喝醉了，需要休息，现在很晚了，我先回……”  
Ben伸手挡住她欲离开的步伐，“我只要你说一句实话而已。”  
Rey咬了下唇，“你是我的老师。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“这是不对的。”  
“我没问你这些!”他提高了声音，双手握住她的肩，“你无视我也好，嘲笑我也好，我都无所谓，只要说一句实话就好……”  
“就算没有很深，有一点点吗？”  
她却还是低头不语。  
谁说酒精可以麻痹神经的，那他现在心脏传来的痛楚是错觉吗？  
他垂下双手，苦笑道:“我知道了。”  
是他太自负了，那么多的人都可以不要他，他凭什么认为她就不会呢。  
Rey一下子慌了，一种他即将离去而且永远不会再回来的恐惧充满了她的全身。  
她想说些什么留住他，却因为太着急发不出声音，她没空做太多考虑，依着直觉惦起脚搂住他的脖子，将嘴唇贴了上去。  
Ben的第一反应却是头往后退开，不敢相信地问道:“这就是答案吗？”  
Rey忍不住翻了个白眼，他还要怎样？  
然后他笑了，那种发自内心，眼睛都在发光的笑。  
就好像她刚刚把全世界送给了他。  
她的心里充满了心疼和愧疚，之前，她让他那么难过吗？  
然而她的愧疚并没有机会持续很久，他很快就重新攫获了她的呼吸，嘴唇上的触感像簇火花，点燃了他一直以来的渴望。  
他一边夺取她的空气，一边搂着她往自己的房间走去。  
一直到摔在床上，Rey才找回了自己的声音，“Ben……”  
“别说不要……”他脱下自己的T恤，重新压了下来，“Rey，不要抗拒我……”  
有人能抵挡他那足以溺死人的目光吗？反正她做不到。  
这一生她都不允许自己放纵，就这一次，让她陪他醉这一次。  
她支起上身，伸手帮他把遮住眼睛的头发撩开，在他眼睛上印了一个吻，然后感觉到他颤抖了一下。  
“乖女孩……”他的声音也因此变得沙哑和颤抖，手下的动作开始百无禁忌了。  
“我想这样做很久了……”他解开了她的衬衣，“每一天，都在想像现在，让你在我的身下喘息，颤抖，然后解开你的衣服，慢慢吻遍你的全身……”  
“先是脖子……”他的嘴唇移向她的颈项，没带多少怜惜地留下了印记。  
“再是锁骨……”他先是用手抚摸了一遍，然后再低下头，轻轻地咬了一口。  
“然后往下……”他给了她一个戏谑的眼神，满意地看着包裹在胸衣里的雪白，此刻正随着她越来越急促的呼吸起伏着。  
Rey感觉自己全身像着火了一样，她哪儿经历过这些，陌生的情潮将她推得越来越远。偏偏他好像是在故意报复她平日的虚伪一样，硬是将这些动作化为语言一个字一个字地灌进她的耳朵，要她经受双份的折磨。  
“别说了……”  
看她濒临崩溃的样子，Ben突然像是发现了另一种乐趣，他勾起唇角。  
他的手从她的眼睛慢慢往下，在嘴唇那里滞留了一会，再到肩膀，将挂在那里的肩带褪到小臂。  
然后修长的手指插进了两团饱满之间，慢慢地上下抽动着。  
Rey不安地握住他的手，“不要……”  
“别怕……”他游移到胸衣里面，一把手张开罩住雪峰，手指像弹琴开始交替跳动。  
“看，一只手刚刚好。”  
渐渐地，他开始不满意胸衣的束缚，但又舍不得离开这要命的手感。  
“sweetheart……”他凑到她耳边低语，“帮我脱衣服。”  
Rey不禁又羞又恼，没忍住狠狠地咬了一口凑到她嘴巴的肩膀。  
她只是为了泄愤，却没想到这个动作在这时候是多么的危险。  
Ben发出一声闷哼，她这一口咬掉了他所有的耐性。  
他撑起身子，三下五除二地脱光了身上的衣服，然后开始脱她的。  
幸好是夏天，身上穿的都很简单，没几下，彼此已经裸裎相对了。  
Rey直觉地想遮住自己，却被他阻止了。  
“你很美……”他的目光像带着辐射，所到之处都让她像被灼伤一样。  
“我已经早点这样做的，早点除去你的伪装，好好看看真实的你有多美。”他边说着，边手口并用地在她身上烙下印记。  
“啊!”Rey没忍住叫了出来。  
他，他的手，居然……  
“放松……”他开始造访她最私密的地方，手指抚过芳林，成功找到了幽径的入口，先在外面踌躇了几下，然后直接探了进去。  
“啊……”  
Rey不由得弓起身子，体内的异物感让她紧张到不行，而感官在紧张的时候竟然是如此的灵敏。她的大脑不断地接收着来自身体各处的快感，然后给出了最真实的反馈。  
Ben感觉到甬道慢慢变得润滑，他开始放心大胆地抽动手指，让爱液变得更多。  
她的呻吟也随着他的动作变得越来越大声，听在他耳中更是无比动人的天籁，每一声都让他全身的血液都往下冲去，胀得他发疼。  
终于，他抽出了手指，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉拿出一盒安全套。  
Rey的脑子回复一丝清明，她看了眼他手里的盒子，好像就是昨天买的那盒。昨天刚续旳货今天就用上了，之前还不知道用光了多少。她不禁冷哼一声，嘲讽道:“你还真是时刻准备着。”  
Ben愣了一下，意识到她在吃醋后，脸上的笑容更加愉悦了。  
“这是这几年的第一个，为了让你注意才买的……”  
她有些不明白，“什，什么？”  
“嘘，这件事情我们待会再讨论。”他快速让自己准备好，然后把她的双腿抬起来绕在自己的腰上，“我们现在有更重要的事要做。”  
大腿根处传来的惊人热度让她隐隐知道要发生什么事，她开始瑟瑟发抖。  
“别怕……”他看着她的眼睛，温柔安抚着，然后将自己一寸一寸地抵了进去。  
“嗯……”比刚刚粗壮数倍的异物入侵让她更加的紧张，甬道开始不由自主地收缩着。  
“啊!”这一下让他直接炸了，也不管她有没有适应，直接一鼓作气地捅到底。  
Rey的眼睛一下子睁得老大，瞬间被穿透的痛楚把她的眼泪都逼出来了。  
“出，去!好痛!”她咬着牙，声音破碎不堪。  
她疼得要死，Ben也很不好受，她的身体因为疼痛紧绷着，内里更是把他往死了绞，他还不敢动。  
“乖……很快就不痛了。”  
他的额角甚至已经开始滴汗，酷刑也不过如此了。  
好一会，看她的表情不再那么痛苦了，Ben试着动了一下，幸好她只是蹙了下眉，他终于忍不住地开始了抽动。  
“啊!慢一点……”青涩的身子哪里经得起这样的折腾，还没开始她已经求饶了。  
但是好不容易开了荤的男人怎么可能慢得下来。他所有的自制力都在刚刚用来等她适应了，现在只会用力往里撞。  
他的手也没闲着，一路从下爬到上，先是在耻丘处恶意停留了一会，然后抚过平坦的小腹，那里被自己撑出了一个隐隐的轮廓，最后抓住了因为他的顶撞而上下跳动的胸部。  
“哦……”Rey的双手紧紧地抓着身下的床单，体验着越来越强的快感。每次她都以为自己受不了了，他却又给了她一波更强大的。  
他把她捞了起来，张嘴含住一边早就坚硬挺立的乳尖，对另一边也没慢待，他用粗粝的手指揉搓着。  
Rey被刺激得往后仰起身子，“不要，Ben……”  
她沉浸于情欲中的样子让他着了迷，平日里明亮的双眸变得涣散，嘴巴微微张开，溢出让他爱到不行的呻吟，浑身因为情潮而香汗淋漓，白皙的肌肤变成了粉红色……  
他很快就将这份着迷体现在了行动上，他放过了她其它的地方，让她重新躺下，更加用力地抽送。  
如果说刚刚他还有闲情逸致做其它的动作，那么现在他就只剩下了这一个念头。  
Rey觉得自己被不停地抛到半空中又跌落，他每次都退到最外面，然后又顶到最深处，力气大到像是要把她钉进墙里。  
他的声音染上了情欲的味道，变得更加低沉和性感，“Rey，叫一遍我的名字……”  
“嗯……Ben……”  
“再叫一遍！”  
“Ben……”  
“再叫一遍!”  
她终于忍不住地哭喊了出来:“Ben……啊！Ben……”  
“乖女孩……”他冲撞的频率越来越快，“你不知道，我为了见你做了多少蠢事。”  
“我跟着你进了超市，买下了这盒东西。幸好，你还是在意的。”  
Rey现在没心神听他讲了什么，她被一种前所未有的强烈快感席卷了，大脑一片空白，身体开始颤抖，下面控制不住地用力收缩着，她甚至还大声叫了出来。  
她的感觉直接传给了Ben，被她这么一绞，电流般的快感从脊柱直达大脑，他狠狠地抵住深处，和她一起到达了顶峰。  
他在她体内享受了好一会高潮的余韵，然后才抽了出来，翻过身开始整理自己。  
而Rey的体力被这一场酣畅淋漓的性事榨得一干二净，她的眼皮很快就变重了。  
在睡过去的前一秒，她听到他在耳边低语。  
“你是我的了，Rey……”


	4. Chapter 4

事实证明，Luke是一个有着真知灼见的伟大的师长，他早就警告过她不能被Ben诱惑，还警告了好几次。  
如果Luke知道自己不光没抵住诱惑住进了人家家里，还诱惑了主人把他睡了，老师估计会提着刀把她从学校这头追杀到那头。  
才第二天哪!  
不到四十八小时前，她还道貌岸然地叫着Solo教授，然后现在她就赤裸裸地和自己的教授躺在一起。  
这个教授还是她导师的死对头兼外甥。  
Rey思前想后，觉得自己除了死定了没有别的路可走。  
而最恐怖的是，她居然一点都不后悔，她早就知道后果，却还是这么做了。  
你完了，Rey。  
她告诉自己，在心里叹了口气，然后偏过头去看他，拒绝再想其它的事。  
他还在熟睡着。  
她慢慢地侧过身，生怕动作大了会惊醒他。本来她想起床的，在发现自己整个人被他搂着之后就放弃了这个想法。  
她看了一眼和他十指相扣的右手，眼睛里带了笑意。  
睡着了都拉得这么紧，怕她跑掉吗？  
她把眼睛转移到他的脸上，第一次专心致志地观察这个男人。  
他不是大家眼中的那种标准帅哥，但就是让人移不开眼睛。还记得他第一次走进教室的时候，她旁边的女生激动得开始捶腿。  
“老天爷，他太性感了!”  
她当时面不改色，内心里却有个小人欢呼了一声。  
非常，十分，极其的性感。她勾了下唇角，有一点小得意。  
睡着的他比清醒时候柔和很多，嘴唇甚至还微微嘟起，要不是怕吵醒他，她还真想凑上前咬一口。  
褪去了冰冷强硬的外壳，他就是个渴望温暖的男孩子。她很早就知道了，只是没想到，她对他的影响这么大。  
Rey想起昨晚他问她是不是喜欢他，他那时候的眼神，仿佛她一句话就可以把他打入无底深渊。  
“我怎么会不喜欢你呢？Ben……”她低声呢喃道。  
如果不喜欢，怎么会逼着老师说出他的过往？怎么会愿意跟着他回家？怎么会对他的习惯了如指掌，知道他喜欢吃什么，知道他几点起床？  
她面上伪装得云淡风轻，却不知道要用多大的力气才能抵挡对他的感觉。  
是从什么时候起的呢？也许是那天回办公室拿东西，看见他形单影只地站在走廊尽头，她当时很想上前去抱抱那个孤独的背影。也许是他第一次走进教室，她就和其它同学一样沦陷了。也许更早，在Leia家看见那张照片的时候，那双明亮却忧伤的眼睛，一下子就击中了她的心。  
“那是我的儿子，Ben Solo。”  
Leia当时的语气有些落寞，她没有多问什么，却悄悄记住了这个名字。  
Ben Solo，她曾经无数次在心里念出这个名字，仿佛念着他的名字，她就不那么孤单了。  
他皱了下眉头，好像是感觉到有人在看他了，Rey心下一紧，连忙移开视线。  
他动了动，将她又搂紧了一些，然后把下巴放在她的头顶上，呼吸很快又变得均匀了。  
Rey忍俊不禁，这大夏天的他也不嫌热，非得捂得一身粘腻才好受是吧。  
等等，她脑中电光火石般地闪过一个念头，好像有什么地方不对劲。  
她动了动双腿，非常确定腿间没有传来什么感觉。  
她虽然缺乏经验，但也不是不懂理论，昨晚她直接就睡了，按说现在应该，很难受才对。  
Rey的脸一下子红得堪比灯笼。  
他，他不会在她睡着之后还帮她……  
天哪……  
明明最亲密的事都做了，意识到这点后，她还是觉得这有点超乎她想象了。  
大学的寝室里没少讨论过这种话题，她也没少听室友们抱怨过。  
“男人从来不懂我们要的是什么，他们只会在完事后转身就睡，然后什么都不管了。”  
然而她才是那个完事后什么都不管转身就睡的人……  
羞愤难当的同时，心里却悄然裂开了一小条缝，慢慢酿出了一丝甜蜜。  
从小到大，有很多人欺负过她，也有很多人赞扬过她，可从来没有过一个人像他这样。  
他对待她，就好像她是一个世间难寻的珍宝，被他找到了一样。  
为什么他会这么在意她是不是喜欢他呢？学校那么多女孩都在为他疯狂，为什么偏偏是她？  
Rey不是个没有观察力的女孩，她很早就知道他对自己有一些特别的情愫，即使他掩饰得很好，但她才是伪装的专家。总体而言，一切都在可控范围内，他们一直没有再进一步，她以为会一直这样下去，至少她在毕业前是不会对Solo教授有什么想法的。  
只是她没有想到，他会是这么地在乎她。她以前想着，也许他更多的是为了跟Luke赌气，或者说有一些性吸引。  
好吧，她酸得要死的腰可以证明这吸引力一点也不弱。还有此刻正慢慢苏醒顶着她大腿的东西也可以。  
Rey倒吸一口气，觉得自己还是先溜为上，她不确定自己还有力气来应对男人的这个生理现象。  
无奈他搂得太紧，她又不敢太用力挣扎，只能慢慢地拿开他的手，并且尽力往后靠，不碰到那个东西。  
不过她到底是个女孩子，不知道男人这个时候就该醒了。  
Ben睁开眼睛发现了她可爱的小动作，没忍住笑了出来。  
胸腔因为笑声产生的震动就这样直接传给她的肌肤。  
下一秒，她的嘴唇就被男人捕获了。  
他给了她一个长长的早安吻，然后眉眼含笑地打了个招呼。  
“早上好。”  
而她瞪了他一眼，别以为她没看见他打趣的表情。  
她不知道迷离着眼神做这个动作有多么的诱惑，Ben的眸色瞬间变深了很多，“谢天谢地没有别人看见你这个样子。”  
那会让他嫉妒得发狂。  
“你是说不穿衣服躺在自己教授床上的样子？”她毫不客气地回讽:“我想不会有人见到的。”  
Ben却笑了，他一个翻身就将她压在身下，“我很喜欢你像个小刺猬的时候，牙尖嘴利的Rey……”  
Rey本来就红的脸现在更是要滴出血了，她伸手想把他推开，“让我起床!”  
他一只手撑住自己，一只手绕到她的臀部下方，往上用力迫使她和自己相贴，“不急，我们还有事要做……”  
“做你个鬼……”Rey又羞又恼，“你自己解决!”  
“残忍的小丫头……”他往前顶了两下，“你真的忍心？”  
“嗯!”Rey咬牙忍住即将溢出来的呻吟，感觉到腿间很快湿润了。  
该死的!  
Ben不像昨晚那样急切地想证明她是他的，现在他有足够的耐心让她服软。  
他往前刺进去一点点，敏感的穴口立刻绞住了他。  
老天爷，他费了好大力气才忍住没直接冲进去。  
Rey本来已经做好了包容他的准备，他却就停在入口不动了。她知道他在使坏，却没有一点办法，只能拼命忍受着这要命的折磨。  
“想要吗？说出来……”  
他本来就性感到不行的声线因为刚醒来还带了点慵懒，听在她耳朵里更引发了新一潮的湿润。  
“嗯……”她终于抑制不住地开始呻吟，下体传来的火热和空虚不断地袭击着她，快把她的理智燃烧殆尽了。  
Ben在此时却狠心离开，佯装遗憾道:“不要吗？那算了吧。”  
王八蛋!  
她因为他突然的离去而差点疯狂，她没想到这个男人在床上竟然是这样的，不择手段。  
她几乎把嘴唇咬破，也阻止不了体内一波接一波的空虚，她最终不得不败下阵来:“求你……”  
“乖女孩……”他满意地说道，很快准备好重新来到她的腿间。  
然后下一秒就狠狠地贯穿了她。  
“嗯……”  
两人因为这充实的快感同时叫出声。  
Rey凭直觉地抚上他的背，将他更压向自己。几个小时前才被开发的身体此时异常的敏感。她昨晚在青涩地接受，而现在她已经学会主动索取了。  
他一边用力冲撞着，一边用双手不停在她身上作着乱，或者抚摸，或者揉捏，没有章法地只想占有她的全部。  
“老天，我居然浪费了那么多时间。”他的双目被染得通红，“我绝对不会允许你再离开我半步，哦，老天，你会要了我的命的……”  
在一切平息之后，Rey已经连抬起一根手指的力气都没了。她的身上又多了数不清多少个吻痕，而他背上也多了几道红印，她没有长指甲也能给他弄出印子，可想而知有多用力。  
两人身上都像从水里捞出来的一样，而她已经瘫软得不成样子。Ben很体贴地将她抱到浴室，好好地清洗一遍，只是洗到后面他再次把她抵在了墙上。  
“没事的，你不用用力……”他大言不惭地哄道。  
Rey又一次身体力行地体验到了Ben Solo这个男人有多危险。  
以及她自己的立场是多么的狗屁不是，只要他靠近一点点，她直接就把理智抛到九霄云外去了。  
她怀疑再这样下去，他们在学校都没法把控自己。而她甚至根本就没打算跟他开始这样的关系。  
这就是为什么她一直以来都选择单身的原因，男女关系的纠缠是最要命的，不管是情感上还是肉体上，而他们的纠缠更加复杂百倍。


	5. Chapter 5

Rey现在的吃相接近于狼吞虎咽，从小很难填饱肚子的孩子对食物本来就没有什么讲究可言，何况她从昨晚到现在水米未进，还操劳过度。  
偶尔她会抬头看一眼对面的男人，他一脸餍足的样子看得她牙根痒痒。  
她累得手都抬不起来了，他却还可以精神满满地收拾好一切，准备好食物。  
真不公平。  
Rey吞下一杯水，慢慢感觉到体力回来后，才放慢了进食的动作。看他的频率也高了不少。  
他的吃相很优雅，这点她很早就发现了，他们在食堂有意无意地偶遇很多次。不管他多么不愿意承认，他身上其实有很多Leia的影子，她也是温柔而优雅的。  
为什么他看起来一点都不担心呢？和自己的学生发生了这样的关系，他真的不怕学校处分，毁了他的名誉和事业吗？  
Ben抬头撞进她的眼睛里，“怎么了？”  
她垂下眼，笑了下:“没事。”  
明明有事。  
他放下刀叉正想追问的时候，她的手机突然响了。  
是Luke，她条件反射地看他一眼，然后犹豫了一下接起来。  
“老师。”  
Luke问她为什么还没把今天的资料发过去，她才想起来还没开始整理。  
“对不起老师，我忘了，现在马上去做。没出什么事，我只是一时忘了。”Rey无奈地撑住脑袋，“没有约会，您好好度假吧，一个小时后我就发过去……”  
Ben因为这句没有约会而小小的不爽了一下，不满地看着她。  
Rey没空管他，电话那头的的声音让她脸色大变。  
“Hi，Leia，我的确说过很喜欢大海，但是现在不太方便，你多拍点照片，我看照片就好。好的，祝你们玩得开心。”  
挂了电话后，她不禁长舒了一口气。  
“谢天谢地……”  
Ben喝了口水，挑眉道:“你不用这么紧张，他们不知道我家是什么样子，就算视频也看不出什么。”  
他的语气很平缓，没带什么情绪，可是Rey知道他不高兴了。  
事实上，除了在床上那会，其它时间他都很少高兴过。当然她知道问题在于她，她也只有在那个时候才诚实一点。  
“你希望他们知道吗？”她试图用轻松一点的语气去解释，“Luke会把我从办公室的窗户扔下去的，然后全校都会知道这件事了。”  
“哪件事？”他问道:“你不希望别人知道的是哪件事？”  
Rey舔了舔唇，“……每一件。”  
他点点头，“我知道了。”  
“Ben……别这样，难道你都不会害怕的吗？”  
“害怕什么？”  
“你会被学校开除，被拉入黑名单，没有一所大学愿意聘请你，你的名誉和前途将会被毁得一干二净……”  
“谢谢你。”Ben站了起来，“这么为我着想。”  
“Ben……”  
他抹了抹脸，“这些我收拾就好，你先工作吧。”  
Rey不想就这么结束这段对话，却不知道还能再说什么。  
接下来的几个小时，他们没有再说一句话，Rey因为心神不宁而影响了不少工作效率，等她弄完发给Luke后，太阳已经快落山了。  
关了电脑之后，Rey坐在桌前出了一会神才走出了房间。  
她本来以为Ben会躲在房间里用电脑出气，却没想到他一直待在客厅。  
他就这样坐在沙发上，双手放在腿上叠成塔状，双眼没有焦点地看着前方，就像被全世界遗弃了一样。  
Rey瞬间觉得胸口酸涩得连呼吸都困难。  
她都做了些什么？  
像是感应到了什么一样，Ben抬头看向她，两人的视线在空气中相接。  
他先移开眼睛，假装没事地问道:“怎么了吗？”  
没事，只是很想问问你，一个人这样坐了多久？  
在没有人的时候，你一个人忍受了多久的孤独？  
你是不是真的很喜欢我？喜欢我，是不是让你更加孤独了？  
你把最柔软的那部分，毫无保留地给了我。如果我没有办法卸下那些顾虑，没办法真实地面对你，是不是会让你很痛苦？  
她想问的很多，但却不知道怎么问出口。  
Ben站起来，刚想朝她走过来，门铃却响了，他只能选择去开门。  
“Hi……”  
敲门的是他的邻居，昨天来送邀请函的那个美女Sarah。  
“你们好。”Sarah还是笑得很灿烂，“我想来看看你们有没有空，可以参加的Party吗？”  
她真的对Ben很有意思，送了邀请函还不够，还当面来邀请。Rey想着。  
Ben先回头看了看Rey，她看起来并没有什么意见。  
“好的，我一会就过去。”他点头答应，“多谢你邀请我们。”  
“好的!”Sarah的狂喜简直掩饰不住，然后她看向Rey，“Rey，你也去吧。”  
“我就……”  
她还没来得及拒绝就被Sarah打断了，“来嘛，我有个表哥也在，他很帅的，我可以介绍你们认识。”  
这是，要彼此交换表哥吗？  
Rey张了张嘴，欲辩无词，这姑娘的意图非常明显，需要个人来助攻，不去的话她应该不会罢休。  
“好的。”她只能点头答应。  
“那我先回去了，你们记得来哦。”  
如果Ben关门慢一点，Rey觉得自己都能看到她一蹦三尺高。  
“你为什么……”她本来想问他为什么突然答应了，但转念一想也不问了，“出去交一些朋友也好。”  
Ben没回答她，直接走回了房间。  
唉……  
Rey对这个局面束手无策，再一次被自己的破坏能力折服。  
去参加Party的话，需要换衣服吗？她把思绪转到别的事情上。  
最后她决定衣服不用换了，就是个简单的Party，但是出门前，她发现了一个很严峻的问题。  
“我去……”她看着镜子里的自己，脖子上的那一片吻痕显眼到不行。  
也多亏刚刚Sarah离得远没看见，不然肯定要哭着跑回去。  
耳朵下面还有个牙印，他属狗的吗？  
最后他们一起出门的时候，Rey在脖子上系了条丝巾。  
Ben奇怪地看了看她，不过什么话都没说。  
Sarah极其热情地欢迎了他们，作为Party的主人，她打扮得美丽又性感，哪怕Rey是个女的都忍不住多看了几眼。旁边的男人却在打完招呼之后眼神都没多给一个。  
他们“兄妹”两当然不好一直待在一起，Sarah应该是提前安排好了，有好几个男孩子直接上来把Ben围住聊了起来，再一转眼就看不见人了。  
Rey看得有些好笑，现在的年轻人都这么有意思吗？她忘了自己比在场的大多数人还小。  
Party其实很热闹，但她实在兴趣缺缺，就一个人端了杯酒坐在角落里，继续发呆。  
不过没多久，她的发呆之旅就被打断了，有人来搭讪。  
一个金发碧眼，很标准的英俊男人，应该就是Sarah口中的表哥了吧。  
果不其然，那人就是这么介绍自己的，“你好，我叫Andy，Sarah的表哥。”  
她回了个微笑:“Rey。”  
然后她看到Ben已经和Sarah坐在一边的吧台上了，她呼吸一滞。  
他背对着她，所以她看不见他的表情。  
Andy顺着她的视线看去，了然道:“这是个没什么意思的Party吧，对你来说。”  
“抱歉。”她只能道歉。  
“不必。”Andy晃了晃酒杯，“我也觉得没什么意思，所以得自己去找点乐子了，再见，美丽的小姐。”  
刚迈出去一步，他又说道:“如果你想走的话，我可以帮你跟Sarah打声招呼，你不舒服这么理由怎么样？”  
Rey给了他一个真心实意的笑容，“谢谢你，Andy。”  
“不客气。”  
她没想到自己会这么地厌烦这里，或者是因为这几天发生了太多事。她开始还能自欺欺人的不想了，结果现在就搞砸成了这样。  
她的确该离开了。  
看着女孩仓皇离开的背影，Andy好笑地勾了勾唇角，走到自家表妹旁边，她还在对着那个男人滔滔不绝。  
“你那个叫Rey的朋友，有些不舒服先回去了。”他话虽然是对着Sarah说的，但眼睛一直在看着Ben。  
果然，Ben直接从椅子上站了起来，“抱歉，Sarah小姐，我也要先回去了。”  
“什，什么？”  
“我想我应该给你个解释，Rey说的不全是真的，我目前还是单身，但是已经有喜欢的对象了。如果你对我有什么误解的话，我希望可以就此解开。再次感谢你的邀请，很棒的Party，再见。”  
话说完，他就直接头也不回地走了。  
Andy安慰地拍了拍Sarah的肩膀，“算了吧，这个男人一看就知道心有所属了，你再找一个吧。”  
后者只能郁闷地灌下一杯酒。  
Rey进门的第一件事就是给Luke打电话，“老师，很抱歉我现在打扰您，您能帮我个忙吗？”  
“您能把钥匙寄回来给我吗？”  
“没出什么事，我只是不方便再住在朋友家了，我做了一些，一些很愚蠢的事情……”  
Luke难得体贴地没有问下去，表示明天就去办，然后叮嘱了她几句照顾好自己之类的话就挂了。  
“所以，这才是你的答案。”  
大门不知道什么时候打开的，Ben就站在她后面。  
“Ben？”  
他的嘴唇翕动着，“昨晚我问你，我说我只想要你诚实地回答我，我以为你告诉我答案了，可是你其实什么都没有说。”  
他走到她面前逼问道:“对我说一句实话，对你来说很难吗？还是说你后悔了，所以才想离我远远的？”  
Rey慌了，“Ben……”  
“回答我!”他吼了出来，“从头到尾我要的，只是你的一句实话。我不想听你那些冠冕堂皇的理由，学校，前途这些人事部说的话。”  
她做了好几个深呼吸才挤出声音，“对不起……”  
“呵……”他自嘲地笑了道，“我在你眼里就是个蠢货吗？”  
他捏住她的肩膀，“才三天，你到我身边才三天，就已经快把我逼疯了。你让我上一秒还在天堂，下一秒就被丢进了地狱，为什么？Rey，你就那么厌恶我吗？”  
“不是的……”她哽咽着，不断地摇头，“对不起，我不应该这样做的，我马上就离开……”  
“你还是只想敷衍我……”  
Ben失望地摇头，然后一把把她抗在肩上快步往自己的房间走去。  
“Ben!”她惊叫出声，没来得及说下一句话就被丢在了床上。  
她还没从眩晕中缓过来，他已经压上来了。  
“只有这个时候，你才肯认认真真地对待我。”他开始解她的衣服，“我真想把你的胸口也剥开，看看你到底在想什么……”  
他的动作很急切也很粗暴，完全没有温柔可言，Rey被吓到了。  
她拼命地挣扎，“不要!Ben，我求你了，不要这样做……”  
Ben却不理会，他扯下了她脖子上的丝巾，将嘴唇贴上她的脉搏，“我求了你很多次……”  
“我每天都比Luke晚下班，因为我怕你来找他的时候我错过了。”  
“我很讨厌食堂的饭菜，但是为了见到你，我总是去那里。”  
“我跟着你从学校出来，看着你走到Luke的社区，再走进那个超市。我在那里等了很久，看你还会不会有什么东西忘了买返回来。”  
“我编了个自己都不信的理由，想让你离我近一点……”  
我求你回头看我一眼……  
求你不要那么决然地站在我的对立面……  
求你喜欢我，不用很多，一点点就好……  
他扯开她的上衣，“你那么聪明，肯定早就看出来了，那你是怎么看待这一切的？可笑？卑微？愚蠢？”  
“不是的!”她的眼泪一下子流了出来，伸手想合上衣服，双手却一下子被他反压在头顶。  
他低头，丧失理智般地啃咬她裸露的肌肤。  
“不是这样的……”  
Rey的眼泪越流越多，她已经没有力气挣扎了，只是控制不住地在抽噎。  
小小的抽泣声在黑暗的房间响着，像是一条鞭子，狠狠地抽在他的心上。  
Ben停下了动作，他松开她，直起身想离开。  
Rey却抓住了他的衣角，痛哭出声。  
他闭了闭眼，最终还是扶她坐了起来，伸手帮她把衣服合上，然后拍了拍她的后背，“别哭了，我不做什么。”  
她哭得更加大声了，揪着衣角的手越来越用力。  
“Rey？”  
“对不起……”她不是因为委屈，是因为愧疚和心疼，“Ben，对不起……”  
他叹了口气，无可奈何地把她抱在怀里，“没事了，我不生气了。”  
他认输了，她怎么对他都无所谓了，谁让他早早地就陷得那么深。  
但她还是哭，Ben没有办法，只能轻轻地哄着。直到她最后哭累了睡着，手还紧紧地抓着他的衣服不放。  
“你真的把我吃得死死的，Rey。”  
他不禁苦笑道。


	6. Chapter 6

Rey醒来的时候已经是半夜了，身边空无一人，嗓子干到不行，可能是因为哭得太久，太阳穴也有些隐隐作痛。  
“Ben？”她唤了一声，确定他不在后起身离开房间。  
客厅里的灯也是关着的，她走到露台，他就在那坐着。  
“怎么醒了？”Ben伸出手把她拉了过来，“没开灯，小心摔着。”  
Rey小心翼翼地问道:“你不生我的气了吗？”  
露台上就放了一个不算大的沙发椅，Ben往旁边让了让，拉她坐下，然后伸手轻轻抚过她还红肿着的眼睛，“你这样让我怎么生气？”  
她咬住唇，“对不起……”  
“没关系。”他对她笑了下，“我不会生你的气。”  
她闻到一股淡淡的烟味，问道:“你抽烟了？”  
“就一根。”  
Rey觉得心里又酸又疼，“Ben，你可以对我生气的。”  
“我知道。”他垂下眼，“我一开始也觉得可以，但是后面发现舍不得。Rey，我舍不得勉强你。”  
她咽下喉咙中的酸楚，“对不起，我不是故意让你那么难过的……”  
他摇头，“别再道歉了，我知道的。”  
Rey深吸一口气，努力地组织语言，“Ben，我不是故意这么做的，我只是不知道自己是什么样子的。”  
“什么？”他不太明白。  
“你说想看看我真实的样子，可我自己都不知道那是怎样的。”  
“我从很小的时候就学会了，不能对心爱的东西表现出太多期待，会有很多人来抢。我不是不在乎，只是很害怕失去。”  
“食物，房间，书本……我得为这些发愁，从来没有多余的精力去想我想要什么。只要吃饱穿暖，好像就不应该奢求太多。所以你要问真实的我是怎么样子的，可能我需要一点时间去想想。”  
Ben握住她的手，“别说了，这些不重要。”  
“不。”她摇头，“你说的没错，我很少跟你说真话。我说的每一句话，做的每一件事，都是我认为最适宜的，因为这样就不会做蠢事了。”  
然后她对他笑了下，“但是我也做了不少所谓的蠢事。我知道你邀请我来你家不是因为那个蠢理由，但我还是来了，我还试图吻你，还有跟你……”  
她红了红脸，接着说道:“我做这些，都没有经过什么思考，我只是想这样做而已，这些都是真的。”  
他安静地听着。  
“我的担心也是真的，我害怕别人知道，Luke，你的父母，还有学校，这将会是一场灾难。”  
像是早就预料到她会这样说一样，Ben面上没有太大的反应，只是另一只手在她看不见的地方不由自主地紧握成拳。  
“所以……”她做了个深呼吸，“Solo教授，你愿意陪我一起冒这个风险，谈一场秘密恋爱吗？”  
Ben不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你说什么？”  
“这种话还要我说第二次吗？”  
“不，我不是……”他有些语无伦次，“为什么？”  
她看着他，认真地说道:“因为我爱你，不是只有一点点的喜欢，Ben，我很爱你。”  
对他的爱，她在无数次因为偶遇而欢喜的时候没有发现，发现别人喜欢他的时候没有发现，吻他的时候也没有发现。却在他痛苦万分的时候发现了，那份她之前从未有机会感受到的强烈的情感，击垮了她向来自傲的伪装。  
话音刚落，她整个人就被他紧紧地抱住了。  
Rey感觉到他在微微发抖，她哽咽道:“对不起，我以后都不会再骗你了。”  
Ben的手收得更紧了一些，“你得先告诉我这不是在做梦。”  
她还没说话，他又接着说道，“算了，就算是做梦也好。”  
“不是梦。”  
“你确定吗，可能我刚刚抽烟有点晕头。”  
Rey张开嘴，隔着衣服给他的肩膀来了一口。  
“哦!”他吃痛地放开她。  
“现在确定这不是做梦了吗？”她笑得有些调皮。  
Ben揉了下肩膀，不甘示弱地对她笑了笑，“你还记得上次咬了我之后发生了什么事吗？”  
“No Way!”Rey条件反射地站起来，“接下来要发生的事就是我们各自回房间睡觉。”  
Ben也跟着站了起来，“这可不是一对刚确定关系的情侣应该做的事。”  
情侣这两个字让Rey的心里流过一阵电流。  
但她一点都没有动摇，心里甜蜜是一回事，腰酸背痛的就又是另一回事了。  
“这是一个累得要死的人应该做的事。”  
“很累？”他笑道。  
这得意洋洋的样子让Rey很想冲上去再咬一口。  
“是的，很累。”她没好气地瞪他一眼，“所以我需要好好休息。”  
“好。”Ben难得没有异议地点头同意。然后在她转身的瞬间从后面搂了上去，“我们一起回去休息。”  
“Ben!”  
她整个人被打横抱了起来，挣都挣不开。  
“你觉得我可能放你离开吗？”他把人抱到床上放下，“一个人睡觉很冷。”  
“现在是夏天!”  
Ben面不改色:“冷气很冷。”  
“你可以关掉。”  
“关掉太热。”  
她被他的厚脸皮折服，“Ben Solo!”  
“乖乖躺着。”他转身离开房间，回来的时候手上拿了一瓶矿泉水还有一个不知道什么东西。  
他把矿泉水递给她，“起了口渴都不知道先去喝杯水吗？”  
Rey接过一仰头喝了大半瓶，“我忘了。”  
“那个是什么呢？”她指着另一个东西问道。  
他没回答，而是扶她躺下，“闭上眼睛。”  
她听他的乖乖躺下闭眼，然后感觉到他把一个冰冰的东西放在自己的眼睛上面。  
“冰袋？”  
“不然你明天想肿着吗？”Ben脱了鞋到她身边躺下，“睡吧，等下我帮你拿掉。”  
Rey的眼睛被蒙住，什么都看不见，只能感受着他身上的温度，慢慢地融化了自己的孤寂。  
“Ben……”她突然唤道。  
“嗯？”  
“你为什么喜欢我？”  
他挑眉道:“我说过喜欢你吗？”  
Rey也不恼，跟着他打趣道:“那Solo教授，你是习惯把每个女学生都拐上床吗？”  
他捏了捏她的脸，“你有没有良心？”  
“有啊，我能感受到Solo教授深深的爱意，所以想知道为什么。”  
Ben没忍住低声笑了出来，他早就知道了，她是那么的奇妙。  
“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？”  
Rey回想了一下，点了点头，眼睛上的冰袋因此还滑落了一些。  
Ben在她伸手之前就帮她扶好了，“别乱动。”  
“哦。”她乖乖应着，然后回忆道:“你第一次来上课，点我回答问题。”  
“你知道我为什么点你吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我想知道你的名字。”他轻轻地拍着她，“之前我在网吧见过你，本来想要个电话的，结果你跑得太快了。”  
“有吗？”她怎么不记得。  
“你没看见我，当时你在维护一个网站，做得很棒。”  
Rey想了想道:“那是我接的最后一个工作，挣钱买电脑。”  
“后来我发现你是我的学生，本来想收下你的，谁知道你跟了Luke。”  
他听起来还是很不爽。  
“所以你后面见到我都是一副我欠你钱的样子？”  
“有吗？”  
没有吧，不就是没笑吗？  
“有，每次都板着脸，你知道班上有多少同学怕挂你的课吗？”她换了个语调，模仿一个同学说道:“Solo教授一定是被女人狠狠地伤害过，才会这么恨这个世界。”  
“那你呢，也这么觉得吗？”  
“应该没有哪个女人能有那么大的本事伤害到你吧。”  
他斜了她一眼，“嗯，没有。”  
Rey看不见，接着说道:“Ben，你相不相信两个人之间会有一种奇怪的连接？”  
Ben勾了下唇角，拉起她的手，“相信。”  
“因为这个世界上有你，我第一次觉得我不那么孤独。大家都说你孤傲，冷峻，坏脾气。但是我知道你不是这样的，没有理由，只是一种感觉。有时候我会想，也许我也能让你不孤独。”  
“你做到了。”  
“做得不是很好。”她的声音低了下来，“Ben，你知道的，我拥有的并不多，所以能给你的也很少。”  
他把她手翻了过来，十指相握着，“我已经拥有一切了。”  
“你这样我压力很大的。”  
“压力使人进步，不是吗？”  
“哦，老学究Solo教授。”  
Ben没接话，给她盖上被子，“别开我的玩笑了，睡吧，你最好珍惜我给你的休息时间。”  
这是赤裸裸的威胁，Rey听话地闭嘴。


	7. Chapter 7

Luke是个很好的老师，对Rey这个学生非常尽心尽力，不光在学术上毫不藏私，平时在生活上也很关心她。虽然以他那大大咧咧的样子，Rey操心得还比较多一些，但她还是很感激和尊重这个老师。  
就算Luke不准她在外面接任何工作，她也理解老师是怕她像当年的Ben一样，经不住诱惑误入歧途。所以一直非常听话，哪怕穷得要死也没想过违抗他的命令。暑假开始前她就忍痛拒绝了好几个薪水丰厚的实习工作，自己应聘了咖啡店的服务员。  
算一算快到上班的日子，Rey试着跟Ben提起这件事，意料之中地遭到了他的反对。  
“不行!”  
“我以前做过，不辛苦的。”  
“不行!”  
“那个地方离这里很近。”  
“不行!”  
“Ben Solo!”Rey忍无可忍地拍案而起，“你不要太过分。”  
Ben偏了偏眼，“我不想你去。”  
“这是我之前就答应好的，我需要工作。”  
“你现在要什么我都可以给你。”  
她深吸一口气，“你别逼我打你。”  
“我会看不到你的。”他的声音里带了点委屈。  
Rey的语气软了下来:“我们也不能每时每刻都绑在一起啊。”  
“为什么不能？”  
他问得理直气壮。  
“……”  
她竟无言以对。  
“总之，不管你答不答应，我明天都要去工作了。”Rey在他开口之前威胁道:“不然我就再也不理你。”  
Ben不得不妥协。  
第二天一早，Rey趁着他还在熟睡就早早地爬了起来，收拾好了以后步行去了工作的地方。  
这不是她第一次做服务员了，就算是第一天上班也能做到轻车熟路。  
除了主管外，还有一个负责收银的女孩子，一个煮咖啡的男孩子做同事，他们看起来都很好相处。  
唯一的不适就是她不能不把长发全堆在脖子处，挡住上面的痕迹。  
这就是他妥协后的报复，Rey忍受着皮肤上的刺痒，后悔今早没打他一顿再走。  
正想着，Ben的电话来了。  
“你应该等我送你的。”他听起来刚起床的样子。  
Rey抱歉地看了一眼同事，往边上走了点才说话:“又不远，我刚好可以晨跑。”  
“你答应让我送的。”  
“什么时候？”  
“昨天晚上，就在我刚刚脱下你的内衣的时候，你当时答应了的。”  
Rey连忙心虚地捂住手机，“你给我闭嘴!”  
电话那头传来了一声轻笑，“中午等我去找你吃午饭。”  
“中午很忙，我没空。”  
他一下子不开心了，“那我岂不是晚饭前都见不到你了。”  
这话听起来像是找不到糖的孩子一样，Rey听得忍不住笑了。  
“只是一个白天而已。”  
他不满地嘟囔道:“很多个白天。”  
“那恐怕你得学会自己找些事消遣，我要工作了。”  
挂了电话，Rey面对同事打趣的目光还是脸红了。  
煮咖啡的Matt挑了挑眉:“男朋友？”  
“有那么明显吗？”  
“你可以照下镜子，脸上的笑容可以供应我一天的方糖了。刚在一起？”  
Rey点了点头:“嗯。”  
“这是最美好的时候，好好珍惜吧。”  
Matt看起来比她大了几岁，就连说话都带着这个年纪不该有的老成。  
闲聊了几句后，客人逐渐多了起来，他们也就各自忙碌了。  
等她回去的时候，看见Ben正在电脑前不知道在做些什么。  
“你该不会就在电脑前面坐了一天吧。”她走过去，“这是在，打游戏？”  
Ben刚打完一局，听见她的声音后干脆下线关机。  
“闲着没事做。”  
Rey无奈:“以前没有我的时候你都在做什么？”  
“不记得了。”Ben捏了捏晴明穴，“每天好像都无所事事的样子。”  
“大名鼎鼎的Ben Solo竟然会无所事事。”Rey不禁失笑，“你知道有多少人排着队要聘请你吗？”  
他只是笑笑，“我不感兴趣。”  
Rey想起以前Leia说的话，“我知道他不是想犯罪，他帮Snoke做事应该也只是寻求一个慰藉。这是我和他父亲亏欠他的，当我们意识到这点，想弥补的时候已经晚了。”  
她把椅子转了过来，伸手抱住他。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，一天没见到你了。”她在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，“我很想你。”  
“那你还出去。”Ben将她搂紧，语气很是不开心。  
Rey没辩解什么，只是靠在他怀里，享受这一刻的平静。  
“不饿吗？”他问。  
“饿。”她点点头，“但是还想再抱一会。”  
Ben却直接松开她，“先吃饭。”  
“好吧。”Rey站起来伸了个懒腰，“吃完饭还要整理老师的资料。”  
“也许我可以帮你。”  
“什么？”她觉得自己听错了。  
Ben不自然地闪躲着视线，“你今天很辛苦了，不是吗？”  
“可是，那是……”Rey先是愣了下，然后欣慰地笑了，“谢谢你，Ben。”  
“我是不想让你太辛苦，和别人没有关系。”  
她笑容不减，“是，我知道。”  
他重新板起脸，快步走出房间。  
Rey跟在他后面，笑得很开心。  
接下来的几天，Ben都帮她做好了Luke那边的工作。不得不说他的效率真的很高，她自己要花两三个小时才整理好的资料，他常常一个小时就搞定了。  
他可以一眼看出哪些论文是过时了的，哪些程序有Bug，哪些步骤可以精简。  
Rey不禁想，如果没有当时那件事，他一定是个比Luke还要厉害的安全师。  
有一天到快下班的时候，Ben发来了一条信息，想来接她下班。  
Matt看到她忙里偷闲地发短信，笑道:“爱情刚开始的那几个月总是妙不可言的。”  
“为什么你看起来有些感慨？”Rey放弃了编辑，随口问道:“最近失恋了吗？”  
“更糟，离婚了。”Matt耸耸肩，“很明显，当你不够体贴的时候，你的妻子就会和你的老板搞在一起，让你同时失去婚姻，房子还有工作。”  
Rey瞠目结舌，连忙道歉:“抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
“没关系。”他看起来不是很在乎，“那是世界上最糟糕的工作，你得每天把自己搞得脏兮兮的，回到家还要被妻子嫌弃。”  
“冒昧地问一句，你之前是做什么的？”  
“汽车修理，我很擅长修理雷达。”  
Rey看他的眼神不免多了点同情，“没关系，我相信你会找到真命天女的。”  
Matt压低了声音问道:“你觉得Nina怎么样？”  
Nina？Rey看向收银台，“你是说她吗？”  
“是的。”  
“当然，她很漂亮，而且看起来很热情，你有约她出去吗？”  
“还没有，我想也许你可以帮我一个忙。”  
“你尽管说。”  
“没有人愿意跟我约会的，如果我想约她的话，或许有别人在会比较好。”  
“所以，你是要我们一起出去聚会？”  
“可以吗？”Matt的眼睛开始放光，“在你之前的那个假期工是个帅气的男孩子，对我来说有点太冒险了。”  
Rey不忍心拒绝他，“可以吧，我想。”  
“谢谢。”他兴冲冲地往收银台走了过去。  
看起来Matt对Nina提出了邀请，Rey然后看到她回头对着自己比了个OK的手势。  
“今晚和同事聚会，晚点回去。”  
Rey快速发完信息就把手机揣兜里了，斗胆无视接下来不停的震动。  
Matt带她们去了一家酒吧，有吃有喝有音乐，灯光氛围也不错，再适合不过了。  
“我们去跳舞吧。”喝了几杯酒后，Nina看着舞池蠢蠢欲动。  
Rey觉得自己对她的评价没错，果然是很热情的女孩子。她连忙给Matt使了个眼神，道:“你们去吧，我还想吃点东西。”  
事实也是这样，现在是晚饭时间，她就只喝了酒，现在不光有点晕，还很饿。  
Matt投给她一个感激的眼神。  
等他们走后，Rey专心对付盘子里的汉堡和鸡翅，在一片嗨声中显得格格不入。  
吃饱喝足了以后，她才掏出手机，无视未接来电的记录，给Ben发了条信息。  
“我很好，会尽量早些回去的，别担心。”  
显示发送成功不到五秒钟，新信息就来了。  
“你在哪？”  
手速够快的，Rey眨了眨眼。  
“一间酒吧。”  
电话几乎在发送成功的同时打了进来。  
“喂？”  
“你喝酒了。”  
Ben没有用疑问句，她一出声他就听出了点醉意。  
“什么？”  
音乐太吵，她根本听不见。  
Ben索性挂了电话，发了条信息过去。  
“告诉我你在哪，乖乖在那里等我，不许乱走。”  
Rey乖乖地把地址发了过去，她的确不胜酒力。  
她往舞池里看去，Nina正在尽情地扭动着身体，Matt在她旁边努力配合她，有些滑稽，但却莫名地契合。  
长那么大她也参加过不少的聚会，这种场合也不是第一次来，但就是无法融入进来。  
别人越这样热闹，她的孤独越无处遁形。  
Ben进来之后很快就找到了她，人人都在尽情释放的酒吧里，就只有她一个人安静地坐着。  
她的背影看起来那么单薄。  
他的心一下子揪了起来，快步穿过人群走到她身边。  
好像也不需要说什么，Rey很快就感觉到了，回头对他露出了一个大大的笑容。  
“你来了。”  
Ben坐下来，板起脸在她脑袋上敲了下，“胆子大了，敢跑来这种地方喝酒。”  
Rey歪了歪头，笑道:“你上次不也来了？”  
他语塞，只好转移话题，“你的朋友呢？不是说和同事一起来的吗？”  
“在跳舞。”Rey指了指舞池的方向，“Matt想和Nina约会，拉我来做借口的而已。”  
“你喝了多少？”  
“两杯啤酒。”  
“这点酒量你也敢跟别人出来。”他没好气地看她一眼，“要是我不来呢？”  
“可你不是来了吗？”她站起来，“我们回去吧。”  
“不再玩会了？”  
她嫌弃地摇头，“不要，这里好吵。”  
“那你的朋友们怎么办？”  
“发个信息就可以了，他们才顾不上我呢。”Rey牵起他的手，“我们走吧。”  
Ben看了眼被她牵住的手，不知不觉地勾起笑容，“好。”  
走出酒吧后，Rey深深地吸了一口气，“还是外面的空气好。”  
“不喜欢为什么还要来？”  
“因为要帮朋友啊。”  
“没有必要为那些无关紧要的人勉强自己。”  
Rey低头笑笑，没接他的话，问道:“你的车可以明天来开吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我想和你散散步。”她的眼睛在灯光的映射下闪闪发亮，“好吗？”  
就算她现在说要星星，他也会立刻去找梯子。  
“当然好。”  
以前打工晚回的时候，Rey一个人走过很多次夜路，但是怕遇到危险都只顾着赶快跑回去，从来没有心情在街上慢慢散步。  
现在好好闲逛，才发现夜景真的很美。  
“以前我从来不觉得这个世界有多美好，就算有很多美丽的风景，我都觉得与我无关。”  
Ben侧了侧头，“那现在呢？”  
“现在我明白了，为什么那么多人都喜欢到处去游玩。”  
“为什么？”  
她朝他笑道:“因为有了一起看风景的人啊。”  
他愣住，然后缓缓地露出了笑容，连眼里都进了笑意。  
“Ben……”Rey停住脚步，转身面向他。  
“嗯？”  
“有我陪着你，试着喜欢这个世界，好不好？”


	8. Chapter 8

“他的外公是个大坏蛋，害死过很多人。”  
“Leia，他看起来太像你的父亲了。”  
“我们不能把他留在身边，Luke，请你帮我好好照顾他。”  
“舅舅？你做了什么？”  
“我们先撤退了，我想你可以应对这一切的，Kylo。”  
“Solo先生，除了跟我们合作，你别无选择。”  
别无选择……  
Ben突然惊醒，黑色的眼睛里全是恐惧和绝望，他把眼睛睁得很大，仿佛一闭眼就会被拉回梦里的深渊。  
听着身边传来女孩均匀的呼吸声，他的心境才慢慢平复。  
“我们一起，好不好？”  
好不好？  
他没有给出答案，她也就没有追问下去，只是笑了笑，继续拉着他的手往前走。  
他侧过身，伸手轻轻抚过她的眉眼，眼波流转着。  
Rey轻轻嘤咛一声，Ben以为扰到她了，立刻收回手。她却翻过身，钻进了他怀里。  
Ben勾起一个笑容，低下头吻了吻她的头发。  
除了你，这个世界跟我又有什么关系？  
第二天Rey非常难得地起晚了，她花了十秒钟来确认时间才认清这个事实。  
她，生物钟比石英表还准时的打工女孩，居然起晚了。  
“啊!”  
正在餐桌前看报纸的Ben被吓得一哆嗦，没几分钟就看她像风一样地冲出房间，还没来得及打招呼，她已经跑出了门。  
“等等，Rey……”  
Ben急忙抓个面包追了出去。  
他手长脚长，没几步就追上了。  
“你那么急做什么？”  
Rey走路的速度堪称竞速，“要迟到了!”  
他拉不住，干脆跟着她一起走。  
“你跟着我干嘛？”  
“我的车还没开回来。”  
“哦。”Rey点了点头，随口问道:“你带车钥匙了吗？”  
Ben停了一下，“额……”  
“那你回去拿吧。”  
“算了。”他拉住她的手，“先送你上班吧。”  
Rey笑笑，瞥了一眼他另一只手里的面包，“给我的吗？”  
他却把手往后收了一点，“等会再吃，现在会噎到的。”  
“好。”  
离咖啡厅只有一个路口的时候，Ben突然停住了脚步。  
Rey奇怪地问道:“怎么了？”  
顺着他的视线看去，她看见一个姜黄色头发的男人站在他们前面。  
“Ren……”  
Ben的手一下子收紧了，Rey吃痛地叫了一声，他才急忙松开她。  
“Ben，你认识他吗？”  
“Rey，你先走吧。”Ben把面包递给她，“我有些事要处理。”  
Rey看看他，又看看那个男人，然后点了点头，“好，那我先走了。”  
经过那个男人的时候，Rey感觉到他含笑看了她一眼。  
那个笑容让她很不舒服。  
走到门口后，她回头看了一眼，他们正在说话，离得太远看不清表情，但她感觉Ben不怎么高兴。  
他们很快就离开了，Rey收回视线，开始心不在焉地工作。  
“怎么了，一副忧心忡忡的样子。”Matt这时候走了进来问道。  
“没事。”Rey看他喜笑颜开的，笑了笑问道:“昨晚怎么样？”  
“非常好，谢谢你。”  
Nina紧跟着他后面进来，两人相视一笑，Nina就低下头走开了。  
Rey见状打趣道:“看来很顺利，恭喜你们了。”  
“真的很感谢你。”Matt拍了拍她的肩膀，“有什么可以帮你的尽管说。”  
“好啊，我记住了。”  
然而他并没有帮上什么忙，两人这一天只顾着眼神交流了，工作效率低了不少。Rey不忍心打断他们，就自觉地多忙碌了一点。  
她抽出空闲时间打了好几个电话给Ben，但都没人接，这让她难免越来越忧心。  
“一杯摩卡，谢谢。”  
一道男声把Rey的注意力从手机上拉了回来，她抬头一看，竟然是今天早上的那个男人。  
“又见面了，Ren的女朋友。”  
他看起来并不惊讶，笑容不减地盯着她看。  
她蹙眉不解道:“Ren？”  
“Kylo Ren，你不知道吗？”他挑了挑眉，“看来他对你隐瞒了很多啊。”  
Rey不为所动，“四美元，谢谢。”  
他掏出钱递给她，接着问道:“你就不好奇我是谁？”  
“与我无关。”  
他一下子笑出声，“不愧是Ren看上的女人，真有意思。”  
Rey眯了眯眼，她真的很不喜欢他提起Ben的时候那种轻蔑的语气。  
“对了，我叫Hux，很高兴认识你。”他接过咖啡，“我想你会愿意跟我聊聊关于他的故事。”  
他说完转身就走，但没有走出店门，而是找了个座位坐下了，一直快到下班时间，也没有离开的意思。  
Rey又打了一个电话，还是无人接听。Matt很有义气地让她准时下班，他负责收尾，她表示感谢后收拾好东西走出了店门。  
Hux跟着她走了出来，“怎么样？现在有时间跟我聊天吗？”  
她一天都没有Ben的消息了，现在只想回去确定他没事，不想跟这个看起来不太正常的男人耽搁时间。  
“我觉得我们没什么好聊的。”  
“是吗？”Hux撇撇嘴，“你真的对你的男朋友一点都不好奇？”  
“有什么问题我可以直接问他。”Rey的语气变得有些强硬，“我不觉得你会跟我说什么好话。”  
“你确定他会跟你实话实说？那可是一段不太光彩的过去呢。”  
“这是我们之间的事。”  
Hux看她的眼神充满了趣味，“你果然和他很像，这么强的攻击性。”  
还没等Rey说什么，他就接着说道:“我一开始听说他有个女朋友的时候还不信，Kylo Ren看起来可不像会谈恋爱的人，现在我信了。”  
“Rey!”  
Ben不知道什么时候出现的，快步朝他们走了过来。  
“没事吧？”他走到Rey身边，将她上下打量了一遍，“他跟你说什么了？”  
Rey给了他一个安心的笑容，“没什么，说了一堆废话而已。”  
“Ren，你这样防备的姿态可真要我难过啊。”Hux笑道:“怎么？你那么怕她知道你做的事？”  
感觉到Ben的全身绷紧，Rey连忙说道:“我们回去吧，别跟他纠缠。”  
他颔首，拉着她的手转身离开。  
Hux的声音在背后响起:“你真的敢跟他在一起？你不知道他曾经是CIA的头号通缉犯吧，结果他用出卖我们换来了自由，这样的人你就不怕？”  
Ben停住脚步，松开了她的手，回头照着Hux的脸就是狠狠的一拳，直接把他打得往后趔趄了好几步。  
“Ben!”  
他没停手，接着上前又补了一拳，在Hux倒地之前抓住了他的衣领，“我说了不要把她扯进来，不然我不会放过你。”  
他眼中透露出的狠意让Hux一下说不出话来。  
“Ben!”Rey上前拉住他的手臂，“不要理他，我们回去吧。”  
Ben松开手，没有再给他一个眼神，“走吧。”  
Hux的脸抽动着，什么都没说地看他们离开。  
回到家后，Rey做的第一件事就是去冰箱里拿冰袋，给他的手冷敷。  
“那么冲动做什么，看，手都打成这样了。”  
Ben有些没反应过来，“你就关心这个？”  
Rey把他的手放在自己腿上，拿一只手扶住冰袋，“不然呢？我还要去管那个Hux的脸吗？”  
“你就不想知道他是谁，和我是什么关系？”  
“难道他是你的前任，你们之间还余情未了？”  
他无奈，“Rey……”  
“既然不是这样，那我也没什么必须要知道的事。”她对他笑了笑，“你不想说也没关系，反正他说的话我不会相信的。”  
Ben敛住神色，“如果我说，他说的都是真的呢。”  
“那我就相信你说的。”  
他看着她的眼睛，那里清澈得像一片湖水，让他自惭形秽。  
“我是个罪犯，Hux说的没错，我做过很多坏事。”  
他面上强装镇定，但因为牙关紧咬而鼓起的双颊还是出卖了他。他很害怕，怕她会震惊，怕她会露出失望和不屑的表情，怕她会，会离开。  
但她都没有，她只是伸手抚上了他的脸，她说:“我知道你是谁。”  
“我知道你很痛苦，我知道你一直在过去中挣扎。”她对他笑了笑，“我知道你是Ben，而这个就足够了。”  
然后她就被他紧紧地抱住了，动作大到把冰袋甩开好远。  
“小心手!”  
他抱得如此用力，Rey甚至感觉呼吸都有些不畅了，但她没有反抗，只是伸手搂住他，想给他一点力量。  
“好。”他带着浓浓鼻音吐出一个字。  
有你在，我愿意喜欢这个世界。


	9. Chapter 9

Ben喝下一口水，开始试着跟她交代以前的事，“在和Luke闹翻后，我加入了一个叫第一秩序的组织。”  
“这个组织是做什么的？”  
“盗窃，抢劫，绑架，杀人，贩卖军火，制造病毒，基本你能想到的坏事都做。”  
Rey眨眨眼，有点被吓到了。  
“而我负责黑进系统，篡改数据，挖掘隐私等等一切可以用电脑搞定的事。因为我，他们嚣张了很长一段时间。”  
“那后来呢？”  
“后来第一秩序内部出了叛徒，总部被攻击了。”他垂下眼睛，“紧急撤离的时候，我被丢下了飞机，他们需要我留下销毁数据。”  
Rey握住了他的手。  
“Hux在大楼里布置了炸药，而CIA在爆炸之前把我救了出来。”  
“然后就是Hux所说的那样，我和CIA合作，掌握了第一秩序的犯罪证据，追踪到了他们的踪迹。”  
“他们被捣毁了，对吗？”  
“嗯。”Ben点了点头，“全军覆没。”  
“那Hux呢。”  
“我在CIA找到我之前删除了他的资料，也许他最后逃脱了。”  
Rey不明白，“你为什么那么做？”  
“他告诉了我爆炸的时间。”他呼出一口气，“在我被赶下飞机的时候，他跟我说最好快点搞定，但他不知道Snoke可以引爆炸药。”  
听完后，Rey低下头安静了很久，久到她面前的面条都快凉了，她也没动作。  
“Rey？”  
直到Ben唤她，她才抬起头，面露凶相，“所以，你救了Hux，他还来找你麻烦？”  
“嗯？”  
她重重地一掌拍在桌上，碗碟都因此震了一下，“不该拦着你的，我就该跟你一起打死他算了。”  
Ben张了张嘴，一时间竟然找不到话接下去。  
Rey余怒未消，“下次再见到他，我一定要好好扁他一顿。”  
他先是愣住，心里始终冰封着的那个角落正在慢慢融化。  
这些他不堪回首的往事，就这样被她一句话化解了。  
“老天，我真的……”他看着她的眼睛，收住了笑容，“我真的，好爱你。”  
她怔住。  
“你救了我，Rey，彻彻底底地救了我。”  
“我，我什么都没……”  
她剩下的话被他吞进了肚子里。  
他半个身体都探过了桌子，单手撑着桌面，另一只手扣住她的后脑，让她更靠近自己。  
就在Rey以为自己要失去呼吸的时候，他终于放开了她。  
“你不介意迟点再吃晚餐吧。”他的声音沙哑得厉害。  
“我已经吃饱了。”Rey对他露出了一个笑容，“你呢？确定不需要再补充下体力？”  
然后她嗅到了一丝危险的气息。  
他眯了下眼睛，“你会知道我需不需要的。”  
她确实知道了，而且了解得很透彻。  
“你的胜负欲不必这么强吧。”  
Rey花了很久才平复好呼吸，看他志得意满的，不禁咬着牙说道。  
“这不是胜负欲，sweetheart，我只是太渴望你了。”他的手轻轻划过她露在被子外面的手臂，眼眸慢慢变深，“我将会永远，这么渴望你。”  
说着他一个翻身，又把她压在了身下，“你是我的毒药，Rey……”  
她沉沦在他的气息里，“那你想戒掉吗？”  
“不……”他的吻渐渐落下，“我甘愿上瘾。”  
“Ben……”她的呼吸又开始变得急促。  
而夜还很长，直到快接近早晨，Rey才得以好好睡觉。  
Ben关了她的闹钟，让她一觉睡到将近中午。  
等她醒来的时候，他听到了比前一天更大分贝的尖叫声。  
“我给你请了假。”他站在床边，往后躲了一步说道。  
Rey这才放松下来，往后一倒，长长地舒出一口气，“我已经很久没有起得这么晚了。”  
他轻笑一声:“还困吗？要不要起来吃点东西再睡？”  
她摇了摇头，“我要起床了。”  
“好。”他一动不动。  
“Ben。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要穿衣服了，你得回避一下。”  
“我不认为还有这个必要。”他走到床的另一边，把她掉落在地上的衣服捡了起来，“这些都是脏的，你最好换一套。”  
她的衣服在另一个房间啊。  
Rey瞪他一眼，看他面不改色，反而回以疑惑的眼神。她气闷，索性掀开被子，大大方方地从他面前走了出去。  
Ben奸计得逞地笑了笑。  
整理完房间后，他走到洗手间，倚在门口道:“既然今天没事，我们出去吧。”  
“出去？”Rey吐掉嘴里的牙膏泡沫，“做什么？”  
“什么都可以，吃饭，看电影，听音乐会……”他列举了几个常见的项目，“我们还没有一起出去过。”  
Rey擦干净脸，想了一下，“那先去吃饭吧，我快饿死了。”  
直到坐在一家优雅的餐厅里，啃完了餐前面包后，Rey回复了点血糖，大脑才反应过来:“我们这是在约会吗？”  
Ben差点一口水差点呛死，“你以为呢？”  
她撇撇嘴，“我以为我们直接跳过这一步了。”  
“为什么会这么觉得？”  
“你知道的，就是我们，直接……所以我才以为……”她开始语无伦次，配合着一些奇怪的手势，最后放弃了挣扎，“反正，就那么回事。”  
Ben看了她好一会，脸上布满了愧色。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“嗯？为什么要道歉？”  
“就是，跳过了这些步骤。”他握住她放在桌上的手，“对不起。”  
她不明白，“我，没觉得有什么啊。”  
“你应该觉得有什么的。如果一个男人没有邀请你出去，也没有送过你礼物，没有好好地追求过你，就直接……”他顿了一下，然后接着说下去，“你就应该把他打一顿然后丢出门外。”  
Rey不确定地问道:“你是在教我该怎么对待以后的追求者吗？”  
“我……”他哑口无言。  
“嗯？”  
他不自然地别开眼，“这个不用你操心，要是有的话我会解决的。”  
“那你是要我打你？”  
他低笑道:“这个随你。”  
服务员这时候过来上菜，Ben松开她，开始切自己盘子里的肉。  
Rey也收回手，拿起了刀叉，先专心对付面前的食物。  
还没切下两块，他就把她的盘子拿走了，然后把自己切好的那份放到她面前。  
Rey愣住了。  
Ben抬眼，看她盯着盘子发呆，疑惑道:“怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是……”她的眼眶有些发热，“从来没有人为我做过这些。”  
哪怕是在还需要喂饭的年纪，她也没什么资本可以挑，能入口就行了，哪儿需要那么多照顾。  
“那以后我来做。”他重新握住她的手，“没有人为你做过的，都由我来做。”  
她忍下泪意，笑道:“我又不是小孩子了。”  
他却说:“你可以做小孩子。”  
她鼻头一酸忙低下头，不想让别人看见她掉眼泪的模样。  
“我是为了让你笑的。”他伸手帮她擦去眼泪，“这么容易就哭了，以后我怎么办。”  
Rey吸了吸鼻子，“我肚子好饿，你还让不让我吃饭了。”  
他被她嘴硬的样子逗笑了，“好，快吃吧，不然该凉了。”  
吃完饭来到电影院，Rey站在屏幕前选片子，Ben去买水了。  
回来的时候他不光拿着水，还给她买了个冰淇淋。  
“为什么买这个？”  
“小孩子不是都吃这个吗？”他指了指旁边一个正在吃冰淇淋的小女孩，“你看。”  
人家看起来不到10岁吧，Rey忍俊不禁，伸手接过咬了一口，然后递到他面前。  
“做什么？”  
她偏了偏头，“小孩子喜欢分享零食啊。”  
“有吗？”他小时候最讨厌别人抢他的零食了。  
“嗯，跟喜欢的人分享。”  
Ben绽出一抹笑，低头咬了一口。  
嗯，比他小时候吃的甜多了。  
看完电影已经到下午了，Rey吃多了爆米花，决定在街上散步消食。  
“接下来还想做什么？”Ben问她。  
“想……”她认真思考着，突然余光瞥见了一个身影，表情立刻变得危险起来，“想打人。”  
“什么？”他还没反应过来，就看到她气冲冲地往前冲了，“Rey……”  
Rey小跑进一个小巷子，果不其然地看见了那头姜黄色的头发。  
“你，好……”Hux的笑容有点僵硬，脸上还有着很明显的伤。  
“Rey!”Ben追了上来，“怎么了？”  
她没管他，走到Hux面前，“你居然还敢跟着我们？”  
“我没有，这只是碰巧。”  
没看到他一见着他们就躲起来了吗？  
Ben跟她解释，“没人跟着我们。”  
Rey看向他，然后得到了一个确定的眼神。  
“那我也想打他!”她恶狠狠地瞪向Hux，“他救了你，你居然还敢来找麻烦，你找死吗？你……”  
“Rey!”Ben打断她，“算了，我们走吧。”  
“他救了我？”Hux像是听到了世界上最大的一个笑话，“如果不是他出卖了我们，我至于像个逃犯一样东躲西藏的吗？”  
“像什么像？你本来就是个逃犯。”Rey反唇相讥，“一个犯罪分子，你还想要什么待遇。”  
Hux的脸被她骂得开始抽搐，“他不也是？”  
“他被赦免了，他能大摇大摆地走进CIA，你能吗？”  
Ben:“……”  
其实，也不好大摇大摆的。  
“哼!”Hux轻蔑地哼道，“靠出卖别人得来的赦免。”  
不行，她忍不了了。  
Rey捏紧了拳头，用力往他的肚子上揍了一拳，要不是不够高，她就再往他脸上招呼几下。  
“该死的!”Hux吃痛地弯下腰。  
她倒是一点都留情，他还不能还手，不然别说Ben会打死他，他自己都会因为对个女人动手而羞愧死。  
“你以为你为什么没被抓，因为他帮你删除了档案，要不然你现在就是个货真价实的逃犯了。”  
“什么？”Hux震惊地看向Ben，“她在说什么？”  
Ben没理他，只是走到Rey身边，“别生气了，刚刚不是说肚子撑得难受吗？这样一会会痛的。”  
Rey还是很生气，“他差点炸死你。”  
Hux叫道:“那是Snoke干的!”  
“你埋的炸药!”  
“我……”  
“Rey……”Ben无奈地唤道:“你小心别气坏了。”  
“走吧。”她挽住他的手，狠狠地瞪了Hux一眼后离开。  
“Ren!”Hux在后面叫道，“她说的是真的吗？你救了我？”  
Ben停了一下，没有回头，“Kylo Ren已经不在了，别再那么叫了。”  
走出去好远，Ben伸手在她脑门上敲了一记，“下次再敢自己跑开试试？”  
Rey捂着额头，委屈道:“你又不是追不上来。”  
“万一呢？”  
万一……她没话反驳了。  
他有些无奈，“有那么生气吗？”  
“有。”她闷声道:“他们差点害死你。”  
“我现在不是好好的？”  
“万一呢？”她活学活用。  
真是个好学生。  
Ben叹了口气，“这些都不重要，都过去了，我保证。”  
Rey没再说什么，只是重新挽起了他的手。  
明明很重要，他们到底不是小孩子了，不是吗？


	10. Chapter 10

Rey这一天玩得尽兴，晚上把Luke的资料整理好后，洗完澡早早就睡了。  
Ben从浴室里出来，一眼就被她的睡姿给震惊了。  
头在床中间，一只脚蜷缩着，另一只脚搭在了墙边，枕头抱在胸前，被子有一大半甩在了地上。  
他瞥了一眼冷气出口，快步走到她的那边把被子捡了起来，然后，没法下手了。  
她这姿势……  
Ben叹口气，跪到床上，轻轻地把她一点一点地挪了回来，他小心翼翼的幅度不敢太大怕把她惊醒。  
她刚才到处乱滚，睡衣都被搓到了肚脐上面，露出一大片白皙的肌肤。身上沐浴后的香气还不断飘过来钻进鼻子里撩拨着他。  
等她规规矩矩地躺好了，他也出了一身汗。  
这一连串的纠结没丝毫没影响到Rey，她一点要醒的迹象都没有。  
以前怎么没见她睡相这么差过。  
“你倒是睡得香。”他叹口气，伸手关了灯，正想躺下的时候，外面传来的一声微小的声响让他顿住了动作。  
“你什么时候也亲自入室了？”Ben摁了下墙上的开关，本来黑暗一片的客厅瞬间亮了。  
Hux坐在沙发上，双手抱胸，面无表情地盯着他看。  
Ben走到厨房，从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒放在餐桌上，“过来坐吧。”  
Hux深吸一口气，很快站了起来，动作太大还不小心撞了下茶几。  
“轻点，别把她吵醒了。”  
“哼。”Hux轻蔑地哼道，“我也没想到你现在成了这副德行。”  
Ben打开一罐啤酒递到他那边，“你找我到底想做什么？”  
“今天那个女孩子说的是真的吗？”  
“重要吗？”  
Hux抽开椅子一屁股坐下，“回答我的问题。”  
“是，我的确删除了你的档案。”Ben看起来满不在乎，“然后呢？”  
这副姿态激怒了Hux，他的眼睛开始冒火:“你不要以为这样我就会感激你。别忘了，要不是你背叛我们，第一秩序不会失败，我也不会过了这么多年东躲西藏的日子。”  
“我哪个表情让你误以为，我稀罕你的感激？”Ben凉凉地抬了下眼皮，“我现在愿意跟你心平气和坐下来谈话的唯一原因，是因为怕把你直接丢出去的话会吵醒Rey。”  
“你!”Hux的声音刚提高一点，就在Ben杀人般的眼神里低下去了，“你就没有一点羞愧吗？作为一个叛徒。”  
“叛徒？”Ben嘲弄地笑道:“我从来没有说过要效忠于谁，你很清楚如果有机会，你们都会毫不犹豫地叛变。你想杀Snoke很久了，不是吗？”  
被说中心事，Hux的脸色变得不自然，“他是我们的最高首领。”  
“现在他只是一坛骨灰了。”  
Hux站了起来，看了他很久，说:“Snoke之前一直说，你会是个比达斯维达还厉害的杀手，他没说错，你狠起来真的无人能及。”  
Ben冷笑道:“那你还敢来到我面前说这些话。”  
“你不是怕吵醒你的女人吗？”Hux突然放松了，“有了死穴的杀手，还有什么可怕……”  
话还没说完，他的脖子已经被人掐住了，走过来再伸出手，Ben的动作快得根本没给人反应的时间。  
“我说了，不许把她扯进来，你不想活了吗？”  
“咳……”Hux一边挣扎，一边发出了笑声，“看来你也没有完全消失嘛，Kylo Ren。”  
这个名字把他的怒火激得更甚，Ben的双目甚至开始变红。  
Hux没有忙着求饶，他的青筋已经爆了出来，嗓子发不出声音，却还在努力保持着微笑。  
“Ben!你在做什么？”Rey的声音从背后传来。  
Ben心下一惊，连忙松手，转身走到她面前，“你怎么醒了？”  
Rey惊恐地看了看还在捂着脖子的Hux，又看了看他，条件反射地往后退了一步。  
他朝她伸出的手就这样停在半空中，Ben不敢相信地看着她，“Rey……”  
她连做了好几个深呼吸才说出话，“你们，在做什么？”  
Hux对她笑了笑，“你也看到了，他想杀死我。”  
Ben垂下手，低头不语。  
“怎么了小姑娘，现在知道你的男朋友是什么人了吗？”  
“出去。”Rey咬紧自己发抖的牙关道:“你如果想做客的话，最好白天再来，不然我很有可能报警了。”  
“好。”Hux答应得很爽快，“不打扰你和你的新男友了。”  
他特别咬重了这个“新”字。  
等关门声响起，Rey身子一软差点站不住，Ben直觉地想扶住她，手伸到一半却又垂下。  
“Ben……”她浑身止不住地发抖，连说话都带了点颤音。  
他想解释，但是不知道怎么说，最后无力地闭了闭眼，道:“早点休息吧，今天我睡客房。”  
说完他不再看她一眼，直接走进了她之前住的那个房间。  
她看着紧闭着的门，往后一倒靠在了墙上。  
刚刚那一瞬间，她真的被吓到了，好像看到的不是他，而是一个她完全不认识的陌生人。以前他再怎么样发脾气，都没有像现在这样。  
怎么了？  
Rey长长地呼出一口气，没给自己太多纠结的时间，很快就做出了决定。  
她站了起来，走到客房门口，直接开门走了进去。  
他背对着她站在窗前，她看不见他的脸，却无比清楚地感觉到他的痛苦。  
她心里一痛，走上前从后面抱住了他。  
Ben身子一僵。  
“对不起。”她将脸贴着他，“我一下子被吓到了，我不是故意不理你的。”  
Ben立刻转过身把她抱住，双手因为太过用力还在微微发抖。  
“不要害怕我，求你……”他的恳求那么卑微，“我再也不会这样做了，我保证。”  
Rey眼眶一热，“我不会害怕你，永远都不会。”  
她退出他的怀抱，双手捧着他的脸，“看着我，Ben，我的确被你吓到了，但我永远不会害怕你，我知道你不会伤害我的，对吗？”  
他的目光无比坚定，“哪怕我死。”  
“刚刚我走出来，看到你掐着Hux的脖子。”她抿了下嘴，“我仿佛看到的不是你，是谁？”  
“Rey……”他的眼神开始躲闪，“这些都不重要了。”  
“不，如果你不面对的话，它会一直纠缠着你，就像刚才那样。”她踮起脚，额头抵住他的，“Ben，不管你曾经是谁都不重要，我只想要你不要那么痛苦。”  
“如果你能感受我，你就能知道我有多么地怕你痛苦。”  
“Ben……如果你还在挣扎，让我帮你好不好？”  
他的嘴唇翕动着，好久才开口，“你会离开我吗？”  
“我曾经用了最大的力气，用那么多的理由试图说服自己都做不到。”她摇头，“除非死亡，不然我绝对不会离开你。”  
“哪怕我不是你认识的那个人？”  
“你也被吓到了是吗？”Rey站直身体，将右手贴在他的左胸上，“你不会变成别人，只要你知道自己是谁。”  
她轻声问着:“你知道的，对吗？”  
Ben看了她很久，看得她心里越来越慌。  
她什么都不知道，唯一的自信只是来源于她的感觉。如果错了，她不知道自己能不能承受住这样的后果。  
还好，他最后轻轻笑了。  
“有你，我还能是谁。”他说。  
Rey喜极而泣。  
他重新抱住她，“对不起，不会有下一次了。”  
“最好是。”她吸了吸鼻子，“爱上自己的老师已经有很多事情要操心了，不要再给我加一个法律问题了。”  
在外面吹了很久的冷气，再爬上床的时候，Rey已经被冻得手脚冰冷，半天没暖过来。  
Ben一边把她搂在胸前捂着，一边掖紧了被子，“怎么夏天也能冷成这样？”  
“我也不知道，这几天比较怕冷。”Rey缩成一团，声音闷闷的，“刚刚不应该光脚出去的。”  
“都怪我，让你在外面站太久了。”  
她无奈，“我是不是不管怎么了你都会怪自己？”  
“我本来就应该好好照顾你的。”  
“那我呢？”她问，“我要怎么照顾你？”  
“留在我身边就好。”他拿下巴蹭了蹭她的头发，“这个世界上，只有你会接受我的一切，只有你让我愿意喜欢这个世界。”  
“有很多人都好喜欢你的。”  
“以前希望别人喜欢我，可是到后来就不怎么稀罕了。”  
Rey犹豫了一下，还是问出口了；“是因为你的外公吗？Leia跟我简单提过他的事。”  
“有一部分吧。”出乎意料的，他听到这句话很平静，“他曾经是很多人心里的恐惧源头，首屈一指的恐怖分子。而我的母亲，是一个活跃在政坛的议员。”  
Rey没说话，就静静地听他说。  
“有一段时间，她的政敌利用这点散播谣言。所有人都知道了，Leia Organa的亲生父亲是恶名昭彰的达斯维达，而我，是罪犯和伪君子政客的后代。”  
“有一天，有好几个同学堵住我，辱骂我和她，我一怒之下打断了其中两个人的鼻梁骨。”  
他停住了。  
Rey抱住他，“不想说的话没关系的。”  
“也没什么不能说的。”他轻笑了一声，“这件事后，我就被送到Luke那里去了。”  
他还记得，当时他恳求了父母很久，他认错，哭着保证不会再有下次，但他们还是把他送走了。  
Luke对他很好，哪怕看他的眼神里始终有那么一层防备和怀疑，但他还是把对父母的依赖和爱都投注在了这个舅舅身上。  
他试图说服自己不是被抛弃的，至少还有Luke，但他最终还是失望了，彻彻底底的失望。  
加入第一秩序并不是他的期望，也许更多是赌气。  
既然你们都觉得我是个坏人，我就做一个坏人算了。  
可是投身罪恶并没有让他的心得到安宁，相反的，他每天都在挣扎，摇摆。被Snoke扔下飞机的那一刻，他其实心里有一点的庆幸。  
这样很好，对谁都不要再抱有希望，他只有一个人，一直都是。  
“所以你很讨厌Kylo Ren是吗？”Rey猜出他心中所想，“那不光代表了你不想回忆的罪过，还是你试图在罪恶中找到归属的证明。”  
“或者说，你两个都很讨厌。Kylo Ren和Ben Solo，你都不喜欢。因为无论是谁，都没有得到过想要的。”  
Ben松开她，给她把脸上的眼泪擦掉，“傻瓜，这有什么好哭的。”  
她这才发现自己不知道什么时候已经泪流满面了，“我……”  
“现在有你了，不是吗？”他露出一个笑容，“足够了。”  
他曾经告诫过自己不能再陷入这种愚蠢的感情里面，不要对任何人产生希望。尤其她还是站在Luke那边的，但是他还是输了，她什么都没做，只是站在那里，就足以让他丢盔弃甲，一败涂地。  
原来这个世界上真的有那么一个人，只是存在着，就可以拯救他。  
她说的没错，他都不喜欢。无论是幼时软弱的Ben Solo，还是刻意封闭自己变得残暴的Kylo Ren，都是他不想回忆的过去。  
但他一直都知道自己是谁，只是不愿意承认。内心深处，他一直都是那个一个人待在角落，孤独地想渴求一点温暖的小男孩。  
“我知道我是谁。”他轻轻抚过他的眼睛，“Rey，我一直都是Ben Solo，从来都没有变过。”  
“不，变了一点点。”Rey却摇了摇头，对上他微讶的目光，然后抬头在他的嘴角印上一吻，“现在你是我的Ben Solo。”  
他的眼睛温柔到几乎没有能滴出水，“我永远都是你的。”


	11. Chapter 11

那天之后，Hux出现在他们面前的频率大大增加，哪怕是出门扔个垃圾都可能在车道上碰到他。  
他好像当那晚的事没有发生过一样，每次都只是微笑地朝他们打了个招呼就走了，话都不多说一句。  
Ben很清楚他想做什么:“他是为了激怒我。”  
“为什么？”但是Rey很不明白，总不可能是被掐上瘾了吧，“难道他有什么特殊的癖好吗？”  
“癖好？”Ben想了想，“他特别喜欢养猫。”  
以前在第一秩序的时候，Hux就喜欢抱着只猫开会，一边温柔地抚摸着宠物一边凶巴巴地训着下属。  
那画面想想都辣眼睛。  
“养猫算什么癖好？”  
这也不是他变态的理由啊。Rey看了看身边的男人，心里突然浮出一个想法。  
这天Ben去学校有事，回来的时候刚好去咖啡厅接上她一起回家。一打开门，两个人都愣在了原地。  
“Hi，你们回来了？”Hux不知道从哪儿搬来一张四方桌摆在客厅里，他自己在正对着大门的那一边坐着。  
而他旁边还坐着一个人。  
“Sarah？”Rey惊讶道:“你们在做什么？”  
“Sarah养了猫啊。”Hux捧起手里的猫，“它好可爱的。”  
他看猫的眼神就像看儿子一样，而Sarah看他的眼神就像前段时间看Ben的一样。  
Rey感觉有一道雷在房间里飘来飘去，时不时地飘过来劈她一下。  
“这又是什么？”她指着桌上的一堆花花绿绿的东西问道。  
“这叫麻将，一种中国的游戏，我特地弄来的。”  
“出去。”Ben冷冷地吐出两个字。  
Hux站了起来，“别这样嘛，我们这么久没见也没好好聚一下，今天刚好有机会。”  
Ben忍无可忍，正想冲过去连人带东西一起扔出去，Rey忙拉住他。  
“我觉得他说得有点道理，你们也是老朋友了，是该好好聚聚。”  
这话一说出口，不光是Ben，连Hux也惊讶地看向她。  
Rey走到桌前，摆弄着那个叫麻将的东西，“我觉得，这个东西好像也挺好玩的，Ben，你会玩吗？”  
“你是被气傻了吗？”Ben低下头，在她耳边轻轻问着。  
“没有，我只是觉得大家一起玩也挺好的。”Rey坐了Hux对面，“怎么玩？”  
Hux还是一副怀疑自己听错的表情，Rey朝他挑了挑眉，“怎么？不敢了？”  
后者立马镇定地笑了笑，“怎么会？”  
Ben也跟着坐下，冷冷地看了Hux，“最后一次了，要是下次你再进来，我就把你从那儿扔出去。”  
他往落地窗那儿瞥了一眼。  
除了Rey，其他两个人都被他的语气给冻着了。  
“Rey……”Sarah扯了下她的袖子，“他不高兴吗？”  
“哦没事，他经常不高兴。”  
Ben嗔怪地看她一眼，无奈地问道:“你想玩什么？”  
“就这个啊，你教下我好吗？”  
“每个人分十三张牌，然后……”他开始帮她堆牌，手把手地给她讲规则，“明白了吗？”  
“大概明白了。”Rey点点头。  
Hux缓了缓自己仿佛见到鬼的心情，开始办正事，“会了就行，你知道这个要赌钱的吧。”  
Rey有点无语，“你流浪这几年是在维加斯混吗？”  
“流浪？”Sarah惊讶地看着他道:“你出什么事了吗？”  
“没什么，只是想放松一下自己。”Hux搬出早就准备好的说辞。  
Rey翻了个白眼，不明白这姑娘为什么就看上他了。  
难道她喜欢有犯罪史的男人？  
“想玩就玩吧，输了我给。”Ben揉了了她的头，然后视线扫过Hux，“明天我再换锁。”  
“好。”Rey笑着点点头。  
Sarah羡慕道:“你们兄妹感情真好。”  
Hux手里的麻将啪嗒掉桌上，看他们的眼神变得无比惊悚。  
Rey无语望天，还把这茬给忘了。  
“我们两个不是兄妹。”Ben实在受不了这个误会了。  
“嗯？可是Rey说……”  
“我们的父母都是领养的。”他面不改色地解释道:“只是她之前不知道而已。”  
这两人以前混黑道的时是负责编故事吗？扯谎起来脸不红气不喘的。Rey咽了下口水，在心里为他们的应变能力惊叹了一下。  
Sarah点了点头，“这样啊，那你们现在是？”  
居然还真信了？  
“男女朋友，抱歉，因为之前她不知道，引起了一些误会。”  
“没关系没关系。”Sarah忙摆手，“那祝你们幸福，你们很般配。”  
这是犯罪啊，Rey觉得这么欺骗一个单纯的女孩子真的可以下地狱了。  
“你们还打吗？”Hux受不了地问道。  
Rey朝他笑了笑，“来啊。”  
他忍不住背后发凉，总觉得有什么阴谋。  
一个小时后，Hux摸着空了的钱包，语气有些不爽，“你不是说不会玩吗？”  
“我今天第一次见到这个东西。”Rey忙着数钱，漫不经心地回道。  
“那你还……”他说不出话。  
他一把都没赢啊，而且最过分的是，她忽视其他两个人，专吊他的钱赢。  
“我运气好。”  
而且记性好，数学好，最重要的是和上家的默契好，有人负责喂牌。  
Ben看到她眼里的狡黠，脸上忍不住带了点笑意。  
然后他看向Hux，“你现在可以走了吗？”  
Hux一把把钱包拍在桌上，“你的女人都把我的钱赢光了，我还能住哪？”  
“关我什么事？”Ben冷冷地回道，“你自找的。”  
“要不，你住我家吧，我家还有空房。”Sarah弱弱地提议道。  
这样好吗？Rey看下Ben，后者给她一个与他无关的表情。  
“这个？”Hux有些犹豫，倒不是他还要脸，只是这样走的话，他给他们添堵的目的不就达不成了吗？  
“我数到三。”Ben适时地开口威胁。  
“我走我走!”  
再不走他可能真的会被从窗子里扔出去。  
“把你的东西带走。”  
最后，一个不知道怀揣着什么目的来的男人，只能灰溜溜地带着妹子和猫，扛着桌子走出了大门。  
Ben还是有些不爽，“我还是打电话叫锁匠吧。”  
“换了锁他还不是一样进得来。”Rey笑了笑，“算了吧，看着人家费这么大劲来送钱的份上。”  
Ben捏了下她的鼻子，“说吧，为什么要这么做？”  
她装糊涂，“什么为什么？”  
“为什么要应和Hux？你别跟我说是贪玩。”  
“我贪财。”  
“Rey……”  
她揉着肚子，可怜兮兮地看着他道:“我饿了。”  
Ben知道她在耍赖，却又无可奈何。  
“去休息吧，晚餐好了我叫你。”他伸手朝她指了指，“等吃完饭最好乖乖跟我说清楚。”  
Rey却顾左右而言他，“老师的资料我还没整理，先去工作了。”  
“你……”  
吃饭的时候，Rey一直埋着头，吃完了就低头喝水，无视他不断投来的目光。  
Ben终于忍无可忍，“你打算就这么一直敷衍我？”  
Rey抬起头，委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，“你怎么又说我敷衍？”  
这个词确实带来了一些不太好的回忆。Ben自知失言，不太自然地咬了下嘴唇，语气放软了不少，“我不是这个意思。”  
她在心里鄙视了下自己，居然还用上撒娇了。  
“我只是突然觉得，其实Hux挺可怜的。”  
“咳……”Ben正在喝水，被她这句话呛到了，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“我知道他不是个好人，但是我觉得，他一直找你的麻烦也不是真的想报复你。”她分析道:“如果真的要报复你，他暗地里使手段，或者直接绑架我，也比天天到你面前找打管用吧。”  
她接着说道:“那天晚上，你明明气得想掐死他，但他却一点生气害怕的样子都没有。我想他这么多年一个人应该很孤独。所以才想刺激你的过去，毕竟你是这个世界上唯一和他有交集的人了。”  
Ben沉默了几分钟，然后皱了皱眉道:“所以你是在同情他？”  
“没有。”Rey摇头，“他没什么值得我同情的。我只是觉得，也许你跟他也有一样的感觉。你当时救了他，不管是出于什么原因，我想你们之间多少有点友情吧。”  
“我和他不是朋友。”  
事实上，他们两以前没少干仗，有时候激烈到能把Snoke都气到鸣枪示警。  
“你跟谁能做朋友？”Rey轻声嘟囔着。  
他没听清，“你说什么？”  
“没什么。”她连忙否认。  
Ben瞪她一眼，“下次他再进来，我就直接扔出去了。”  
“好啊。”她一点意见都没有，“记得叫我看看。”  
他被她无心无肺的样子气得无语。  
Rey吐了吐舌，起身走到他那边，拽了拽他的袖子，“生气了？”  
他不说话。  
幼稚鬼。Rey忍住笑，低头亲了他一下，“再生气我可就走了啊。”  
说完作势要离开，Ben一把把她拉到自己腿上坐着，“你现在都会欺负人了。”  
“我只欺负你。”  
Ben捏了捏她的脸，“你就仗着我舍不得。”  
Rey笑得很甜，“是啊，不行吗？”  
想想她以前在自己面前那副恭敬的样子，他觉得这样非常好。  
因为他还可以欺负回来。  
“啊！”她捂住嘴唇，“你怎么咬人啊。”  
“说不过你，换个方法。”他挑眉，“下次再不说实话，我还有别的办法。”  
“讨厌鬼。”Rey收了玩心，正了正神色道:“那你觉得，我说的对吗？”  
Ben偏了偏眼神，“我很讨厌那个家伙。”  
“你要是喜欢他，我就该担心了。”她笑了下，“别急着否认，我又不逼你。”  
“我……”  
他凑上前想报复一下，Rey却先发制人地抱住了他，“我希望，别人也能喜欢这个我很喜欢的人。”  
“我希望他有朋友，希望他和过去和解，希望她不要那么孤独。”  
Ben抚着她的后背，“那你呢？”  
“我有朋友，也许以后会有家人。但不管怎样，有你在我就不孤独了。”  
“那你为什么觉得我不能和你一样？”  
Rey松开他，微笑地摇了摇头，“不一样的。我已经忘了我的父母是什么样子了，可能很早之前我就放下了他们抛弃我的事实。从小到大的苦难现在想想好像也不算什么了，甚至有时候我会想，也许我跨过所有的孤独，就是为了遇见你。”  
“可是你不一样，Ben，你心里有一个角落是我永远没办法弥补的。”  
他反驳，“那些都不重要。”  
“可这些让你很痛苦，我能做的只是让你在做完噩梦之后平复下来。”她看着他，“可我不想让你再做噩梦了。”  
他沉默了一会，然后问道:“你说这些，只是因为Hux吗？还为了别人吧。”  
她的目光闪躲了一下，“你知道的。”  
他深吸了一口气，“你为什么非要把不相关的人扯到我们的生活中来？”  
“不相关吗？”Rey反问道，“你全身上下，哪里不相关？”  
“Rey!”他的语气变得有些生气。  
她咬了下唇，自己站了起来，往后退了一步，“对不起，我多管闲事了。”  
“我不是……”他试图解释，但话到嘴边又停下了，“你今天应该也累了，早点去休息吧。”  
Rey突然感觉肚子疼了一下，条件反射地捂住小腹，看他偏过头不看她，她一赌气，硬是把喉咙里的呻吟憋了回去。  
还好没疼多久，她也没心情再跟他辩下去，直接走回卧室了。  
直到睡觉，他们也没有再说一句话，Rey侧着身面对墙，只给他一个后背。  
Ben几不可闻地叹了口气，侧过身朝她伸出手，却在要触到的时候又收了回来。  
这一晚两人都没有睡好，Rey更是一大早就自己起床上班了。  
“Rey……”Nina唤了唤她。  
“怎么了？”  
Nina笑了笑，“没什么，就是感觉你不怎么高兴，出什么事了吗？”  
“没事。”Rey挤出一个笑容，“可能是太累了了。”  
“我还以为你跟我一样生理期到了。”  
“没有，我一般是十号。”  
Nina的笑容滞了一下，“可是，今天十八号了哎。”  
Rey神色大变，“什么？”


	12. Chapter 12

Rey已经在药店前站了十分钟，脑子里还在嗡嗡作响，没法给她下达指令。  
Nina建议她请假，去药店或者去医院，总之先搞清楚再说。  
冷静点，Rey……  
她做了好几个深呼吸，不断地跟自己说道。  
最坏的结果只能是肚子里装了个小人呗，上个学期对面寝室的那个女孩不也怀孕了吗？结果还不错，她过得挺幸福的。  
可人家没有和自己的教授搞上啊……  
上帝是想玩死她吗？  
她用力甩了甩头，告诉自己现在还不到想这些的时候。然后鼓足了前半辈子所有的勇气才走进了药店，去货架上快速地拿了一个验孕棒就跑到了柜台结账。  
收银员女士应该是见多了这种情况，好心地叮嘱她，“过十分钟才出结果，如果怀孕的话记得早点去医院。”  
“谢，谢谢。”她的声音细如蚊呐。  
买好了，去哪儿测？  
咖啡厅肯定不行，她怕自己晕倒在厕所，只能回去了。  
如果是真的，也不能瞒着他是吧。  
Rey觉得自己以前好几天没钱吃饭的时候压力也没现在这么大。  
也许他出去了也不一定，或者还没醒，现在还很早。  
她把手中的东西握得很紧，加快了脚下的步伐，现在她迫切地需要一个私人空间，哪怕有个椅子能让她解放下不停发抖的双腿也行。  
然而她刚掏钥匙，大门就打开了。  
“你怎么回来了？”Ben有些吃惊，然后他注意到她发白的脸色，心一下就提了起来，“怎么了？发生什么事了？”  
Rey努力想控制自己不要发抖却做不到，她从来没有想到自己有一天会遇到这样的事。  
“Rey……”他急忙把她扶了进来，“到底怎么了？”  
“我……”她做了好几个吞咽的动作，却说不出话了。  
他注意到她手里捏着东西，伸手把她手拉了过来，“你拿着什么？”  
她使不出力气，只能任由他掰开自己的手指。  
“这是……”他睁大了眼睛，瞬间失去了言语的能力，“你……”  
Rey觉得自己得把仅剩的脑细胞用来做完下面的事，所以她选择先不管他，“我得，我得去趟洗手间。”  
Ben愣在原地，直到洗手间传来关门的声音他才回过神来。  
Rey本来想在马桶在坐着等结果出来的，但是他在外面敲门。  
“Rey，你还好吗？”他的声音听起来充满愧疚，“听着，我很抱歉让你经历这种事，让我进去好不好？至少我得陪着你。”  
她叹口气，走上前打开了门。  
“怎么样了？”他忙问道。  
“要过十分钟。”她看了眼放在洗手台上的验孕棒，闭了闭眼然后往外走，“我需要喝杯水。”  
“好，你先坐下，我去给你倒。”  
Ben快步走到厨房接好一杯水出来，她已经坐到了沙发上，手放在腿上还在微微发抖。  
Rey接过水一饮而尽。  
“慢点喝。”Ben伸手拍拍她的背，“小心呛着。”  
“我……”她绞着手指，“我好害怕。”  
“我知道。”他在她面前蹲下，把她的手包在自己的掌心里，“对不起，我不该让你一个人经历这些的。”  
“这不是……”  
“先听我说完。”Ben打断她，“我刚才打电话给人事部辞职了。”  
Rey一下子没反应过来:“什么？”  
“现在我们不在一个学校，我不再是你的老师，你就不用再担惊受怕的了。”  
“你不能这么做。”她着急地说道:“你马上就可以被评为终身教授了，怎么可以这个时候辞职？他们怎么会答应？”  
“一时是没答应，不过不重要。”  
“Ben!这是你的事业，你怎么可以说不要就不要，不行，我不能让你这么做。”  
“这些我都不在乎。”Ben看着她的眼睛，“Rey，我在乎的只有你，一想到你因为这些事情而担惊受怕，我就快要恨死我自己了。”  
“可是……”  
“我们可能快有孩子了，我不能让你东躲西藏地一个人面对这一切。”  
孩子……  
听到这两个字，她一下子就泄气了，“不然还能怎么办？”  
“我们结婚吧。”  
她先是惊讶，然后垂下了眼帘，“因为我怀孕了吗？”  
他轻声道:“是因为我爱你。”  
“我，我不知道。”  
“我保证，我会是个很好的丈夫，就算没有了工作，我也绝对养得起你和孩子。我们结婚后一切都不会变，你想做什么都可以，我可以照顾好一切。我保证再也不惹你生气了，昨天的事绝对不会发生第二遍。”  
“Ben……”  
“我爱你，Rey，超出一切地爱。这是我想跟你结婚的唯一理由。”他的眼睛里充满了深情，“我想每时每刻都看见你，想每天你都在我的怀里醒来，想让你的名字和我的连在一起。”  
她的眼眶开始泛红，没有谁面对这样的深情还能不动如山，况且她这么地爱他。  
“好”字就要脱口而出的时候，她突然感觉到下身涌出一股热流。  
然后她的脸色变得很精彩。  
她猛的站了起来。  
“Rey？”他有些疑惑，“怎么了？现在没想好没关系的，我不逼你。”  
“等一下……”她抬了抬手，面色纠结道:“我还要去趟洗手间。”  
他看了看表，“到时间了吗？”  
“我觉得……”她艰难地开口，“应该不用了。”  
她料理完自己，一时间不知道是该进浴缸里淹死，还是直接撞墙算了。  
你大爷的，早来几个小时会死啊。  
让她担惊受怕的也就算了，还闹了这么一大圈乌龙。  
“Rey……”Ben在外面唤道，“你已经进去很久了。”  
她深深地叹了好几口气，走过去打开门，低着头不敢看他。  
“怎么了？”他捧起她的脸，“没事的，有我在别害怕。”  
她哭丧着脸:“……我搞错了，我没有怀孕。”  
他愣了一下，然后表情舒展开来，有点失望，但更多的是如释重负。  
Rey心里更难受了，他果然还是不想要孩子的吧。  
想想也是，他跟父母的关系那么糟糕，怎么可能会想要一个家庭。  
明明情有可原，但她还是觉得心酸到不行。  
“你确定吗？”Ben不放心地问道，“我还是带你去医院检查一下吧。”  
“……我确定。”  
她从小吃不好睡不好，体质比一般人差，长大后虽然好了很多，但生理期也有不准的时候，只是之前一个人，再不准也不会怀疑到这上面去。  
他不禁松了一口气。  
Rey忍下哽咽道:“现在没事了，你不用辞职，也不用负什么责任了。”  
“这和我辞职有什么关系？”  
“我没有怀孕，你就不用勉强自己结婚，照顾孩子了……”她终于忍不住哭了出来，“反正你本来就不喜欢小孩子，现在好了，什么问题都没有了……”  
“怎么哭了？”Ben手忙脚乱地帮她擦眼泪却越擦越多，最后他没办法只是抱着她，先让她哭完再说。  
她这一早上经历了太多的刺激，本来就快离崩溃不远了，只是一直在强撑着，现在放松下来眼泪就像打开了水龙头一样，怎么都停不下来。  
Ben把她抱到沙发上坐好，轻轻抚着她的后背，慢慢哄着。  
等她哭泣声渐渐停下的时候，他伸手抽出几张纸巾，给她把脸擦干净。  
“不哭了？”  
Rey低着头不说话，他的衬衫都被她哭湿了一大片，眼泪鼻涕都黏在上面不忍直视。  
他毫不在意，“不哭了的话，我们继续刚刚的话题好吗？”  
刚刚，什么话题？她疑惑地看着他。  
“你还没回答，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“可是，我没有……”  
“傻瓜。”他笑道:“我是有多混蛋才让你觉得我因为孩子才跟你结婚。”  
Rey委屈道:“可是，你刚刚看起来松了口气的样子。”  
“因为我害怕。”他握着她的那只手紧了紧，“生孩子很辛苦的，我的外祖母就是在分娩的时候去世了。”  
“什么？”她没想到会是这样的答案。  
“我很高兴我们有孩子了，但是如果可以的话，我更想做个海马。”  
海马是爸爸负责孕育孩子的。  
Rey有些不好意思，“还好现在不用担心了。”  
“你刚刚一定被吓到了吧。”他心疼地抚上她的脸，“对不起。”  
“这也不是你的错……”她冷静下来，道:“现在没事了，你快给学校打电话吧。”  
他摇头，“那只是一份工作，如果它阻挡了我们在一起，那我放弃它毫不可惜。”  
“可是……”她还想再说什么。  
“现在换我来问你了。”他离开沙发，在她面前单膝跪下，“Rey，你还愿意嫁给我吗？”  
她看着他无比认真的样子，沉默了好一会，然后才开口道:“你知道吗？我刚刚心里很乱，也很害怕。但是有一件事我一直没有动摇过。”  
几个小时前，在得知她的生活可能即将天翻地覆的时候，她在心里构想了无数个可能性。  
可能她休学，悄悄躲在这里生孩子。可能他们会继续隐瞒，她成为别人口中那里笨到让自己怀孕的傻女孩。可能瞒不住了他们都会被学校开除，前途自此一片黑暗。  
但她从来没想过不要这个孩子，跟母性没有关系，她还没有意识到这点。她只是完全没有想过不要他的孩子。  
一秒也不曾有过。  
“我知道无论是什么样的结果，你都会陪着我。”她的眼眶又开始蓄满泪水，“我已经想象不出没有你我该怎么办了。”  
他伸手擦去她的眼泪，“我永远都在，我发誓。”  
“所以……”Rey露出一个笑容，刚要点头，她的手机却在这个时候响了起来。  
Ben本来充满期待的表情瞬间僵住了。  
她尴尬地拿起手机，“那个，是Luke。”  
他的眼神可以杀人了。  
“喂，老师。”Rey忙接起来，听那边说了一句话后脸色大变，“您，您几点下飞机？”  
她看了下表，忙不迭地答应:“好的好的，我一会就去机场接你。”  
挂了电话后，她为难地开口，“Luke他大概还有两个小时就下飞机了。他把钥匙寄给了我，我得去接他。”  
他抿了抿唇，长长地呼出一口气接受了现实，然后从地上站了起来，“好，一会我送你过去吧，我不让他看见。”  
Rey咬咬唇，“刚刚我……”  
“下次再回答。”Ben伸出手指抵在她的唇上，“没有鲜花也没有戒指，这样的求婚你不用理会。”  
她笑得眼睛微微弯起，“好。”


	13. Chapter 13

从小到大，Rey都是个好学生，成绩优异，聪明懂事，不拉小团体不谈恋爱，一心只读圣贤书，所以一直很受师长的喜欢。这是她第一次在老师面前感到心虚。  
心虚到连线条粗到不行的Luke都察觉到了，“你怎么一直低着头不说话？”  
因为我现在正在跟您的外甥，以前的学生，现在的死对头交往，几个小时前我还差点以为自己怀了他的孩子。  
Rey看了看窗外飞驰而过的汽车，觉得要是这么说，他估计能把自己丢下去，然后让车流把她碾成肉泥，所以她抬起头笑了笑，随便扯了个理由，“没什么，昨晚没睡好。”  
Luke耸耸肩，哦了一声，过了一会漫不经心问道:“你和你朋友还好吧？”  
上次着急忙慌地让他把钥匙寄回去，害他还担心了好一会，后来又说没事了，他一个单身了几十年的老男人实在搞不懂现在年轻女孩子的想法。  
“……挺好的。”  
行吧，小姑娘的心思他老人家也管不着，正好手机的提示音响了，Luke就没有再追问下去，自己掏出手机看信息了。  
趁着他低头，Rey也掏出手机想问下Ben回去了没有。  
还没打两个字，就听到Luke惊讶地问道:“人事部说Ben辞职了？”  
她手一抖差点把手机给甩出去。  
“你知道这件事吗？”  
“我……”她做不到脸不红心不跳地撒谎。  
“算了，你怎么会知道。”Luke叹了口气，把手机收了起来，然后看向车窗外，脸色凝重了不少。  
Rey抿了抿唇，打了下哈哈，“Solo教授辞职，那以后开会的时候就没人跟您吵架了。”  
见他没回答，Rey又试探性地问道:“以后见不到他，您是不是有点难过？”  
Luke回头，直觉地否定道:“当然不是，只是因为学校希望挽留他，我刚刚是在想办法。”  
“所以您希望他留下？”  
Luke的表情很不自然，“再怎么样他是个很不错的教授，失去他是学校的损失。”  
然后他指了指Rey，“要不你去劝他吧。”  
她吓了一跳:“我？”  
怎么会想到她的，难道他发现什么了？  
“全校就你和他能说上话，他不是一直想带你吗？”  
Rey眨眨眼，“所以您就这样把我卖了？”  
“只是让你去和他说说话而已。”  
行吧，这是老师吩咐的，可不是她故意要阳奉阴违。  
这件事就暂时这么带过了，Luke换了个话题，“Leia和Han明天约我一起吃饭，让我带上你。”  
“好的。”Rey点头答应，“明天我来找您。”  
Luke的脸色还是不怎么好看，他想了想让司机停车，“你先回去吧，我去找Lando喝一杯。”  
然后作势要开门下车，Rey忙阻止他，“您直接坐车去吧，我下车。”  
“别喝太多了，注意身体。”她叮嘱了一下，“需要我先帮您把行李送回去吗？”  
“不用了，我一会自己带回去。”  
Rey点点头，把钥匙还给了他就开门下车了。  
他心情应该不是很好，也不太可能和她这个学生倾诉，所以她还是别打扰的好。  
而关于Luke说的这件事，Rey在路上边走边思考着该怎么做，不免陷入了纠结。  
她一开始接受Ben辞职的决定，不是因为被怀孕的事吓到，也不是因为不想再担惊受怕地继续这场关系。而是她很清楚，他真的不在乎这份工作，更不可能为了工作让他们的恋爱变得偷偷摸摸。  
但她现在不想让他这么做了，尤其在看到Luke的反应之后。  
她不希望他真的什么都不在乎。  
Ben还没回家，她一路走回来，到家以后觉得肚子开始不舒服，就先坐在沙发上休息了。  
等到昏昏欲睡了他也还没回来，Rey决定回床上去补个眠。她昨晚没睡好，今天又折腾了一天。而且她每次的生理期都挺痛苦的，只是以前习惯了也能忍。身边大部分的女孩子都不会痛经，一直是她羡慕的对象。  
Ben一进门就发现家里有人来了，混了那么多年黑道，这点警觉性还是有的。  
然后他走到房间，看到了躺在床上，把自己缩成一团的Rey。  
她的脸色有些白，眉头紧锁着，额头上冒着汗，看起来睡得并不安稳。  
他心下一紧，出去倒了杯水进来，轻轻把她摇醒，“Rey，醒醒。”  
“唔……”她嘤咛一声睁开眼睛，声音慵懒得像小猫一样，“你回来了？”  
“嗯。”他坐上床，一只手把她扶起来靠在自己身上，把水递到她的唇边，“吃了药再睡。”  
Rey的脑子还有点不怎么清楚，乖乖地让他给自己喂了药，过了几分钟才想起来问:“这是什么？”  
“止痛药。”Ben伸手帮她把被汗黏在脸上的发丝整理好，“很快就不痛了。”  
“你还专门去买药了？”  
“我怕你不舒服。”他捏了捏她的手，皱了皱眉:“怎么这么冰？。”  
“没事，一直都是这样的。”  
平时没事的时候她的身体很好，可以扛着行李箱爬六楼大气都不带喘一下的。但是一到生理期就成了病美人，室友们嘲笑她这是缺乏滋润。  
说起来这次症状已经轻了很多，可能真的是她们说的那样吧。想到这，Rey不禁脸红了一下。  
Ben没察觉到她在想什么，只是脱了鞋上床把她搂紧，“冷吗？”  
“现在不冷了。”  
他整个人简直就是个天然的暖炉，不冷不热刚刚好，Rey干脆放任自己手脚并用地缠上他，小脑袋还在他胸膛上蹭了蹭，“你很暖和。”  
Ben浑身一僵，急忙看向天花板，做了好几个深呼吸才转移注意力。  
“Ben……”她软绵绵地唤她。  
“嗯？”  
“我有没有说过我很爱你？”  
他勾起一个笑容，“说过很多遍，但是我没听够。”  
她“切”了一声，整个人往下了一点，把耳朵放在他的心脏处，感受着他的心跳，“我很爱你。”  
他摸着她的头发，“我也很爱你。”  
“我知道。”她的声音里带了一点小得意，“Ben……”  
“嗯？”  
“不要辞职好不好？”  
“为什么？”  
“……今天人事部告诉Luke你辞职的消息，他看起来很难过。家都没回就去找朋友喝酒了。”  
他停下手下的动作，“你就为了让他不难过？”  
语气听起来很不爽，但是没有生气，也没有扭身就走，已经进步很多了。  
“我也很难过的。”她说，“我不希望你为了我放弃那么多。”  
“我说了不在乎。”  
“可我在乎啊，我不想成为你的全世界，让你除了我之外什么都不在乎。”  
他犹疑了一下，然后开口，“这样，让你压力很大吗？”  
“不是因为这个。”她冲他笑了笑，“我只会感动和幸福，不会觉得有压力。我只是希望你也能和我一样，不带遗憾地，拥有未来地幸福。”  
“所以非得把他们扯进来吗？”  
Rey放低了声音，“你很爱他们，你知道的。”  
他不承认，但也没急着否定，只是长长地叹了口气，“你就是不肯放弃是吧。”  
“如果换做是我，你会放弃吗？”Rey翻了个身趴到他身上，还扭了扭身体调整了下姿势，放低了声音，带着点撒娇道:“而且我开学就要搬回学校了，你要是辞职了，我们就很难见面了。”  
“别乱动!”他浑身一下子绷紧了，双手连忙制住她，咬着牙道:“你不觉得现在诱惑我是件很不道德的事情吗？”  
“是吗？”她调皮地眨了眨眼，“没有经验，不知道。”  
“乖乖躺好。”他侧身把她放好，威胁道:“不然我有很多办法治你。”  
他眼睛开始冒火了，Rey不敢再玩下去，乖乖不动了。  
Ben平息了一会，问道:“其实你知道只要你随便编一个理由，我什么都会同意的。为什么非得实话实说？”  
“我知道，但我不想骗你。”她敛了敛神色，“我不知道要怎么做好一个女朋友，也不知道要怎么样才算对你好，但我至少能做到不骗你。”  
他看了她好一会，妥协道:“好，不辞就不辞。”  
“你生气吗？”  
“有一点点。”他不想骗她，“但是不是因为你让我做什么，是因为你不肯放弃那些无关的人。”  
Rey知道一切得慢慢来，所以她没有再争下去，而是仰起头在他唇角印了一吻，“那这样还生气吗？”  
他的眼中闪过一道精光，俯身重新含住她的嘴唇，厮磨，吮吸，一点都没有控制力道。  
缠绵了好一会，他才逼自己放开她，忿然道:“你是上帝派来治我的吧。”  
她舔了舔嘴唇，“你不愿意吗？”  
“该死的……”他眯了眯眼，“你等着。”  
Rey撩完就跑，给他转移了话题，“你知道下学期我还有你的课吧。”  
Ben没好气地瞥她一眼，调整了半天的呼吸才说得出话，“别担心，我不会放水的。”  
“下学期多多指教了，Solo教授。”  
“你可得小心点，你一逃课我就能发现。”他捏了捏她的鼻子，然后问道:“现在还难受吗？”  
“不疼了，应该是药起作用了吧。”  
“那先起来吃饭吧，吃完饭洗个澡再睡，不然明天不舒服。”  
“好。”  
“明天我送你上班。”  
“好。”  
“上班的时候不要太累。”  
“好。”Rey翻了个白眼，“Solo教授，你已经越来越啰嗦了。”  
Ben无奈道:“你也越来越喜欢欺负我了。”  
“难道你希望我去欺负别人？”  
他眼一瞪，“你敢？”  
Rey笑了出来，“幼稚鬼。”  
他没跟她计较，接着说道，“我明天下班的时候去接你。”  
“不行。”她摇头，“明天说好了跟Luke还有Leia一起吃饭的。”  
他的表情滞了一下，然后点点头，“好，需要我去接你的时候再打电话。”  
这倒是让Rey有些惊讶，“我以为你会不高兴呢？”  
“你有你的社交，不是吗？”他淡淡地说道。  
“那你要不要和我一起去？”  
“别得寸进尺，女士。”  
“哦。”她悻悻地闭嘴。  
第二天直到下班，Rey也没接到Luke的电话，她本来以为他可能是前一天喝多了还没醒酒，就先打了个电话过去。  
出乎意料的，那边很快就接了，而且听起来他没有醉酒的样子，但是说出的话差点让她连手机没拿住。  
“您说什么？严重吗？在哪？”  
她一连串问了好几个问题，然后说了句一会到就挂了电话。  
Rey稳了稳心神，拨了个号码，“Ben……”


	14. Chapter 14

Leia出车祸了，Luke说她在过马路的时候被一辆闯红灯的车撞了，刚刚送到医院。  
Rey给Ben打了电话，却不敢在电话里说，只是叫他赶快来咖啡馆。  
他到了之后，Rey直接抢过他手里的车钥匙，“我们要去趟医院。”  
“怎么了？”Ben看她的脸色很难看，担忧地问道:“早上不是还好好的吗？”  
“Leia……”她艰难地开口，“Leia出车祸了，现在在医院抢救，还不知道怎么样了？”  
他一下子愣住，嘴唇翕动半天，“什，什么……”  
“Luke和Han已经在那里了，我们赶快过去。”她绕到驾驶座那边，正准备打开门的时候，却发现他站在原地一动不动。  
“Ben？”  
他恍若未闻，眼睛失神地看着某个方向，双手在两侧紧握成拳，仔细看还能发现他在发抖。  
Rey走到他面前，握住他的手，“别怕，她一定会没事的，我们先去医院，好不好？”  
Ben看向她，就像溺水的人抓住了一根浮木，眼睛瞬间有了焦点。  
“……嗯。”他从喉咙里挤出一道声音，感觉脚下轻飘飘的，无意识地坐上了车。  
医院并不算远，但他们都觉得这段路长得有些过分了。  
“Rey……”他沙哑地开口，“再快一点。”  
“已经很快了。”她在红灯前停下，“马上就到了。”  
他突然狠狠地捶了一下自己的腿，“不要停下!再快一点!”  
“Ben!”Rey用右手握住他的手，“冷静点!”  
他咬紧牙，然后泄气般地往后一靠，闭上眼大口喘着气。  
到了医院，车还没停好，Ben就打开车门跑了下去，Rey叫不住他，只能用最快的速度停好车追上去。  
到了急救室的走廊前，Ben却停下了脚步，不敢再往前迈一步。Rey追上来的时候就看到他好像被定住了一样，怎么也动不了。  
“没关系。”她上前拉住他的手，“会没事的，我们过去吧。”  
他闭了闭眼，逼自己挪动步伐。  
Luke和Han就在门口站着，Rey轻声道:“我去跟他们说话，你就在这里站着，好不好？”  
他轻轻地点点头。  
Rey松开他，走到两人旁边，向Luke问道:“老师，Leia怎么样了？”  
Luke抬头，本来想说话的，却在看到Ben的时候忘了说什么。  
Han听到声音往他们的方向看了过来，然后愣住了，难以置信地喃道:“Ben……”  
Ben移开眼睛，不肯看他们。Rey见状又问了一遍:“老师，医生怎么说？”  
Luke这才缓了缓心神，道:“医生说目前看来没什么危险，只是一些外伤还有内脏受到了撞击，需要休息一段时间。”  
Rey微微松了口气，给Ben投去了一个放心的眼神。  
Ben往急救室的方向看了好一会，然后转身就走。  
“Ben？”Han连忙唤道。  
“这……”Rey看了看他离开的方向，又看了看面前的两人，道:“老师，我先去看看他，Leia出来了您给我打个电话吧。”  
Luke点点头，和Han交换了下眼神，两人都若有所思地垂下了头。  
“Ben!”Rey在电梯关上门之前挤了进去，“你要去哪儿？”  
他按了地下停车场的楼层，“回去。”  
“为什么？”  
他没有说话。  
“Ben!”Rey站到他面前，强迫他跟她对视，“你明明很担心她，为什么要这样？”  
他的嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线，面无表情，要不是眼睛还有点微微泛红，她都有些怀疑刚刚那个记得捶腿的人是不是他了。  
Rey放软了语气，“我知道你不想和他们待在一起，但是躺在病床上的是你的母亲，你可不可以暂时忘了那些事，等她没事了再走行吗？”  
她在恳求他，恳求他不要无视自己的亲情，不要把自己撕得支离破碎，恳求他试着跟过去和解。  
“叮”的一声，电梯门开了，她却挡在他面前，不让他出去。  
“这里是医院，你这样占着电梯会耽误很多人的。”  
他的声音听起来波澜不惊，她无奈地让开，跟着他走出电梯。  
“车钥匙给我吧，如果你要晚点回来就打电话给我，我再来接你。”  
Rey实在忍不下去了，往前狠狠地推了他一把，“你装够了没有？”  
Ben没防范，被她推得往后退了两步，他却只是稳了稳身子没说话。  
Rey被他这副样子气得无语。一直以来，她都告诉自己要慢慢来，他不肯原谅他们无所谓，不肯放过自己也可以，反正她陪着他，总有一天她会慢慢解开他的心结。  
可是现在，他明明很担心很心痛，却要穿上冷硬的盔甲，把自己硌得遍体鳞伤才算完吗？  
“你明明很担心她，却要把自己装成这副冷血无情的样子。怎么？当一个怪物让你很自豪吗？”她急得有些口不择言了。  
怪物这个称谓刺痛了他的记忆，Ben抬起头，冷笑道:“我就是个怪物，你现在才发现？”  
她话一说出口就后悔了，“我不是这个意思……”  
“你要求我现在上去做一个孝顺的儿子，忘记他们曾经把我像垃圾一样地丢弃，和他们愉快地交谈，这就是你想要的是吗？”  
Rey解释着:“我没有要你原谅他们，我只是不想你回去之后一个人坐在家里担心……”  
“你很了解我吗？”他提高了声音，“你就那么自信我是你幻想中的那样？我为什么要担心？这些人跟我有什么关系？”  
“他们是你的家人……”  
“所以这才是重点吧，家人。”他讥笑道，“你的父母抛弃了你，你就是忍不住想在别人身上找到长辈的关爱，所以你要通过我来拥有这些你一直渴求的东西。”  
Rey不敢相信地看着他，“你觉得我做这些是因为我想接近你的家人吗？”  
“我想不出别的理由。”  
“你宁愿把我想成这样，也不愿意面对你自己。”她气得发抖:“这就是你说的不会再惹我生气。”  
Ben挫败地抹了把脸，走上前朝她伸出手，“对不起，我们今天都有点失控了，我不想为了这些跟你吵架，我们不要再争了好不好。”  
她避开他的手，声音微微发抖，咬了下唇，问道:“不争了，然后呢？我们装作若无其事地回家，你时时刻刻担心着这里，却又逼着自己不许再想。下次再遇到他们，你还要假装不在意，我还要假装看不见你痛苦吗？”  
“你为什么要去在乎那些我都不在乎的事情？”他终于忍无可忍地吼了出来，“只有我对你来说不够吗？为什么你一定要我接受别人？”  
Rey忍住喉间的酸楚，努力想心平气和地说话，“一开始我躲着你，不光是因为你是我的老师，更多的是因为你和Luke的关系对我来说很复杂。跟你在一起我需要堵上的不光是我全部的前途，还有我之前从未拥有过的温暖。”  
她红着眼对上他的眼睛，“你说我总是在敷衍，那你呢？你原谅不了他们没关系，不想和他们有牵扯也可以，只要你开心，我永远都会选择站在你这边。”  
“可你幸福吗？你能放下吗？”她的眼泪终于掉了下来，“我拥有的很少，Ben，但我愿意用我所有的一切去换你幸福，可你一直把自己死死地封印在原地，一步都不愿意走。”  
Ben的表情渐渐覆上一层寒霜，说出口的话冷得让人发抖。  
“你有什么资格来定义我该怎么幸福？”  
Rey往后退了一步，她终于失望了，胸口因为气血翻涌不断起伏着。  
她点了点头，怒极反笑，“好，我没有资格，这是你说的。”  
她从包里掏出车钥匙，本来想直接扔到他脸上，但举起手了还是改了个方向，朝着空旷的地方狠狠地扔了出去。  
钥匙在空中划过一道弧线之后消失在地上，只留下一道清脆的落地声。  
“你自己找去吧。”  
说完她转身就走，看都没看他一眼。  
电梯门合上的那一刻，Ben的身体抖了一下，他张开手，垂下眼看着掌心。  
那里因为一直握拳留下了些红色的印子，但很快就恢复如初。  
空荡荡的，什么也没有。  
Rey一个人在电梯里，眼泪越擦越多，直到有人进来，她才逼自己把眼泪憋回去。  
好在这里是医院，有人哭再正常不过，也没人太过于关注她。  
看她一个人回来，Luke和Han虽然有些失望，但先前多少做好了心理准备。  
“怎么哭成这样？”Luke皱眉，“他跟你发脾气了？”  
“没有。”Rey的声音听起来瓮翁的。  
“那你怎么……”  
Luke还想追问下去，急救室的门这时候却打开了。  
护士推着Leia走了出来，他们急忙上前。  
“Leia!”Han上前握住她的手，“你还好吗？”  
Leia看起来有些虚弱，但眼睛和平时一样有神明亮，她露出一个笑容，“没事的，不用担心。”  
医生叮嘱道，“已经没什么事了，注意休息就好。”  
他们表示了感谢，然后跟着去了病房。  
到病房没一会，Luke和Han就被Leia打发出去买东西。  
“Rey……”Leia招呼她过来，问道:“Ben是不是来过？”  
Rey惊讶道:“您这么知道？”  
Leia微微一笑，“感觉，他从出生开始，我们之间就有一种很奇妙的联系，我可以感觉到他在哪儿，开不开心，是不是受伤了？当然长大了之后就没有小时候那么强烈了。”  
“他……”  
“没关系，我知道。”Leia朝她点了点头，“你别生气，是我先辜负了他，他没有做错什么。”  
Leia以为她是在为Ben没有留下生气。  
她也不知道如何解释，只能说道:“我没有生气。”  
反正她也没资格。  
还有一周开学，她马上就去他那里把行李搬出来，看都懒得再看他了。  
她的忿然带了点在脸上，Leia看见了没说什么，只是笑了笑。  
天黑后，Han留下陪床，Luke还要去Lando那里拿行李。Rey想了想，决定先回去一趟。  
看见房子没开灯，她直接开门进去，他果然没在家。她不耽误时间，很快把自己的东西收拾好准备离开。  
要走出房门的时候，她看了看床上，眼眶有些发热。今天早上她还在他怀里醒来，现在她却要一个人离开了。  
她咬着牙，不准自己哭出来，狠下心直接头也不回地走出大门。


	15. Chapter 15

Hux觉得自己很可怜，想当年他也是第一秩序的指挥官，一人之下而已，黑白两道上有头有脸的人物，意气风发豪情万丈。谁知道树倒猢狲散，他现在已经沦落到出卖色相才能有地方住，在路上随便遇到个男人就能把他像抓小鸡一样抓到酒吧里来陪酒。  
好吧，不是随便遇到个人。他出门倒个垃圾，然后见鬼地在路上遇到了Ben，得到了两个选择:陪他喝酒或者被打一顿。  
他绝对不是对这个叛徒还有什么友情，也绝对不是看他掉魂的样子有些担心才跟着来的。  
绝对只是因为他打不过。  
所以他现在坐在酒吧里，一边看着对面的男人一杯接一杯地把酒当水喝，一边缅怀自己的前半辈子。  
Ben喝酒的姿态和以前一样，别人喝酒解愁，他像是在解渴。  
Hux单手撑着脑袋，一点劝酒的意思都没有。  
喝吧，喝死了他就可以走了。Sarah和猫咪都还在家里等着他呢。  
百无聊赖间，他抬头看电视，有个一闪而过的新闻瞬间吸引了他的注意力。  
“Leia Organa议员遭遇车祸？”他惊讶地看向Ben，“那不是你妈吗？”  
Ben停下倒酒的动作，抬眼冷冷地看着他。  
“你答应不打人的啊。”Hux浑身一哆嗦，然后摆了摆手，“你喝你喝。”  
他刚刚没看到什么消息，歇了没几分钟，又忍不住问道:“她没事吧？”  
作为前第一秩序的大人物，Hux对Organa议员还是挺尊敬的。这是个了不起的女性，跟政府里很多尸位素餐的蠢货不一样，她的聪慧和果敢曾经给他们造成了很大的麻烦，是他们一直不敢轻视的对手。  
“不是，你瞪我做什么？你瞪死我她也是你妈啊。”Hux被他瞪得濒临崩溃，“人又不是我撞的。”  
“闭嘴。”Ben冷冷地吐出两个字，然后又灌进了一杯酒。  
不让说话，那拉他来干什么，做摆设吗？  
“不让我说话你拉我来做什么？你的那个小女朋友呢？”  
Ben怔住，看着杯中的液体出了神。  
“吵架了？”Hux挑了挑眉，嗤道:“一把年纪了跟小姑娘吵架，好意思吗？”  
见他不说话，Hux胆子放大了一些，接着说道:“人家那小姑娘多好，护你跟护孩子一样，你有没有良心啊还和人家吵架。”  
他只是想找个茬刺激他，绝对没有一丝丝羡慕嫉妒的意思。  
Ben喝完最后一杯，站了起来，“回去。”  
Hux看了看桌上的酒瓶，啧啧嘴道:“终于喝够了。”  
刚走到房子前，Hux就立马跳开了好几步，“你应该可以自己回家睡觉吧，我回去了，再见。”  
说完他迈开腿就往Sarah的房子跑，一秒都没停。  
Ben也没管他，自己走到了门口。  
掏出钥匙的那一刻，他却停住了动作。  
Hux说得没错，他怎么好意思跟她生气？  
她只是希望他开心而已，从来没有人这么希望过。只有她关心他是不是还在痛苦，只有她把他的感受看得比自己还要重要。  
可他却让她伤心了，为了这该死的自尊心，他对她说出了那么过分的话。  
Ben慢慢地冷静下来，然后恨不得抽死自己。  
她现在在做什么？一个人在哭？还是气得捶床，她舍不得浪费，再生气也不会砸东西的。他应该进去让她好好揍一顿的，再生气也没关系，他怕的是她伤心。  
然而家里并没有人，只有一室的黑暗和冷清。  
Ben突然有种不好的感觉，他跑到房间打开衣柜，里面已经只剩下他的衣服，洗手间的洗漱台上也空荡荡的。  
她走了……  
东西也不见了，她不会再回来了。  
他一下子跌坐到地上，酒劲渐渐上来，他觉得世界开始天旋地转。  
“你有什么资格？”  
白天他说的话开始在耳边回响，他心痛地闭上眼。  
是他把她赶走的，他说她没有资格。她该有多难过，才会急着搬出去，不想再看见他。  
“啊!”他从喉咙里发出一声痛苦的吼叫，将一只手握成拳，狠狠地锤向地面。  
也许是酒意延缓了疼痛的传达，也许另一个地方还有更强烈的感觉，他始终不觉得痛。不知道过了多久，他停下动作的时候，指关节处已经变得鲜血淋漓了。  
“Rey……”他看着面目全非的手，失神地呢喃出她的名字。  
酒精真奇怪，能麻痹他手上的神经，却对心脏一点作用都没有。  
恍惚间，他好像又看见了当年的那个孩子，哭着喊着求父母不要把他送走。一个人在无数个午夜里醒来，不敢打电话，不敢哭出声，只能咬着被子默默流泪。  
他知道错了，她要怎样都可以，要怎么惩罚他都可以，打也好骂也好，他都欣然接受。  
只要她不离开，只要她别丢下他。  
“你在做什么？”惊诧的女声突然响起来。  
Ben一下子僵住，不敢偏过头去看，生怕是自己的幻听。  
Rey丢掉手里的东西，快步走到他面前蹲下，拉起他的手，焦急地问着:“怎么会伤成这样？痛不痛？有没有伤到骨头？要不要去医院？”  
“Rey？”他不敢相信地唤道，也不顾手上的伤，反手把她拉住，然后另一只手轻轻抚上她的脸，“我是不是出现幻觉了？”  
“你是疯了!”她又心疼又生气，“出什么事了你要把自己伤成这样？”  
她看到地上的血迹，大概能猜出他是活生生把自己砸成这样的。  
“有什么大不了的，你要把自己搞成这样？”喝得一身的酒味，还把手打得血肉模糊。她本来在生气，说着说着就开始哽咽了，“喝这么多酒，还受伤，你是笨蛋吗？”  
Ben却没管什么伤不伤的，他紧紧抓着她的手，目光恳切道:“你不要走好不好？你要我做什么我都答应，只要你不走。”  
“好，我不走。”她心疼地掉了眼泪，“对不起，不会再有下次了，我保证……”  
得到她的保证后，Ben看起来才没那么不安了，但手上的力气却不敢放松分毫。  
看他这个样子，Rey开始后悔不该跟他赌气的。她本来是打算搬出去的，随便找个酒店住几天然后搬回学校。可她刚开好房不到十分钟就后悔了。  
再怎么生气，她也不该丢下他一个人走。之前是她做错了，Leia的事对他冲击那么大，她还这么逼他。她知道他说那些话不是有意的，只是自我防御罢了，她还生这么大气，还不告而别。  
她明明答应过他会好好陪在他身边的。如果她也走了，他就只能一个人孤零零地面对这一切。  
她舍不得，所以回来了。这是不是妥协不重要，谁先服软也无所谓，她就是舍不得。  
但她没有想到他的反应会这么大，刚刚他坐在地上的样子，就像一只受了伤的小兽失去了一切。  
Rey把他扶起来，他整个人喝醉了还有些东倒西歪的，她好不容易才把他扶到床上坐好，然后小心翼翼地一根根地活动他的手指。  
“这样子痛吗？这样呢？”  
五根手指都试过以后，没见他表情有什么异样，应该是没伤到骨头。  
“我帮你处理一下，不然明天会严重的。”  
她转身想出去拿东西，却被他一把拉住了，“别走!”  
“我只是出去拿医药箱。”她耐心地哄着他，“我不走，我保证。”  
Ben这才不情不愿地放开她。  
Rey拿来了医药箱，还有两瓶水。她将其中一瓶放在床头柜，另一瓶拧开递给他，“多喝点水，不然等下会很渴的。”  
他听话地接过，几口就喝完了。  
等开始处理皮肉的时候，Rey才感觉到他刚刚有多用力。整个关节处血肉模糊，最严重的地方掉了一大块皮。  
“你要是生气打我好了，干嘛把自己打成这样？”她感觉鼻子发酸，强忍着别掉眼泪。  
“我怎么会打你？”他反过来安慰她，“没事的，不疼。”  
再重的伤都受过，这点对他来说不算什么。  
包扎好后，Rey还是不放心，“我们还是去趟医院吧，万一感染了怎么办？”  
“不会的。”他把手举到她面前，“你做得很好。”  
“你要是再敢让自己受伤，我就……我就咬死你算了。”  
“不会了，我跟你保证。”他心疼地抚上她的脸，“我让你那么生气，你应该打我一顿的。”  
“等你好了我就打。”Rey瞪他一眼，然后软了下来，“还喝了那么多酒，快休息吧，有什么话明天再说。”  
他乖乖地让她把自己扶上床躺好，然后拉住她，“你别走。”  
“我只是……”她本来想说自己去收拾一下，但看着他的眼睛就什么也说不出口了。索性顺着他坐到床沿上，“好，我就在这陪你。”  
他问她:“你不睡觉吗？”  
“总得收拾一下吧，地上还有血呢。”  
“对不起……”  
“怎么跟个小孩子一样。”Rey有些哭笑不得，她伸手帮他把被子盖好，小心地避开他的手，“快睡吧，我等你睡着再去。”  
Ben皱了皱眉，“我想洗澡。”  
臭成这样，一会熏到她怎么办？  
“可是你站都站不稳。”她轻轻摸了下他的手臂，上面黏糊糊的一层汗，他还喝了酒，这么睡肯定很不舒服，“起来吧，我帮你。”  
他习惯淋浴，但是这样伤口会沾到水。于是Rey在浴缸里放好水，然后把他扶到浴室帮他脱衣服。  
脱上衣的时候倒还好，反正夏天就一层衬衫，小心点避开手就行。到脱裤子的时候她就为难了。  
虽然两个人已经裸裎相对很多次，但这样的动作对她来说还是太难为情了。  
Ben看她脸都要烧红的样子，体贴道:“你扶住我，我自己来就好。”  
谢天谢地，Rey让他撑着自己，然后看他一只手褪去了身上剩余的衣物。  
老天，她转移开视线，刻意忽略他全裸的事实，快速把他扶进浴缸里躺好，又把受伤的右手放在外面，然后才长长地舒了口气。  
Ben不禁失笑，“又不是没见过。”  
Rey又羞又恼，狠狠地在他手臂上掐了一下，“闭嘴。”  
偏偏他的肌肉硬得跟石头一样，她掐都掐不动。  
Ben瞬间下身一紧，他倒吸一口气，连忙调整呼吸。  
“你的头发好软哦。”Rey拿着花洒开始帮他洗头，吐槽道:“脾气那么硬，头发那么软。”  
他咬着牙不敢说话。  
等她帮他擦洗身体的时候，柔若无骨的手肆意抚过他的皮肤，所到之处都像点了把火，在酒精的助燃下连成燎原大火，烧得他理智尽失。  
在她一个不小心擦过他胸前的凸起时，Ben终于忍无可忍地抓住她的手。  
“怎么……”Rey抬起头，后知后觉地撞进他冒火的眼睛，瞬间失去了反应的能力，“那个，你先，冷静一点。”  
“Rey……”他的声音沙哑得不成样子，“你帮帮我……”  
她哑然，怎么帮？


	16. Chapter 16

Rey的手被他带着在水中一路往下，直到摸到他腿间的坚硬。她睁大了眼睛，像是被烫到了一样，条件反射地就想往回缩，却被他按住。  
“Rey，帮帮我，求你……”他哑着声音恳求道:“好难受……”  
“我……”  
这，怎么帮啊？  
Rey的手就这么放在那里，进也不是退也不是，犹豫了半天最终还是没抽回来。  
Ben松开她的手，慢慢蛊惑着她，“握住它……”  
她咬着下唇，犹疑着张开手，把它圈进掌心握住。  
“嗯……”一股电流从鼠蹊顺着脊柱直冲大脑，Ben瞬间绷住了全身，发出了一声呻吟。  
“宝贝……动一动……”  
动？Rey硬着头皮，握着它前后摆动着，像换挡一样。没办法，她这辈子就这么握着一个东西过。  
“噢!”Ben吃痛地发出一声低吼。  
Rey吓了一跳，忙停住动作。  
他缓了一会，然后呼出一口气，“宝贝，温柔点，它会哭的。”  
她才想哭好吗？这东西怎么那么难伺候？  
都这时候了，她也不能直接丢下不管。  
怎么做？她用眼神询问他。  
“老天!”她的眼神看得他更痛了。  
Rey咽了下口水，靠着直觉上下撸动了一下。  
“嘶!”他立马倒吸一口气。  
所以，这是对的？Rey观察了下他的表情，试探性地又动了一下。  
“可，可以了吗？”她实在做不下去了。  
Ben咬着牙，“你做得很好，继续。”  
还要继续？  
“求你……”  
现在她终于知道了为什么Luke一再警告她不能被这双狗狗眼迷惑。  
他要迷惑人真的太容易了。  
Rey觉得自己彻彻底底地被蛊惑了，只知道跟着他的话动作。  
他的呼吸变得越来越粗重。  
一个不经意间，她的食指点上他的顶端，指甲轻轻地划过。  
“啊……”Ben的手死死地抓住浴缸边缘，绷紧了全身，然后释放了自己。  
Rey抽回手，无法直视上面黏着的东西，也无法直视他。  
Ben渐渐平缓了呼吸，自己拿着花洒简单冲洗了下身体后，从浴缸里站了出来。  
裸体她更无法直视了……  
Rey转身洗完手，然后从墙上扯下浴巾把他围了起来。  
自始至终都低着头不看他。  
他低声笑道:“你得学会不那么害羞，sweetheart。”  
“闭嘴!”Rey狠狠地瞪他一眼，然后拿毛巾给他盖在了头上，“出去换衣服。”  
Ben低头在她唇上吻了一下，“我可以自己来。”  
Rey咬了咬牙，“你刚才怎么不自己来。”  
他一下子无言以对。  
“出去。”Rey把他推到卧室里坐好，帮他吹好头发再换好衣服。一切都搞定后，她才回到浴室料理自己。  
等她回到房间，Ben还没睡着。  
“你喝那么多酒不困吗？”  
他笑了笑，“还好。”  
怕睡着了她不见吗？Rey突然觉得心里酸酸的，但她没说什么，只是关了灯，然后小心地爬到床的内侧躺下。  
“快睡吧。”  
“嗯。”他侧身想搂住她。  
“小心手。”她制止了他的动作，然后自己靠了过去，“不许再动了。”  
Ben用没受伤的那只手搂着她，感觉到她的体温后，他才安心地闭上了眼睛。  
陪他胡闹了这么一出，Rey也累了，但她花了好久才睡着。  
好在明天是周末，她可以好好休息。  
然而她醒得比平时都早。  
醒来第一件事是确认他的手没事，然后才放心地重新躺下让大脑重启。Ben还在熟睡着，听着他的呼吸声，Rey有些失神。  
她睡得并不好，在发生这么多事后难免有些心绪不稳。  
这个笨蛋。  
她看着他的睡颜，在心里又骂了一遍。  
其实她有些害怕，如果有一天，她不小心做了伤害他的事，他也会这么恨她吗？  
她知道他心里的那道伤口从来没有愈合过，而是随着时间变得越来越严重，碰一下就疼。  
他总是说有她就够了，但她很清楚自己能充当的角色只是一副止疼药。她想做的不只是在他从梦中惊醒的时候陪在他身边，她不想让他再做噩梦了。  
Rey伸手轻轻抚过他的眉眼，轻轻地叹了口气。  
一直以来都是他在迁就照顾她，以至于有时候她自己都忘了，其实她一直都没有拒绝过他，因为狠不下心，也舍不得。  
Rey搂住他，头靠在他的左胸处，耳朵里传来了他的心跳。  
算了吧，她想。如果面对这些让他这么痛，她就永远做他的止疼药又怎样。  
至于她，她会更努力地学着爱他。  
“你有什么资格？”  
不期然地，脑海中又响起了这句话。她闭了闭眼，不敢想如果再看见他对她露出那样冰冷的眼神，她会有多难过。  
突然肩膀上放上了一只手，他的声音从头顶传来。  
“醒了？”  
Rey抬起头，“我吵醒你了？”  
“没有。”他露出个笑容，“我睡得很好。”  
她的笑容看起来有些黯淡，Ben皱了皱眉，“怎么了？”  
“没事。”Rey撑起身子，“起床吧。”  
Ben却一把抓住她的手，把她扯回自己身上搂着。  
“Ben!”  
“别动……”他的下巴抵住她的头顶，“我就想多抱你一会。”  
Rey停下了挣扎的动作，“我又不走。”  
“我昨天让你很生气吧？”他搂着的手又紧了紧，“对不起……”  
她咬了咬唇，“没关系，是我，是我做的不对。”  
“Rey？”他听出了一些不对劲，双手握住她的肩膀，把她往上举了举。  
Rey被吓得惊慌失色，“你的手!”  
她忙挣脱开，自己坐了起来，拿过他的手检查。  
本来开始结痂的地方被他这么一用力又开始渗血了，她又急又气，下床拿来医药箱给他处理。  
Ben心虚地说道:“我……我忘了。”  
他是真的忘了，这点伤他也没放在眼里过。  
Rey低着头做了个深呼吸，没说话，安静地帮他处理伤口。  
她这个样子让Ben有些不安。  
直到包扎好，她才对他问道:“你可以自己洗漱吗？”  
他点了点头。  
“那你先去洗漱吧，我做好早餐叫你。”  
说完她直接走了出去，把里面的卫生间让给他。  
他出声想叫住她，话到嘴边又停住了。  
吃早餐的时候，Rey帮他把食物切成小块，叉子和杯子都放在左边，让他一只手就可以搞定。  
Ben看着有些哭笑不得，“只是一点皮外伤，我还不至于动不了。”  
她只是笑了笑，“还是小心一点吧。”  
Ben刚抬起的手滞在空中，然后看了看她，把手放下了。  
Rey不解道:“怎么了？”  
“这话应该我问你吧。”他盯着她的眼睛，“你怎么了？”  
“我……”  
“还在生我的气吗？”  
她垂下眼睛，“没有。”  
“那为什么？”  
“什么都没有。”Rey扬起一个笑容，“快吃饭吧。”  
“Rey……”他叹了口气，“你如果生气的话直接告诉我，不要这样。”  
她咬住下唇，绷紧了身体，什么都说不出口。  
Ben站起身走到她这边，伸出手指抵在她的唇上，“想咬就咬我吧。”  
Rey别开眼不看他。  
“我昨天说的那些话不是有意的。”他道歉，“对不起，我……”  
“别说了。”她打断他，“我知道的。”  
“Rey!”他提高了声音。  
她的身体抖了一下，然后轻声道:“我不想惹你生气。”  
Ben感觉心里瞬间像是被捅了一刀一样，他捧起她的脸，眼眶微微泛红，“不要这样，生气的话可以打我骂我，不要害怕我……”  
“我不是这个意思。”Rey连忙解释，“我不是害怕你，我只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
“我只是，怕你恨我。”  
他的瞳孔震惊到放大，“我怎么可能会恨你!”  
“我不知道。”她低下头，“昨天在医院，你看我的眼神，好像你很恨我。”  
“我……”  
“我知道你不是故意的，但我还是很害怕。”她的声音有些颤抖，“一开始我很生气，气到不想再见到你。但是当我离开这里的时候又后悔了，我舍不得丢下你一个人。如果你真的不想提以前的事情，我就再也不提了，只要你不难过，不恨我。”  
“Rey……”他心痛到难以复加，只能一遍又一遍地抚着她的脸，用了好久才组织好语言，“我不会恨你，永远也不会，哪怕我恨死自己，我也不会恨你，相信我。”  
她立刻摇头，“那我宁愿你恨我，也不要你恨你自己。”  
“Rey……”  
“你恨我的话我走就好了，但是你恨自己，你就会一辈子都痛苦，我不要这样。”她的眼泪终于掉了下来，“Ben，我不要你痛苦。”  
“昨天的事是我不对，我以后不会再逼你了。”她重新对他笑了笑，“我只是希望你知道，无论什么时候我都在你身边。”  
Ben深深地看了她很久，然后执起她的手，放在了自己的左胸口上。  
“我知道你在害怕什么。Rey，你不是他们，你不用担心如果自己做的不好会伤害到我。我已经不是那个无助的小男孩了，现在我没那么脆弱。”  
Rey被他说中心事，眼神有些闪躲。  
“但你得原谅我曾经软弱过，这里没那么快好，也许永远都不会好。”  
“我不是个很好的人，但我愿意为了你去变好一点。你是我人生中出现的最美好的惊喜。有你在，我才开始期盼每天太阳的升起。”他的眼睛像是黑洞一样吸引着她坠落，“所以你不用担心自己会伤害我，你只是存在着，对我而言都是一种恩赐了。”  
“Ben……”她感动得掉泪，“我，我没有那么好。”  
他摇头，“你是我的一切，Rey。”  
Rey咬了咬唇，然后擦掉脸上的眼泪，凑上前踮起脚尖给了他一个深深的吻。  
好几秒后她离开，盯住他的眼睛，一字一句无比认真地问道:“Ben Solo，我想和你结婚，可以吗？”  
他瞬间忘记了所有的动作。


	17. Chapter 17

Ben花了好几分钟才做出反应，他舔了舔唇，想为刚刚的当机挽尊，“求婚这种事应该男人来做的。”  
Rey伸出双手搂住他的脖子，歪了歪头，“所以你不愿意吗？”  
他感觉心脏停了一拍，然后绽放一个大大的笑容，欣喜若狂地抱住她，“愿意!我当然愿意!”  
“小心手!”  
他却不管，直接拉着她回房间，“收拾东西。”  
她一头雾水:“去哪？”  
“今天周末，市政厅不上班，我们去维加斯。”  
“今天？”她被惊到了，“会不会太急了？”  
“我不能等到明天再娶你。”Ben握住她的肩膀，“关于关于婚礼什么的我们可以之后再慢慢商量，但是今天，我就要你成为我的妻子。”  
他的妻子，Rey感觉自己的心脏被这几个字胀得满满的，但她还是摇了摇头，“Ben，我们不能这样做。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想和你共度余生，这样的想法永远都不会变。但不是这种时候，Leia还在医院，我不能在她还躺在病床上的时候就把她的儿子拐去结婚了。”  
他的眼睛瞬间黯淡了下去，“所以我不和他们和解，你就永远不想跟我结婚是吗？”  
“不是这样的。”她捧起他的脸，“你什么都不用做，你甚至不需要说完'Will you marry me'，我就会说愿意了。但这是我的事，Luke是我的老师，Han和Leia是你的父母，我不可能忽视他们的。”  
他纠结了一下，然后耸了下肩，很不情愿地承认她是对的。  
“但是你要告诉Luke这件事的话，就得考虑学校也会知道。”他挑眉，“所以你不许再干涉我辞职的事了。”  
“不!”她得意地扬头，“我要让他帮我们一起保密。”  
“你不怕他把你从窗户丢下去了？”  
“现在他不敢。”Rey对他笑了笑，“他怕你打他。”  
Ben捏了捏她的鼻子，“你倒是不怕我。”  
Rey环住他的腰抱着他，“有什么好怕的，你这么爱我。”  
他的笑容渐渐敛住，化成眼里浓浓的深情，然后伸手轻轻地放在她的背上，“我和你一起去吧。”  
“嗯？”她一下子没反应过来。  
“去告诉他们，我们要结婚了。”  
Rey从他怀里退了出来，“Ben，你不需要这样做的。”  
“我知道，这的确让我不舒服。”他撩开她眼前的头发，嘴角轻轻扬起，道:“但是想到这样做能让你高兴一些，我就觉得没什么了。”  
“可我不想你勉强自己。”  
“有时候我们需要妥协，这不算勉强。”他对她笑了一下，“有些事情不能逃避的，我不能让你偷偷摸摸地嫁给我。如果这些对你很重要的话，那对我也很重要。”  
“可是……”她还是有些犹豫。  
“我不想再因为这件事伤害到你了。”他抿了抿唇，“我会去面对，也会试着解决，只要你给我点时间。”  
“你确定吗？”  
他点头，“我确定。”  
Leia恢复得很不错，Rey推门进去的时候，她正在跟Han还有Luke说笑。  
“Hello，Leia，Han，老师……”Rey的笑容有点僵硬。  
人倒是挺齐的啊。  
“Rey!”Leia忙招呼道，“快请进。”  
她纠结了一下，踱步走了进来，房间里的三个人这才看见她后面跟着谁。  
“Ben？”  
Han和Luke一下子站了起来，Leia本来半躺着的，也没忍住地往前坐了坐。  
Ben面无表情，眼睛垂下没看他们，也不说话。  
“那个……”Rey出声打破僵局，“Ben说来看看Leia。”  
他们这才注意到两人的手是拉在一起的。  
什么情况？  
Leia到底见过大场面，很快就反应过来了，“快坐下。”  
Rey看了Ben一眼，然后拉着他到Leia床边的沙发坐下了。  
“你们两个？”Luke忍不住问道，眼睛一直死死地盯着Rey。  
Rey一阵心虚，“老师，我……我等一下跟您解释。”  
Leia看起来很高兴，她对Luke说道:“这是个好消息，不是吗？”  
Luke偏过头不说话。  
“我们要结婚了。”Ben直接开门见山，“Rey觉得应该来跟你们说一声。”  
“什么？”Luke跳了起来，“Rey，他说的是真的吗？”  
“我……”Rey不知道该怎么答。  
“你已经老到出现听觉障碍了吗？”Ben讽刺地看他一眼，然后站了起来，作势欲走，“我说完了。”  
“Ben。”Rey拉住他，挑了挑眉，“嗯？”  
他又悻悻地重新坐下。  
这一幕看得他们三个人面上都带了点讶色。  
Leia看向她，笑道:“Rey，如果你不介意的话，我想跟Ben单独谈谈。”  
“当然。”Rey拍拍他的手，给了他一个安定的眼神，然后站起来走了出去。  
Luke叹口气，“我也先出去吧。”  
不到十秒钟，房间内只剩下他们一家三口了。  
Han一改往日的洒脱，此刻站也不是坐也不是，拘谨到不行。  
最后还是Leia看不下去让他坐下，他才不安地坐到Ben的旁边，还尽量不碰到他。  
虽然在记忆里，Ben觉得自己已经对他们没有了感情，但现在坐在这里，面对躺在病床上的母亲和局促不安的父亲，他发现自己的心肠很难硬得起来。  
“你的手怎么了。”Leia问出他一进门她就想问的事情。  
Han这才注意到他的手上打着绷带。  
“没事。”Ben漫不经心地随口答道。  
Leia看他行动不受影响才放下心来，“我很高兴，你愿意将这个消息来告诉我们。”  
“不是我，是Rey想说。”  
“你找到了心爱的女孩子，我也为你高兴，我相信你们会很幸福的。”  
他低头不语。  
“还有，我很抱歉，为之前所做的一切。”  
他的眼睛动了动。  
“作为父母，是我们辜负了你，你不原谅我们没有关系。”Leia和Han交换了下眼神，接着说道:“我们一直很爱你，也许你不信，但这是真的。”  
“这些都不重要了。”他淡淡地说道，“我来这里不是想说这个的。”  
Leia的笑容黯了一些，“我知道，但是我一直都没有机会说这些。我说这些不是因为想让你原谅我们，我只是想让你知道，你不是被抛弃的孩子。我们之前做得很不好，但我们只是想保护你。”  
他有很多的怨言，从他还是个孩子的时候就有。被抛弃，被防备，被质疑，他很难没有怨言，他以为自己能够狠狠地，义正言辞地指责他们。  
但他发现自己做不到。  
连Leia说爱他，用这个他以往嗤之以鼻的字眼，他也没有话反驳。  
因为他也有了自己爱的人，他好像知道了那种明明想给她全世界，却因为笨手笨脚反而伤到她的无奈。  
“Ben……”Han搓了搓手，艰难地开口，“我很抱歉，我是个很差劲的父亲，真的对不起。”  
Ben深深地吸入一口气，缓解了喉咙中不知道什么时候涌上来的酸涩。他看着双手，直到手心被盯得发热，他才发现自己能握住的不再是虚无一片了。  
他握起手，抬头看着他们，突然觉得这束缚了他几十年的枷锁可以取下了，这个决定原来很容易就做了，他说:“我原谅你们。”  
我原谅你们把我放在最后面，原谅你们对我的忽略，原谅你们把我抛在黑暗里，原谅你们无视我的哀求，原谅你们丢下我。  
我原谅你们，不是因为你们是父母，也不是因为我理解了你们的做法。  
我原谅你们，是因为过往已经不再重要，我已经不需要怀揣着恨意才能活下去，我有了可以拥抱的光亮。  
我一个人跨过了所有的孤独，痛苦，挣扎，在彼岸遇到了那个在等我的人。  
所以我选择不再被过往羁绊，我选择放过自己，所以我原谅你们了。  
“我原谅你们了。”他又说了一遍，然后看着他们，踌躇着唤了一声:“……父亲，母亲。”  
久违了十几年的称呼让他们忍不住泣不成声。  
“谢谢，谢谢你，Ben……”  
而病房外的氛围就没有那么和谐了。  
“那可是Ben Solo，Ben Solo啊……”Luke气得吹胡子瞪眼。  
Rey大着胆子道:“他是我男朋友，我知道他是谁。”  
“你还敢说!”Luke指着她训道:“你知不知道他是你的老师，你想被学校开除吗？”  
“所以，您得帮我保密。”  
Luke睁大了眼睛，“凭什么？”  
“您是我老师啊。”Rey嘟囔着。  
“你跟他扯在一起之前怎么不想想我是你老师？你是想气死我吗？”  
“那现在已经这样了，您说怎么办嘛。”她开始耍赖，“你要是让我们分手，Ben会恨死你的。”  
“你!”  
“您要是帮我们保密，他一定会感激您的。”  
“我干嘛要他感激？”  
Rey撇了撇嘴，“您别跟我说，您对当年的事情就一点都不愧疚？”  
他还真没脸这样说。  
“那现在有个机会，你们可以重修于好，不好吗？”她开始做说客，“他这么多年孤苦伶仃的，您就真的忍心让他再一个人？”  
能忍心才怪呢。  
不对啊，怎么说来说去变成他的错了？  
Luke突然反应过来，“你还有道理了？”  
Rey立马乖乖坐好，“没有没有，我都听老师您的。”  
Luke被她气得无语，好半天才叹了口气，“你就不怕他是为了气我才接近你的？”  
“我觉得他要是想气死你应该不用这么麻烦。”  
Luke瞪她一眼，然后问道:“你是认真的吗？”  
Rey敛住神色，点了点头，“我很认真。”  
“你们这些年轻人。”Luke垂下眼，无奈地摇了摇头，“随你们吧。”  
“谢谢老师。”  
“只是……”他看起来还有些不放心。  
“什么？”  
“……如果你们吵架了，再生气也不要说走就走，他比看起来脆弱很多。”  
Rey对他笑了笑，“我知道了。”


	18. Chapter 18

离开医院的时候，Rey发现Ben有些不一样了。  
他还是那副世界毁灭都与我无关的表情，但身上的锋芒已经少了很多，眼睛里有了光。她很喜欢他现在的样子，眼睛都移不开。  
Ben接收到她的视线，问道:“怎么这样看着我？”  
“没什么。”Rey笑得眉眼弯弯，“只是突然觉得，这样真好。”  
“呵……”他哼了一声，伸手捏了捏她的鼻子，“你知不知道你这样看起来很傻？”  
Rey调皮地吐了吐舌头，“我喜欢。”  
他到底没绷住笑，“太阳都落山了，不饿吗？”  
“饿……”她摸摸肚子，可怜巴巴地说道，“你想吃什么？”  
“想吃野餐。”  
嗯？  
现在？  
天都快黑了唉。  
虽然满腹疑问，但是Rey还是随他一起买了食物，来到了一处山顶，开着车灯，坐在地上就开始野餐。  
白天的热浪慢慢褪去，偶尔吹过一阵凉爽的晚风让人很舒适。四周很安静，只是时不时会传来几声蛙鸣虫叫，这一切都让人很惬意。  
天气也不错，Rey往后撑着手，仰望着满天星空，感慨道:“很久都没有看星星了。”  
Ben坐到她旁边，跟着她抬头，问道:“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”她转过头对他笑道:“尤其是喜欢和你一起看。”  
“那以后我都陪你一起。”  
“好。”Rey看着他，又笑了。  
他失笑，“怎么老是笑？”  
“我只是，好喜欢这样的你。”她的眼睛里像是掉进了星星，“真好。”  
他的笑容淡了一点，“我应该早点这样做的，对吗？”  
“不晚。”她摇头，“只要你高兴，什么时候都不晚。”  
Ben看了她好久，问道:“有时候，你会不会觉得我很不知好歹？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
他自嘲地一笑，“我有父母，有家人，他们也许没有那么坏，我却这么恨他们，听起来很像个禽兽。”  
“我从来没有这么想过。”Rey坐直了身体，把手放在他的手背上，“你的痛苦和你拥有什么并没有关系，我没有嫉妒过你，也没有认为你应该原谅，我希望你放下不是因为这些事情无关紧要，是因为它束缚着你，而我舍不得。”  
他抿了抿唇，嘴巴张开又合上，好几次后才说出话，“可我从来没有关心过你的痛苦，我一直觉得那些都不重要，是我太自私了，对不起。”  
“你是这样想的吗？”Rey微讶，“你觉得我的问题比你的严重，所以应该得到更多的关心吗？”  
“不是吗？”  
“傻瓜。”她笑了笑，重新看向星空，“小时候在孤儿院，我的床就在窗边，一睁眼就能看见天空。我记得有一次院长说我们来自天堂，是被上帝派下来的天使，就跟星星一样。”  
“可我那天看了一本书。书上说星星是宇宙中的天体，恒星是因为自身的反应发光，行星反射恒星的光，跟上帝还有我们都没有关系。”  
他一下子不知道怎么说，心里有点疼。  
“光是银河系里，就有几千亿颗星星。小时候我看着这么多颗星星，心想连地球都不算什么，更何况我呢，我什么都不是。”  
“所以父母不要我，没有人关心我也很正常。”她语气无可避免地低落了一些，“我当然会很难过，但是这些都不是我能强求的东西，我会慢慢放下。”  
“能做到吗？”  
“以前很困难，可是现在我觉得，也许我做到了。”Rey对他露出一个明媚的笑容，“如果有一天我遇到了我的父母，我会告诉他们，我不恨他们了，现在我拥有了比过去重要得多的东西。”  
“我有你了，不是吗？”  
Ben伸手圈住她，低头吻了吻她的额头，“我会永远陪着你。”  
Rey正享受着这一刻的温情，突然觉得手心处一阵冰凉，低头一看，一枚戒指被放在她的手里。  
“这是？”  
“可能现在不是个好时候。”他垂下眼看着她的手，“但是我不想再等了。”  
“你说的没错，这个宇宙很大，每个人都不算什么。但是我找到了你，对我来说，你就是全宇宙。”他看住她的眼睛，“嫁给我吧。”  
“我……”Rey有些反应不过来。  
“我知道，我不算一个很好的男人，但是我会慢慢变好，我跟你保证，我会努力。”  
“你很好。”她捧着他的脸，“不许再说自己的坏话。”  
他点头，“好。”  
她看了下手里的戒指，笑了笑:“好漂亮，你什么时候买的？”  
“上次求婚之后就买了。”他不好意思地咬了下嘴唇，“本来想好好准备一个浪漫的场景，但是……”  
“没关系。”她微笑着摇摇头打断他，“这是我能想到的最浪漫的场景了。”  
有微风，有虫鸣，有星空。  
还有他。  
Ben试探地问道:“所以……”  
Rey抬起手，把戒指举到他面前，假装不悦地撇撇嘴，“难道还要我自己戴上去吗？”  
他反应过来，伸手把戒指拿回来，然后执起她的左手。戒指在触到她指尖的时候停下，他抬眼，再确认了一遍，“嗯？”  
Rey失笑，“Yes，I do。”  
Ben这才放心地给她戴上，然后把她紧紧地抱在怀里，“谢谢。”  
“无论你什么时候，在什么样的场景下问我，我的答案都是愿意。”她在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“别那么紧张。”  
他有些无奈，“你有一辈子的时间可以打趣我，不用急在这一天。”  
“一辈子吗？”Rey看了看自己被圈住的手指，“听起来不错。”  
“嗯，很不错。”他又收紧了手，“虽然没有结成婚，但是至少成功订婚了。”  
听出他话里的耿耿于怀，Rey觉得有些好笑，道:“现在也不晚啊，我听说维加斯二十四小时都可以。”  
“你是认真的？”他喜出望外，不敢相信地问道。  
“只要你愿意。”  
“我当然愿意!”他乐不可支，只差下一秒就飞到登记处了。  
然而过了一会，Ben却敛起了笑容，摇头道:“还是不要了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我不能让你这么草率地嫁给我，之前的一切已经很草率了。”  
“我不……”  
Rey刚想说不介意又被他打断了。  
“这世界上就只有一个你，Rey。”他握住她的肩，“而我找到了，我绝对不能就这么把你带去维加斯，跟一堆醉鬼挤在一个房间结婚，我不能这么做。”  
“我要告诉全世界，我找到你了。”  
“额……”Rey皱了皱眉，“我觉得世界不会在意这个事情。”  
Ben一脸黑线，“你可不可以抓下重点。”  
“重点是，我已经做好了准备。”她也搭住他的肩，“我也不觉得需要什么仪式，我从来没有想象过自己的婚礼是什么样子的，如果现在非要我提一个要求的话，那就是新郎是你。”  
“要求真低。”他刮了刮她的鼻子，“那你从现在开始就要好好想象一下想要什么样的婚礼了，发挥想象力，要多盛大都可以。”  
她觉得有些好笑，“为什么你那么执着？”  
“你值得最好的一切，别人有的，我都会给你，别人没有的我也想给你。”他抚上她的脸，“你要试着对我要求高一点，贪心一点。”  
Rey脸上的笑意滞了一下，眼睛突然有些发酸。她吸了吸鼻子，掩下泪意，站起身昂起头道:“那你转过去。”  
Ben不明所以，但还是乖乖站了起来，转过身背对着她。  
下一秒Rey就跳到了他背上，他忙伸手兜住她的腿，问道:“做什么？”  
“背我走一会。”她在他耳边发号施令。  
“遵命!”他的声音听起来很愉悦，手部收紧了一下，然后拔腿就开始跑。  
“喂!”Rey吓了一跳，“我没让你跑……”  
他却充耳不闻，脚下的速度也没放慢，Rey怕摔跤就紧紧地搂着他。  
跑了几圈后，她表示想下来了，“你不累吗？”  
他又跑了一圈才蹲下把她放在草地上坐着，然后回头笑道:“你很轻。”  
你哄鬼吗？  
她好歹也是个成年人了，能轻到哪儿去？  
Rey翻了个白眼。  
Ben挑挑眉，凑到她耳朵旁，轻声道:“我的体力怎么样，你应该很清楚的。”  
说完他还轻轻咬了下她的耳垂。  
Rey的脸一下子变得通红，恼羞成怒下偏过头，也给他的耳朵来了一口。  
“嗯……”Ben发出一声闷哼，手下一用力，她就被他放平在草地上了。  
他随后覆了上来，嘴唇直接贴了她的，手也不安分，不停地在她的身上游走点着火。  
意乱情迷间，Rey回笼了一丝理智，她把手抵在他的胸前，“不行……”  
Ben停住动作，把头埋在她的脖颈处，花了好大的力气才克制住自己。  
他狠狠地在她的脖子上吸了一口，咬牙道:“如果换个时间，你就别指望我停下来了。”  
Rey觉得他有些丧心病狂了，“这里是野外……”  
他抬起头看着她，“我们还有车。”  
黑色的眼睛里闪着的火苗让她有些不寒而栗。  
她吞了吞口水，不禁为几天后的自己担忧。


	19. Chapter 19

然而Rey担心的事并没有发生，因为几天后就开学了，在打电话确认室友们下午到之后，她在早上就搬回了宿舍。  
为了不让别人看见，她拒绝了Ben提出的送她的要求，努力忽视他那跟锅底有得一拼的脸色，自己背着行李走了。  
到宿舍的第一件事就是先给他打电话。  
“我已经到了。”  
“嗯……”那边不情不愿地哼了一声。  
她笑了笑，“还在生气吗？”  
“没有。”  
最好是没有。  
想到他今晚就只能一个人孤零零地待在家里，Rey也有点心疼。  
“明天来学校，我们就可以见面了。”  
Ben听起来很委屈，“都怪你不让我辞职。”  
不然他现在可以拉着她大摇大摆地到处走，晚上就直接抱回家，哪儿用得着这么憋屈。  
“也不用等太久啊。”  
他咬了咬牙，“你还有两年才毕业!”  
“一年，我的学分已经快修满了。”  
一年……  
“365天……”  
不然她还能变个魔术让它变成3天吗？Rey扶了扶额，“我们说好的。”  
Ben环视了一遍四周，叹了口气:“我没想到会这么难熬。”  
她感觉心脏一下子被捏住了，“我……”  
他反应过来，忙笑了一声，“其实没什么，我只是发下牢骚。你现在离我几英里而已，并不算远。”  
Rey知道他是为了怕她难受才这么说的。她吸了吸鼻子，突然发现这场分离折磨的不光是他，她也很难受。  
宿舍里明明还是原来的样子，就因为没有他，这里突然变得难以忍受了。  
她想起来以前看过的那些爱情电影，那些撕心裂肺的画面原来一点都夸张。人有时候就是那么没出息。  
“Ben，你会一直这样吗？”  
“怎样？”  
“嗯……”她沉吟了一会，然后想了想道:“像现在这样，只是分开一会就受不了了。会不会有一天你也会像其他人一样，不再想见到我？”  
Ben轻笑了一声:“傻瓜。”  
“我是说真的。”  
“你是真的不知道，我有多爱你吗？”他用气声轻轻问道，声音顺着耳朵飘进心脏，在上面挠了一下。  
“为什么要担心以后？时间对我又没有什么意义。一小时很短，一天很短，一年也很短，有你在的时间，怎么都算不上长。”  
“有你陪着我的才叫未来。我不是因为享受现在的时光才喜欢你，是因为有你，我才愿意喜欢这些时间。”  
她安静地听着，直到他说完，她也没有说话，就这么听着彼此的呼吸声从听筒里传来。  
Ben后知后觉地觉得有些难为情，没忍住地唤道:“Rey？”  
“我也是。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说的这些，我都一样。”  
他在那边先是愣了一会，然后长长地呼出一口气，“真希望明天早点到。”  
“别这么着急。”Rey笑了笑，“好了，Solo教授，我要收拾房间了，明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
两个人恋恋不舍地挂了电话。  
Rey为自己成为了那种一心只想谈恋爱的人而感到一丢丢的羞耻，所以她决定先把心力投入到大扫除里去。  
等室友Rose拉着行李箱回来的时候，Rey已经把房间全部打扫干净了。  
“Rey!”Rose一边整理行李一边赞叹，“我妈都没有这么收拾过我的房间。”  
“打发时间而已。”Rey耸耸肩，“Billie怎么还没回来？”  
“应该快了吧，她一个小时前刚下飞机。”  
话音刚落，宿舍门就被人打开了，蹦进来一个留着金色长发，精致美丽的女孩子。  
“好久不见啊，我的朋友们!”  
Rose淡定地双手环胸，“你是不是又在飞机上喝多了？”  
“一杯红酒而已。”Billie走了进来，分别给了她们两个一个拥抱。  
“Oh!My god!”松开Rey的时候，她突然捂着嘴尖叫道。  
“怎么了？”两人被她吓一跳。  
“这是什么？”她执起Rey的左手，指着上面的戒指问道，“Rey，你订婚了？”  
“真的假的？”Rose跑过来一看，眼睛瞬间瞪得像铜铃，“你什么时候有的男朋友？”  
这发现得也太快了吧，Rey忍住捂脸的冲动，搬出早就准备好的说辞，“我只是戴了个首饰而已。”  
“这可是T家这季刚出的求婚戒!”Billie忍不住激动了，“你怎么会戴它？”  
忘了Billie是个时尚达人了。  
“是吗？”  
这戒指什么牌子她是真的不知道，Rey干笑两声，“我只是看它好看就戴上了，应该是假的吧。”  
Billie仔细端详了一遍，“这假货做得也太好了吧。你在哪儿买的？”  
“就是有一天路过家小店买的。”  
Rose切了一声，“我还以为你终于想开谈恋爱了。”  
Billie感慨完了两句做工精致，终于放过她忙自己的去了。  
Rey觉得良心有点痛。  
晚上吃完饭回到宿舍，Rose突然问道:“Solo教授布置的作业你们完成了吗？”  
“勉强吧，虽然漏洞百出。”Billie撇撇嘴，“你呢？”  
“和你差不多，他能给我及格就不错了。Rey，你应该做得不错吧？”  
她，忘了……  
Rey如梦方醒。  
上学期结束前他留了作业，开学就得交。  
“我的妈呀！”  
这表情Rose太清楚了，她问道:“你该不会，没做吧？”  
Rey怔了半天，默默地拿出电脑，“我现在赶……”  
“光是计划书就至少要一个星期吧。”Billie担忧地问道:“你来得及吗？”  
“来不及……”在电脑开机的空档，Rey绝望地扶住额头，“我死定了。”  
想到Ben平时的死人脸，Rose不禁打了个寒颤，忍不住问道:“Solo教授布置的作业你都能忘，你假期做什么去了？”  
做……  
Rey叹口气:“就是忘了。”  
一向努力学习的好学生居然会忘了作业？Rose心里存疑，但也没追问下去，说道:“我们帮你吧。”  
“是啊，不然你一个人肯定弄不完。”  
“不用了。”Rey摇摇头，“Solo教授说过要独立完成的，我尽力赶吧。”  
Ben的第一堂课是在四天后，这几天不眠不休赶一下，能完成多少算多少。  
因为忙着赶作业，第二天Ben来学校开会，发信息说要见她都被拒绝了。  
“我要赶作业!”  
Ben根本没想到是赶自己的作业，只是觉得不能打扰她学习，就忍了忍自己回去了。  
但是毕竟工作量在这，四天她再怎么样也赶不完。熬了几个晚上的夜后，在上课前的半个小时，Rey终于放弃了。  
“我尽力了……”她一下子趴在桌子上，“等死吧。”  
“好了。”Rose不忍心地拍拍她的肩，安慰道:“可能Solo教授也不会把你怎么样。”  
他倒是不敢把她怎么样。  
Rey叹了口气，“Rose，你帮我个忙。”  
“什么？”  
“上课前你们先帮我问问他，没交作业会怎样。”  
“好。”Rose点点头，然后看了看她，担忧道:“你已经几天没好好睡觉了，要不要休息一下？脸色很难看唉。”  
“算了吧。”Rey收拾好课本站起来，“没交作业也就算了，要是还敢逃课，我真的没活路了。”  
她们刻意走得慢了一点，走到门口的时候，Ben已经在讲桌前准备课件了。  
Rey先把Rose和Billie推进了教室，她自己躲在门边听着。  
“Solo……教授……”Rose壮着胆走到Ben面前，“你好……”  
Ben抬头，挑眉道:“嗯？”  
“那个……”她好怂。  
Billie看不下去，壮了壮胆问道:“我们想问问，如果这次没有交作业的话，会有什么惩罚？”  
“没交作业？”Ben瞥她们一眼，然后看回电脑，“扣除期末成绩的百分之二十。”  
嗯，是他的风格。Rey点点头，然后走到室友身边，对他打了个招呼，“早上好，Solo教授。”  
Ben看向她的速度有些快，但他很快掩饰下来了，装作若无其事地回道:“早上好。”  
她的脸色不太好，黑眼圈也有点重，没有休息好吗？  
他克制自己不要追问下去。  
Rey打完招呼就和室友找座位坐下了，时不时地把目光投向他。  
Billie以为她是害怕，就安慰道:“你也不用太担心了，反正你成绩好，扣除百分之二十应该也不会太低。”  
她的确不担心，只是不看他，可能自己就要困得睡过去了。  
Rey低下头，“我知道。”  
大概是被Rose和Billie提醒了，上课后，Ben的第一件事就是问谁的假期作业没完成。  
整个教室就Rey一个人站起来了。  
Ben的瞳孔瞬间放大，同学之间也响起了一些骚动声。  
毕竟这可是以铁腕著称，逼得没有一个人敢逃课打混的的Solo教授啊。毕竟这可是全班最努力最有天赋的好学生啊。  
百年难得一见。  
Rey歉然道:“我很抱歉。”  
所以，她一直在赶他布置的作业？  
他们整个假期都在一起，他居然都没有提醒过她作业的事。  
她为什么不告诉他？  
Ben脸上带了点愠色，道:“下课之后，来趟我的办公室。”  
在场的人都向Rey投向同情的目光。  
“好的。”她很淡定地应下。


	20. Chapter 20

下课后，Rey在同学们充满同情的眼光中收拾好东西，亦步亦趋地跟在Ben的身后走出了教室。  
他应该很不高兴。  
她很快得出了结论，因为远离了众人的视线范围后，他也没回头看她一眼。  
Rey好笑地勾起嘴角，跟着他走到了办公室的楼层，左右望望确定没人后，她伸出手扯了扯他的衣角。  
“你又不高兴了？”  
Ben定住身体，回头眯了眯眼，“你说呢？”  
“嗯……”她的眼睛转了转，“我没交作业，教授您生气也是应该的。”  
知道她在打混混，他不说话，只是瞪了她一眼。  
Rey吐了吐舌头，正想进了办公室再慢慢哄人的时候，斜后方的门开了。  
Luke走了出来，对她招了招手，“Rey，正好你来了，进来一下。”  
“我……”Rey看了看Ben瞬间黑下去的脸色，又转头看了看老师，“有什么事吗？”  
“有正事。”Luke着重了“正事”两个字，还略带鄙夷地瞥了Ben一眼。  
察觉到身边的人瞬间变得很不爽，Rey连忙道:“好的老师，我马上过去。”  
然后她转头对他笑了笑，“那我一会儿再来找你。”  
Ben黑着脸不说话，顾虑着走廊还有摄像头，Rey也不好哄他，只能先放着了。  
“老师，有什么事吗？”  
Luke递给她一份文件，“之前的那个课题结项了，你整理下数据，写好论文明天下午之前发给我。”  
“这么急吗？”  
“哼!”Luke冷哼一声，“后天就是周末，你有时间吗？”  
Rey不好意思地笑笑:“额……”  
看她这没出息的样子Luke就气不打一处来，不耐烦地挥挥手，“走吧走吧，别在我这笑。”  
“好嘞。”她高高兴兴地走了。  
Ben的办公室虚掩着门，Rey推开门走进去，没忘顺手把门反锁上。  
Ben正坐在桌前批作业，听到她进来只是顿了下动作，就是不抬头。  
这么爱生气……  
Rey撇撇嘴，走到他旁边，伸手把他的椅子转来面对自己，“真的不理我了？”  
他不说话，Rey强行捧起他的脸，在他惊诧的眼神中凑上前狠狠地吻了一下。  
没等他反应过来，她又亲了一口，“这样还生气吗？”  
Ben眯了眯眼，双手圈住她的腰，往前一用力，她就坐到他腿上了。  
Rey吓了一跳，条件反射地搂住他的脖子，然后定了定神，歪了歪头笑道:“不生气了？”  
“我为什么生气，你不知道吗？”  
“可是，我没做错什么啊。”  
他沉下脸，伸手抚上她眼下的乌青，“作业没做为什么不告诉我？”  
“谁没做作业还敢提前告诉老师啊？”  
“我不只是你的老师。你如果早点跟我说了，至少我可以延迟交作业的时间。可你居然让别人来套我的话，逼我处罚你吗？”  
“Ben。”Rey敛了敛神色，“你知道这样是不对的。”  
他不占理，说不过她，索性就自己生着闷气了。  
“但是……”她晃了晃身体，“看到你这样做，我很高兴，也很感动。”  
他的脸色稍稍缓和了一点。  
“不生气了？好不好？”  
Ben眸色一深，一只手压住她的后脑勺就吻了上去，另一只手在她的腰上收紧，让她跟自己贴得更紧。  
渐渐地，Rey感觉腿根处被东西抵住了，双腿没办法合拢，就这么被他抵着，一阵阵的电流划过身体，电得她浑身酥软。  
“你刚刚锁了门……”他的唇转移到她的耳边，“真聪明。”  
她的理智一下子回笼。  
这一层楼都是教授，Luke的办公室就在斜对面，听到什么的话她还要做人吗？  
Rey一下子站了起来，跳开老远，“我，我等下还要上课。”  
Ben的喉结上下滚动着，不停地做了好几个深呼吸，觉得自己迟早要被她玩死。  
“那个……”Rey也有些愧疚，“辛，辛苦了。”  
然后她接收到了他冒火的眼神。  
好半天后，他才缓下来，问道:“今晚回家吗？”  
“我今晚要写论文……”她拿起桌上的文件，“Luke说明天就要交。”  
这舅舅没法认了……  
他皱眉:“你几天没有睡好觉了？”  
“做完了我就好好睡觉。”Rey举手保证，“后天周末我就回去，好不好？”  
没等他说话，她就往后退了几步，“要上课了，我先走了。”  
说话一趟跑到门口，拧锁开门一气呵成，Ben还没来得及说什么，她已经跑没影了。  
晚上Rey又泡好了咖啡开始敲论文，到临睡前都没有要上床的意思。  
刚跟男朋友发完信息的Rose问道:“你今晚还是不睡觉吗？”  
Rey伸了下懒腰，“再坚持一天吧，明天就好了。”  
Billie表示同情，“明天我没课，约好了周末的别墅Party，你们要不要一起去？”  
“我已经没精力了。”Rey半死不活地回道。  
Rose也摇头，“我要去和Finn约会。”  
Rey回头问道:“所以，你们两个明天起都不回来吗？”  
两人一起点头。  
“OK。”  
第二天早上撑着最后一点精神上完课，把论文交给Luke后，Rey打车来到Ben的房子。他还在学校开会，她直接走进卧室，脱掉鞋关掉手机，倒头就睡。  
Ben回来得挺早，走到卧室看到她在床上躺着的时候还有点吃惊。  
不是说周末才来吗？  
吃惊过后是欣喜，然后是心疼。  
怎么把自己累成这样了？他看了看透光的窗户，走过去拉上了窗帘，刚刚还明亮的室内瞬间变得昏暗无光。  
想了想，他也脱了衣物躺上床，轻轻地把她搂紧怀里抱着。这一个星期来孤枕难眠，天知道他有多想她。  
想到他已经不记得以前没有她的日子，是怎么过来的了。  
感觉到熟悉的怀抱，Rey调整了下姿势，往他的怀里钻了钻，双手搂住他又睡了过去。  
他无声地笑了笑，闭上了眼睛。虽然时间还早，他也睡不着，但就是舍不得放开。  
Rey一直睡到第二天早上艳阳高照才醒，醒来后花了好几分钟脑子才恢复运转。她坐起来看了看四周，房间里只有她一个人，但是身边还有人躺过的痕迹。  
“Ben？”她唤了一声，声音不大，只是没想太多地脱口而出，也没指望他能听见。  
没想到他很快就走了进来，“醒了？饿不饿？”  
“还好。”她有些迷糊，“我睡了多久？”  
Ben看了看手表:“至少，十六个小时吧。”  
“呀!”Rey咂舌，“我居然能睡这么久。”  
“你还好意思说。”他瞪她一眼，从床头柜上端起早就倒好的水递给她，“为了份作业熬那么多天的夜，疯了吗？”  
Rey接过杯子喝了一口水，笑了笑，“做人要有点原则，Solo教授。”  
他深深地看了她一眼，意有所指:“我很有原则。”  
她脸上被他看得有点烧，没好意思和他对视。Ben没再说下去，换了个话题，“快去洗漱吧，吃饭了。”  
“好。”  
昨天回来的时候太困，现在休息好了，她才后知后觉地有了一种很怪的感觉。其实她只搬走了一个星期，东西都还有一部分在这里，可再回来，却感觉离开了好久。  
她以前一直都是漂泊不定的，也没有特别留恋过哪个地方，可现在居然对这里生出了一股浓浓的不舍。好像只有在这里，才感觉自己有了归属。  
这里，是她真正和他在一起，相知相处的地方。  
Rey走进厨房，看他在灶台前忙碌，忍不住上前从背后抱住他。  
他的身子僵了一下，然后很快放松下来，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”她闻着他身上的味道，又收紧了手，“只是突然很想抱抱你。”  
Ben把煎好的鸡蛋装进盘子里，然后转过身，“你快一天没吃东西了，先吃饭，吃完饭随你抱。”  
听出他话里的打趣，Rey也不恼，听话地点点头，依依不舍地收回手，端着盘子走到餐厅，然后站在原地，眨了好几遍眼。  
大概是觉得她应该很饿了，他准备的食物很丰盛，除了她刚刚端出来的鸡蛋，餐桌上还有香肠，面包，三明治，沙拉，麦片，牛奶，还煎了薄饼。  
她有些目瞪口呆:“你是觉得我这个星期都没有吃饭吗？”  
“食堂的饭很难吃。”他很淡定地坐下，“你看起来都瘦了。”  
她忍不住翻了个白眼，“我才离开了一个星期……”  
而且一顿都没少吃，怎么可能会瘦？  
他却不听，将桌上的食物装了一大盘放到她面前，“快吃吧。”  
Rey看着面前堆积如山的食物，忍不住笑了。  
“笑什么？”  
“Billie说她每个假期回家，她爸爸都是这么让她吃饭的。”  
他没好气地看她一眼，“我又不是你爸。”  
“我觉得有点像。”Rey叉起一口食物放进嘴里，“你现在的作风有点老派。”  
Ben的脸黑了不少，因为他们之间十岁的年龄差，他可没少被Hux嘲笑。  
用那白痴的话说，他开始约会的时候她可能路都还走不稳呢。  
察觉到气压低下来，Rey忙笑了笑哄道:“我不是说你老，我的意思是，你和长辈一样会照顾……人……”  
也不太对哦，她的声音逐渐消失在他越来越不爽的目光里。  
他切香肠的力气越来越大，Rey都能听到刀子划过盘底的声音，听得她浑身发麻。  
“我是说……”  
“行了别解释了。”他打断她，“快吃吧。”  
“哦，好。”  
她听话地不再提，乖乖地低头吃饭。  
可是为什么，总觉得周围弥漫着些危险的气息。


	21. Chapter 21

吃完饭Ben负责收拾，Rey在沙发上休息一会后进了浴室，她昨天回来直接睡了没洗澡，现在身上有点难受。  
等Ben收拾完厨房，客厅已经没人了，他听着浴室里传出的水声，慢慢勾起了唇角。  
Rey裹着浴巾直接走向客房，她后来虽然都睡在Ben的房间，但是懒得收拾衣柜，衣服就都还放在这里。  
“啊……”  
刚打开门，她整个人就被拉了进去然后抵在了墙上，还没反应过来，他就压了上来。  
他的唇舌急切而又火热，先是含住她的嘴唇吮吸厮磨，然后移到脖子和锁骨，舔去身上未干的水珠。  
而后手攀到胸前轻轻一扯，她身上的浴巾就掉了，手掌随即罩住一团雪峰，肆意揉搓着。  
Rey有些受不了这突如其来的冲击，忍不住求饶道:“Ben，慢一点……”  
“慢一点?”他哑着声音，手指捏住顶端的乳尖，膝盖一顶往前分开她的双腿，用大腿摩挲着她的腿心，“想想你饿了我多久……”  
“啊……”她很快软成了一滩水，只能由着他摆弄。  
感觉到大腿上传来隐隐的湿意后，他的手一路往下，罩住了那片湿润。  
“湿了……”他的唇移到她的耳旁，“想我了吗？”  
她咬住下唇，不肯出声。  
“倔强的丫头……”他咬了咬她的耳垂，手指很快来到入口，不假思索地探了进去。  
“啊!”Rey浑身一紧，条件反射地牢牢绞住体内的异物。  
Ben感受着这份紧窒，下身胀得发疼，“咬得这么紧了，还嘴硬?”  
他恶劣地在里面弯曲手指，将甬道撑得更开。  
“嗯……”她的眼角被逼出了眼泪，终于缴械投降，“想……”  
“想什么?”  
“想……你”  
“我的Rey……终于变得诚实了。”他舔去她眼角的泪水，“你不会希望我慢下来的。”  
话虽这么说，但他也怕自己控制不住弄伤了她，还是耐着性子将这前戏做足。  
他抽出手指，Rey立马软了下去，他搂住她，转了个身往下一用力，把人压倒在了床上。  
在冷空气和他的双重刺激下，胸前的莓果早就硬得如同石子一般。他低下头，舔了下被冷待的那边，然后含进嘴里，用舌头在上面打着转，时不时地还咬一下。  
“嗯……”乳尖上传来的酥麻很快传遍了全身，传到腿间不光带来了又一波的潮湿，还引发了越来越难耐的空虚和痒意。  
她忍不住夹紧双腿上下摩擦，试图缓解一些。  
察觉到她的动作后，他眸色一深，唇舌慢慢往下转移阵地。舔过小巧可爱的肚脐，然后分开她的双腿，在她不解的眼神中吻上了腿心。  
“啊!”Rey瞬间如遭雷击。  
“Ben……不要……”  
“嘘……”他对着娇嫩的花心呼出一口热气，“不要抗拒，好好感受这一切……”  
“啊……”她挣脱不得，只能任由一波又一波的情潮将她淹没。  
Ben很快找到了藏在幽处的花蒂，他先是轻轻舔了下，然后一遍又一遍不厌其烦地舔吮着整个花户，直到它开始完全绽放，喷珠吐玉。  
他甚至还将舌头深入甬道，戳弄摩擦里面大大褶皱。  
Rey紧紧地咬住下唇，她感觉自己置身于汪洋之中，已经快要窒息了，而他是她唯一的浮木。  
“Ben……”她从齿间挤出他的名字，恳求他帮她结束这段无休止的折磨。  
他重新爬上她，低头解救了被她一直咬着的唇，让她品尝自己的味道。  
一接触到他，Rey立刻反客为主地含住他的嘴唇，双手搂着他的后背，将他更压向自己。  
“我忍不下去了……”他舔了舔她的嘴角，起身快速地准备好，然后很快抵住腿间。  
Rey呼吸一滞，望着他的眼神中饱含着期待。他勾起唇角，不再有顾虑，劲腰一挺把自己深深地埋进了她的深处。  
“嗯……”  
突然被贯穿让她有些许不适，Ben强忍着没动，直到她眉头舒展，他才放心地在她体内驰骋。  
当他擦过某个点的时候，Rey被刺激得浑身打颤，忍不住尖叫出声:“Ben!”  
他勾起一个邪恶的笑容，转换角度重新找到那一处，然后用力戳弄，“这里吗？”  
“啊……”过多的快感把她击得支离破碎，她感觉自己快要被燃烧殆尽了，“不要……那里……”  
“小骗子……”他退到最外面，然后猛地朝着那处顶过去，听着她压制不住的呻吟，“你明明很喜欢的……”  
“Ben……慢一点……”  
过多的快感让她的理智渐渐地脱离身体，连说出口的话都变得破碎。  
憋了很久的男人此刻怎么可能听得进去?他对她的请求置之不理，双手固住她的腰，大开大合地抽送，时不时地或撞击或摩擦那处地方，让她在自己身下呻吟颤抖。  
“老天!你咬得我好紧……”他的双眼开始充血变红，身下的抽送也渐渐开始失控，“你的里面好热，好湿，你也想要的……”  
淫浪的话灌进耳朵里，花穴直接流出更多的爱液，把自己和他都弄得泥泞不堪。  
Rey的身子已经开始变红，雪白的肌肤上染上淡淡的粉色，像一颗饱满诱人的水蜜桃。美丽的脸上沾上情欲的味道，清澈的眼睛也变得氤氲，不断溢出呻吟的嘴巴甚至来不及闭合，嘴角还有一道银线。长发沾上了汗液黏着脸上，胸前，给身上的男人又带来了一波视觉冲击。  
她不知道他有多爱她这副模样，和平时完全不一样的明艳妩媚，像一个绝色妖姬，一个眼神，一句呻吟就能让他发疯。  
“老天爷，绝对不能有别人看见你的样子……”他重重地沉下去，大手开始在她身上抚摸，恨不得将她整个人吞吃入腹，“你是我的，Rey，你只能是我的……”  
她根本听不清他在说什么，她感觉甬道开始抽搐收缩，身子崩得紧紧的，狂乱地摇着头，“Ben……不行了……”  
“我们一起……啊!”  
他从喉咙地发出低吼，又抽送了好几下，然后抵到最深处，在她的火热中释放了自己。  
喘息渐止，Rey慢慢回复了理智，往上推了推他，“你，出去……”  
Ben低笑一声，吻了吻她的眉角，“没良心的丫头，用过就想扔了？”  
他搂住她的臀部，翻了个身，两人就侧躺着了，“你那里很舒服，我舍不得走。”  
“你!”清醒的时候这种话根本听不得，Rey刚刚退烧的脸瞬间又着了火。  
“我要不够你……”他在她的耳道里舔了下，轻轻抚摸着她的身体，“怎么办？”  
怎么办？她哪儿知道怎么办？  
感觉到体内的东西隐隐有复苏的趋势，Rey被吓得不敢动了，“你，你冷静一点。”  
“我不敢保证。”  
“我……”  
地上突然传来一道响铃，Rey身体一震，想起刚刚被他突袭，她的手机掉在了地上。  
“我的手机……”她指了指床边。  
Ben叹了口气，“怎么会有你这么狠心的人？”  
他无奈地将自己退出来，突然的离去让Rey差点没忍住呻吟。他往后弯腰，长臂一伸就捡起了地上的手机，然后递给他，不满地抱怨道:“这种时候还有空管手机。”  
趁她看消息，他半坐起身体，在床头柜上抽出几张纸料理自己。  
Rose在她们的群里抱怨和Finn吵架了，看起来就是一点小摩擦，Rey本来打算一会再回的，却被Billie下一秒说的话吸引住目光了。  
“你肯定冷落他了吧，男人不爽肯定会发脾气的。”  
Rose发来一个发火的表情:“他居然问我是不是移情别恋了!”  
Billie嘲笑的意味很足:“所以我跟你说热情一点，谁会希望自己的女朋友像条死鱼一1样，上次买的性感内衣带过去没有？”  
后面的消息Rey也没心思再看下去了，这个话题她们两个在寝室没少讨论，她大概也能猜出是怎么回事。  
Rey看了看身边同样“不爽”的男人，不安地咽了下口水。  
她是不是也算在冷落他？  
“怎么了？”Ben看她的表情不太对，语气带了点急切，“弄疼你了？”  
“没有……”她避开他的视线，有些难以启齿，“只是……”  
Ben看了看她的手机，问道:“出什么事了吗？”  
“没什么事，就是……”  
饶了她吧，这辈子她也问不出口。  
他把手放在她的手机上，“我可以看下吗？”  
Rey想了想，把前因后果遮住，就给他看了Billie发的那条关于“死鱼”的言论。  
Ben瞬间愣在原地，不知道作何反应。  
“你会不会也觉得我……”  
Billie曾经形容过“热情”的表现，她一条都不沾边。  
“噗……”Ben没忍住直接笑出来，然后越笑越大声，“哈哈哈哈……”  
Rey恼羞成怒，她厚着脸皮问他这么难为情的问题，他居然还嘲笑她，“你笑够了没有？”  
Ben看看她，还是没忍住地又笑了。  
“你!”她一怒之下把被子抢了过来，把自己裹住就要起床，“你自己慢慢笑吧。”  
Ben一个伸手就把她拉到自己身上抱住，“生气了？”  
“你放开我!”她挣扎不过，越挣越气。  
“傻瓜……”他轻轻拍着她的背，“你什么样子我都喜欢。”  
Rey安静了下来，瓮声问道:“真的？”  
“当然是真的，你害羞的样子，高兴的样子，恼羞成怒的样子，不管什么样子，只要不是难过，都让我着迷，你感觉不到吗？”他对上她的眼睛，声音低了下来，“还是，我刚刚哪里表现得不够好，让你有这样的怀疑？”  
Rey瞬间红了脸，“不是……我只是……”  
她放弃解释:“我也不知道……”  
Ben眯了眯眼，伸手把她身上的被子扯到，然后抓住她的手一路往下，“感觉到了吗？”  
“我……”她像是被灼到一样，条件反射地就想收回手，但是她想了想，反手握住他，指尖在顶端轻轻戳着。  
她记得他喜欢这样。  
果不其然，Ben的立马倒吸一口气，咬牙道:“宝贝，你真聪明。”  
她记得他吻她的感觉，便学着他先亲了下他的嘴唇，然后移到下巴，那里还有短短的胡子茬，扎得她有点疼。  
他的喉结上下滚动着，她看得有些好奇，伸出舌头往前舔了下，然后轻轻地咬了咬。  
“呃……”他的身子震了震，从胸膛里发出一道沉闷的呻吟。  
“这里很敏感吗？”Rey觉得有点好玩，又张嘴含住它，又舔又咬地玩得乐此不疲，手中的动作也没停，抚摸点弄，让他的呼吸变得越来越粗重和急促。  
Ben忍不下去，一个翻身就把她压在了身下，“这可是你自找的……”  
她撇撇嘴，伸手又在他的喉结上点了点，“到这里就不行了吗？”  
“你太低估你对我的影响力了……”他很快准备好，然后撞了进去，“你不知道，我幻想了你多少次。”  
“嗯……”Rey呻吟了一声，然后忍着下身的酥麻，咬牙道:“这种事情我怎么会知道？”  
“没关系，我慢慢告诉你……”他用尽全力地抽送，一点缝隙也不想留，“第一次见到你的那天晚上，我做了个梦。”  
“在教室，我不止一次地想过把你压在课桌上，还有在办公室，在车上……”  
“别说了……”Rey实在听不下去，伸手捂住他的嘴。身体和耳朵一同刺激，刺得她欲生欲死。  
他眼里带了笑，伸出舌头舔了舔她的手心，让她猛地收回手。  
“好，不说。”他用力撞了一下，“我做……”


	22. Chapter 22

这个男人疯了!  
Rey捂着酸胀到不行的腰，欲哭无泪。  
好几次她都以为结束了，结果他一个翻身又覆了上来。有一次她强蓄了力气想下床，他居然一把把她拉坐到他腰上，不由分说地就开始了。  
Rey喘着粗气，打掉他还在她身上游离的手，“你给我老实点!”  
Ben笑了笑，乖乖收回手不再闹她，眉眼里带了点得意，“累了？”  
“你说呢？”Rey白他一眼，“你也不怕精尽人亡……”  
“嗯？”他尾音上扬，眼睛眯了眯，“精尽人亡？”  
她心一抖，完了……  
到最后，Rey已经连求饶的话都说不出来了。  
Ben搂着她温存了好一会，然后起身把她抱到浴缸里放好热水，“泡个澡会舒服点。”  
“我刚洗完澡……”她不满地抱怨着，“都怪你。”  
“好，怪我。”他对她温柔地笑笑，“要我陪你吗？”  
“不要!”她立马又往水下钻了钻，“求你，快出去吧。”  
危险人物，她惹不起。  
Ben好笑地拍拍她的头，交代了一句别泡太久就转身出去了。  
Rey朝着他的背影虚咬了一口。  
装什么无辜？好像刚刚那个大野狼不是他一样，哼!  
从浴缸里出来的时候，Rey腿发软差点没站住，她赶紧扶住洗手台，然后不经意地往镜子里一瞥，立刻就想捂眼哀嚎。  
刚刚她昏昏沉沉的不怎么清醒，现在才看到她身上布满了吻痕，其它能挡住的地方也就算了，手臂和脖子也惨不忍睹，这让她怎么挡？  
这家伙，就不能克制一点吗？  
她满腔怒火地穿好衣服，冲到他房间想找人算账，结果下一秒就被搂住摔到了床上。  
“你别闹了!”她抵着他的胸口，不许他靠近。  
Ben也不强来，只是把头埋在她的肩上，笑了笑，“你以为我要闹什么？”  
“你说呢？”Rey没好气地扭过头想瞪他，结果愣住了。  
他只套了条运动短裤，上半身还是裸着的，她一下子就看到了他身上斑斑点点的痕迹，比起她的简直有过之而无不及。  
除了吻痕和牙印，他身上还有几处青紫，像是被掐的，她抬起身，顺着肩膀往后看到背上好多抓痕，有几道甚至渗出了点血。  
这是，她干的吗？  
他再怎么不节制也从来没伤到她，她居然下手这么狠。  
“这些……”她伸出手碰了碰他背上的抓痕，“疼不疼？”  
“嗯？”他扭头顺着她的视线看去，然后笑了，“不疼，看不出来，我的Rey还是只小野猫。”  
听到这话，她先是瞪了他一眼，然后又懊悔道:“你怎么不提醒我一声？”  
Ben伸手环住她的腰，笑道:“如果是以这种方式的话，我宁愿受一辈子的伤。”  
“受虐狂……”Rey无语地嘟囔了一句，“我给你涂点药吧。”  
“亲爱的……”他不禁失笑，“你见过谁因为这种事上药的？”  
“可是……”  
“这种印记，我希望多多益善。”他凑到她耳边，“这说明，我让你很舒服……”  
“你!”Rey忍无可忍地打了他一下，“你能不能正经点？”  
他却只是笑。  
她无奈，只能尽量不碰到他的背，问道:“还不想起床吗？”  
“再抱一会……”他蹭了蹭她的肩膀，“明天你又要走了。”  
“我只是回学校，再说又不是见不到。”嘴上虽然嫌弃，但她还是搂住了他的腰，将自己更贴近了一些，“以前怎么没见你这么舍不得我？”  
“是啊。”他顺着她说下去，“以前我怎么熬过来的？”  
不敢多看她一眼，不敢多说一句话。只能在上课的时候假装巡视整个教室；只能在办公室里开着门，听到脚步就抬头，生怕错过她路过的身影；只能掐着时间制造偶遇，在她主动打招呼的时候压着心里的狂喜，面上装得不动声色；只能一次次地克制想伸出去的手。  
其实他很了解自己，他骨子里是偏执任性，肆意狂妄的，很少有那么一件事让他不敢触碰。  
只有她，会让他心烦意乱，手足无措。  
他带点自嘲地勾了勾唇角:“有时候我会害怕。”  
“怕什么？”  
“那次不该冲动逼问你的，如果你的答案是不，如果你不要我，该怎么办？”  
“我怎么会不要……”她直觉地想反驳，但是想想那时候好像，是有点那种意思。  
他弯了弯眉眼，“幸好。”  
幸好，这世界上有一个你，幸好你也爱我。  
Rey突然发现，其实她一直都是有恃无恐的那个。以前，她顾忌着彼此的身份一直假装自己对他毫不在意，想着至少等毕业了再说，却不曾想过，也许他到那个时候就不再在意她了。  
不知道什么时候起，她竟然这么笃定他会一直在。  
她可以肆无忌惮地看他，反正他和黑板一个方向，可以大大方方跟他打招呼，可以在四两拨千斤地拒绝他后转身志得意满地笑。  
他有那么多的不安和不确定，她却是胸有成竹的。她顾虑的那么多，却从来没有顾虑过他。  
“对不起……”她将他更搂紧了一些，“我应该让你更确定一点的。”  
Ben低头吻了吻她的头发，“没关系。”  
时间很快就过去，第二天晚上吃完晚饭，Rey就要回学校了。  
Ben坚持要送她，理由是已经天黑了不安全，而且也不容易被人认出来。  
Rey实在不忍心拒绝，不过为了不引人注意，她让他把车开到办公楼。  
“这里离宿舍不远，我自己走过去就行。”  
Ben跟着解开安全带下车，“我跟在你后面。”  
“这样不觉得有点凄惨吗？”  
“是有点。”他煞有其事地点点头，“要不我还是牵着你吧。”  
Rey赶忙往后退了一步，对着他微微欠了欠身，“那就麻烦Solo教授了。”  
Ben嗤了一声没良心后，就乖乖跟在她后面不近不远的距离，送她回宿舍。  
路灯和月光把两人的影子拉得很长，Rey一低头就能看见他的，她勾起唇角，往旁边偏了偏身体，让它们挨得更近一些。  
她刻意放慢了脚步，但是路程毕竟很短，还是很快就到了。  
路上没什么人，Rey回头，看他朝自己挥了挥手，她想往前走，却有些迈不开腿。  
Ben见她半天不动，正疑惑怎么了的时候，她突然朝他跑了过来，一下子撞进了他怀里。  
“怎么了？”他搂住她的肩，看了看四周，道:“不怕被别人看到了？”  
Rey抬起头，没回答他的问题，“我回去就要睡觉了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以……”她踮起脚，吻上了他的嘴唇，然后在他反应过来之前离开了，“所以，应该有一个晚安吻的。”  
Ben的手移到她的腰上，往里一收让她更贴近自己，“小坏蛋，你是打算今晚不让我睡了吧？”  
Rey笑了笑，仰起头又亲了他一下，“再送你一个，这下睡得着了吧。”  
睡得着才有鬼了!  
他咬牙，抬眼撞进她灿若星辰的眼睛里，很快败下阵来，叹气道:“一年，还有一年。”  
“很快又会有假期的。”Rey安慰他道:“我要上去了，你早点回去吧，开车小心点。”  
他不舍地放开手，等她上楼后隐在黑暗处待了很久才转身离开。  
“你又去打工了吗？”  
Billie坐在床上看到Rey进来，第一反应就是她刚下班。  
“啊？嗯……”Rey随意敷衍地答道。  
Rose这时候从浴池里出来，“Rey，你回来了？正好，去洗澡吧。”  
“我……”她看了一眼Rose露在外面的皮肤，又想想自己身上的印记，“我等下再洗。”  
说完她低头开始收拾东西，长发因为低头的动作散落在两边，脖子露了出来。Billie坐在上铺，不经意间好像看到了什么东西。  
“Rey，你脖子后面是什么？”  
什么!  
Rey吓了一大跳，条件反射地捂住脖子，“什，什么……”  
Rose换好衣服，闻言凑过来看了看，“有点红红的，好像不止一个地方。”  
Rey立马把两只手都放了上去。  
“被虫子咬了吗？”  
Billie挑了挑眉，坏笑道:“Rey，你周末干什么去了？”  
“嗯？”Rose反应过来，“你该不会是说她谈恋爱了吧，不可能。”  
不是说Rey没人喜欢，事实上她非常受欢迎，想约她出去的男生很多，高的矮的胖的瘦的，不同肤色不同国籍的人都有，无一例外都被拒绝了。  
理由都是:感觉跟他们约会没什么意思。  
到最后她们都放弃劝她约会的这个想法了。  
“那她脖子上的是什么？”Billie索性跳下床，双手环抱在胸前，饶有兴味地看着她，“Rey，你就老实说吧，那个男人是谁？”  
Rose猜了猜:“是Randy吗？”  
Rey一脸懵:“谁？”  
“篮球队的实习助理啊，上学期期末的时候他不是想约你吗？”  
“我都忘了这回事了。”  
“别打岔。”Billie上下打量了她一番，“我就觉得你哪里不对劲，原来悄悄谈恋爱去了。”  
“我……有吗？”  
“没有谈恋爱的话……”Rose突然有个大胆的猜测:“难道你也玩一夜情？”  
“额……”  
Billie脸上的兴味更甚，Rey连忙打住:“不许再问了，我什么都不会说的，我去洗澡了。”  
说着她落荒而逃一般地跑到了浴室。  
接下来的几天，Rey遭到了两人360度无死角的逼问，问得她心虚到不行。  
这天她们看天气不错，忙里偷闲到学校的咖啡厅想放松一下，咖啡没喝两口，Billie又忍不住问了:“就稍微透露一点关于这个男人的事情都不可以吗？”  
Rey无语问天，“你怎么还没放弃啊。”  
“你难得跟男孩子出去约会一次，我们当然很好奇。”Rose随口一说，然后四处看了看，“嗯？Solo教授？”  
“咳……”Rey差点被一口咖啡呛死，“什么？”  
“Solo教授啊。”Rose指了指大门的方向，“他们一群人进来了。”  
“你慢点。”Billie帮她拍背，“都过那么多天了，他也不会再骂你了。”  
她不是担心这个好吧。  
“他们往我们这边走了唉。”  
Ben一行人最后坐到了隔她们三桌的位置上，不远不近，好像也没看到她们。  
Rose歪了歪头，“奇怪，我还是第一次看到Solo教授跟别人在一起呢。”  
Ben是出了名的不好相处，向来独来独往，别说是和学生老师，就连院长他也懒得多说上两句话。  
“所以姓Solo嘛。”  
同学们经常在背地里这样说。  
可今天他居然会和这么多人一起来咖啡厅？  
她们暂时忘记Rey的八卦，专心致志地偷看。  
“是因为那个女的吗？”Billie托着下巴，她的角度能看到Ben旁边坐了一个女孩子。  
女的？Rey心里咯噔了一下，往旁边挪了下位置，果然有个女孩子坐在他旁边，正对着他巧笑嫣然。刚刚一群人进来，她的视线都在他身上，竟然没看到。  
Rose挖了勺蛋糕塞进嘴里，边吃边说道:“挺漂亮的嘛，你们说，她会不会看上Solo教授了？”  
Billie笃定道:“还用问吗？整个人都快贴上去了。”  
“Rey，你说呢？”Rose偏过头，看她表情不太对，“Rey？”  
“哦……”Rey回过神，连忙移开视线，“我，我没看清。”  
“你不至于怕成这样吧。”Billie嘲笑道:“放心吧，他现在有美女陪着，没空管你这个学生的。”  
是吗？她垂下眼，狠狠地咬了咬牙。  
她们两个很快就把话题转到别的地方了，Rey借着喝咖啡的动作一直在看他们。  
那个女人的手都快挽上他了!  
虽然他看起来不太情愿，一直再往旁边躲，但是，毕竟没甩掉不是吗？  
看不下去了!  
Rey猛地拍案而起。  
“怎么了？”她们吓了一跳。  
“上厕所!”  
Rey忍着满腔怒火来到卫生间，以一种近乎搓皮的力道洗手。  
一想到那几天前还搂着她的手现在被另外一个女人贴着，她就一腔怒火直冲头顶，恨不得冲出去先打一顿再说。  
直到双手开始发热，她才忿愤地停下走出洗手间。  
刚走出来没两步，隔壁清扫间的门一下子打开了，然后她就被拽了进来。  
看清人后，她怒道:“你最近怎么总是喜欢搞偷袭？”  
Ben对她笑了笑:“生气了？”  
不提还好，一提她更来火，“Solo教授美人在侧，哪儿还有空管我生不生气？”  
“呵……”他忍不住笑出声，脸上写满了愉悦，“我很喜欢你吃醋的样子。”  
她狠狠白他一眼，“那你慢慢喜欢去吧。”  
说完转身欲走，Ben一把把她扯进怀里抱住，温言哄道:“别生气了，你没看见我一直在躲吗？”  
“哼!”  
那个女的离得也太近了，他身上都沾上香水味了。她闻着就生气，伸手推开了他。  
Ben有些懵:“真生气了？”  
“你为什么让她坐你旁边？”  
“她自己贴过来的。其它位置上都坐满了，我没地方换。”  
“那你今天怎么有那么好的心情跟别人来咖啡厅？”  
他的眼神闪躲了下，“有一些事要谈。”  
“那你……”她一下子辞穷。  
其实她知道他没做什么，但她就是很生气，居然有人觊觎他，还上手了!  
Ben解释:“我说了我有女朋友了的。”  
“然后呢？”  
他无奈道:“他们都不信。”  
不信是吧！Rey一个上头，走上前撩起他的短袖就把嘴贴了上去。  
“嘶……”Ben不禁倒吸了口气，倒是挺用力的。  
这一下又吸又咬的，没一会他的手臂上已经布满了痕迹。  
Rey放下他的袖子，刚好遮住，然后给了他一个自己体会的眼神。  
“好，我会让她看到的。”Ben了然，然后又得意地笑了笑，“早知道能让你吃醋，我当时就该跟别的女人走得近一些。”  
你还嘚瑟上了是吧？  
她狠狠地在他脚上踩了一脚，然后扬长而去。  
Ben留在原地，眼里都藏不住地笑。


	23. Chapter 23

闹了个小性子后，Rey以为Ben下班后会很快找她，但没想到他一直没动静，连电话也没打一个。  
这让她不禁有点担心，倒不是担心他和那个女的有什么牵扯，毕竟他脸上写着绝缘体三个大字，最多最多也就是被吃几下豆腐，她只是担心会不会出什么事了。  
这样一想，她直接就忘了中午的小插曲，找了个僻静无人的地方拨了电话过去。  
他却一直没接。  
Rey心里越来越不安，转身想去他家，又一想还是先到办公室看看吧。  
此时离下班时间已经过去了一个多小时，楼里也没什么人了，而他的办公室锁着门。她敲了敲门没人应，正想离开的时候，Luke的办公室里传来了一声怒吼。  
“你是不是为了气我就什么都不管了？”  
声音大到恨不得把天花板掀了。Rey吓了一大跳，走过去想看看谁又把老师惹毛了。  
“跟你没有关系。”  
刚走到门边，她就听到了Ben冷冰冰的声音。  
Rey不由得停住步伐，轻轻把虚掩的门推开一条小缝，果然看到了他们两个人。虽然因为角度看不见两人的表情，但是空气中都弥漫着剑拔弩张的气氛了。  
偷听不是个好行为，Rey抬起手想敲门进去，Luke的下一句话却又让她止住了动作。  
“是因为Rey吗？”  
她愣了一下。  
然后她听到Ben有些底气不足地否认了，“不是。”  
“那你到底是为了什么？”Luke气得伸手指着他，“这个机会有多难得你不知道吗？成功了你就可以把以前的东西重新做出来，你考都不考虑就拒绝了，你想气死我啊！”  
Ben咬了咬下唇，眼中带了些不忿，“你什么时候这么关心我的事了？”  
Luke的气势瞬间软了一大截，他悻悻地收回手，道:“我知道你不想和我说话，但是你不能因为这个，你就不顾自己的前途。”  
“这是我自己的事情。”  
“你……”  
听起来，这事似乎还和她有关。Rey正了正神色，敲门进来，把两人都吓了一跳。  
“老师……”她直接看向Luke，“有什么事情好好说，别生气了。”  
Luke哼了一声，偏过头不说话。  
“……你都听见了？”Ben问她。  
“听到了一些。”Rey对上了他的眼睛，“可以让我知道吗？”  
Ben看了看Luke，没说话。  
“老师，要是没什么事情的话，我们可以先走吗？”  
Luke朝她摆摆手。  
Rey上前，拉了拉他的衣袖，“走吧。”  
“……好。”  
走到门边的时候，他突然停住了脚步。  
“谢谢。”  
说完就出去了，没回头。  
Rey回头，撞上Luke难以置信又欣喜的眼神，她对他笑了笑，然后也跟着出去了。  
走到停车场，四处观察没人后，Rey站得离他进了一些。  
Ben对这个距离还是很不满意，但是他忍了，只是问道:“你怎么会过来的？”  
“你不接电话。”  
“嗯？”他从兜里掏出手机，看到上面几十个未接来电，连忙道歉:“对不起，我关静音了，没听到。”  
“每次有事你都不接电话……”Rey有些小委屈，“上次Hux的事也一样，我会担……”  
话还没说完，她就被他搂进怀里抱住了，”对不起，不会再有下次了，嗯？”  
Rey伸手环上他的腰，悬了几个小时的心才落下来，她问:“你和Luke在争什么？”  
Ben的身体僵了一下，“没事。”  
她从他怀里退了出来，看着他，“不想告诉我吗？”  
“不是……”  
“可我听到，这件事好像跟我有关。”  
他低头抿了抿唇，不知道该怎么说。  
Rey见状也不好逼他，笑了笑道:“不想说算了，没事的。”  
“不是不想说……”他舔了下唇，“只是我知道，如果你知道这件事，你一定会要我去的。”  
“去哪？”  
此时不远处传来车驶来的声音，Rey想了想道:“我们回家说吧。”  
今天中午和他一起喝咖啡的，是政府的人，他们打算开展的一个项目需要Ben的参与。  
Rey结合今天听到的话，猜道:“这个，和你当初做的那个软件有关系是吗？”  
“嗯。”他点点头，“基础就是当年的那个。”  
“那为什么不去？”  
Ben看着她，轻轻叹了口气，“我不想去。”  
“为什么……”她的声音不由得大了点，“这是个很难得的机会，你可以把当年的东西找回来，这不是你一直以为的遗憾吗？”  
他的目光放在远处，有些自嘲地说道:“做出来又怎样？没有任何意义。”  
她从来没有见过他这样，害怕，无力，甚至还有些死气沉沉。  
“Ben……”她担忧地唤道。  
“没事，我已经决定了。”他收回目光，对她笑了笑，“还没吃饭吧，我去做饭。”  
说完他站起来直接往厨房去了。  
Rey看着他的背影，在心里长长地叹了口气，然后掏出手机给室友发了条信息说今晚不回去了。  
这个时候不回去她们肯定会一顿猜想，但她这会管不了那么多了。  
吃饭的时候Ben也没说什么话，Rey几次欲言又止，最后还是什么都没说。  
直到洗漱完躺在床上，他还是一个人侧躺在他那边。  
Rey突然觉得心里酸得很，她不怕他生气，发脾气，因为她总有办法哄他。哪怕他难过，她也能安抚。她就是怕他又把自己关进那个墙里，而她站在墙外，什么都做不了。  
她转身面对着墙，努力憋着喉间的酸楚，怕出声音被他听见。  
然后她听到Ben翻身的声音，下一秒，她就被搂靠在了他的胸膛上。  
“对不起。”他向她道歉，“我不是故意想这样的。”  
听到他和平时一样温柔的话语，Rey终于忍不住呜咽出声，眼泪止也止不住地流。  
Ben把她翻过来搂着，让她靠在自己胸前。她没有大哭，声音像小猫一样，就是眼泪不停地钻进衣服里，烫得他心口发疼。  
不知道过了多久，她才渐渐平复下来。Ben从床头抽出纸来帮她把鼻涕眼泪擦干净，边擦边苦笑道:“我怎么总是让你哭呢。”  
Rey吸吸鼻子，她也不知道为什么。自己明明是个要强的人，从小到大都生活在眼泪没屁用的环境里，掉泪的次数屈指可数，却偏偏在他面前软弱得不成样子。  
她不说话，他只好先开口了，“那个工作，至少要去半年。”  
Rey抬起头，“半年？”  
“可能还会更久，而且这期间不许外出，也不许探视。”他抚着她的脸，“我至少半年见不到你。”  
“我……”她的嘴唇翕动了一下，然后说道:“没关系，我们可以打电话，也可以视频……”  
她的声音在他无奈的眼神中越来越小:“也，不行吗？”  
“不允许和外界联系。”  
Rey咬了咬牙，“没关系的，只是半年而已，很快就过去了。你不能因为这个就放弃你的梦想啊。”  
“你不明白……”他摇摇头，“Rey，这件事对我没有意义。”  
“为什么？”  
“过去的都已经过去了，这是你说的，不是吗？”  
她垂下眼，咬了咬唇，“如果都过去了，那你刚才为什么会那样。”  
“我不知道。”他说，“这个软件，是我以前最骄傲的成就。你不知道当它第一次运行成功的时候，我开心得手舞足蹈。可是现在，我不想再碰它了。”  
它代表了他最少年意气，光明灿烂的时光，却也见证了他世界的崩塌。  
那时候他被毁掉的岂止是心血，还有他的骄傲，信任，对未来的憧憬。现在的他早已经没有了当年那样明媚的心境，又拿什么去重筑这多年前被毁掉的一切。  
Rey心疼地看着他，“你原谅了Leia，Han还有Luke，可你没有原谅自己对吗？”  
Leia和Han把他丢在一边，Luke毁了他最后的信任。可真正把自己的世界撕毁的，是他自己。  
是他丢失了最初的理想，是他不够坚定，是他放任自己一错再错。这一切，都是他自己做的决定，每一步都是。  
“是。”他的笑容有些惨淡，“Rey，我回不去的。”  
“没有人会真正地离开。”她的目光很坚定，“这是Luke以前告诉Leia的，他一直坚信你能回来。”  
“Ben，我们每个人都要为自己的行为负责，而你已经做了。如果没有你，Snoke一样能找到别人，就算没有别人他该做的恶也一样都不会少，可是没有人能击败他了。这么多年的痛苦，被监视，被利用都没有多说一句话，你给自己的惩罚够多了。”  
他有些惊讶，“你怎么会知道这些？”  
“我不是傻瓜，CIA怎么会因为一件事就轻易放过你。”她把手抵在他的左胸上，“Ben，你还有我，不管你曾经变得多么的支离破碎，我都可以把你拼完整。”  
“如果……”他咽了下口水，“如果我还是做不到呢？你会对我失望吗？”  
“我永远不会对你失望。”她对他露出一个温柔的笑容，“如果你不想面对以前，那就不用面对。我们谁也不敢说自己完整无缺，而无论你是怎样的，我都爱你。”  
“只要……”她的声音低了下去:“只要你别再把自己锁起来。”  
他的眼睛积了点水意，“其实我不贪心的，Rey，我什么不要，有你就已经是这个世界对我最大的善意了。”  
“可你应该学得贪心一点了。”她将他说过的话又说了一遍，“试着多拥有一些，不要觉得有了我之后还要求其它的就是痴心妄想。Ben，你值得最好的一切。”  
他不确定地呢喃道:“我可以吗？”  
“如果没有你，我连眼泪都不敢流，还在伪装地笑，觉得这个宇宙里就只有我一个人。Ben，不要怕失去我，因为我也不能失去你。无论发生了什么事，我都永远在你身边，不会走的。”  
“那我……”  
她伸手捂住他的嘴，“不要现在就做决定，我不是需要你的决定，我只是希望你能多考虑，不要顾念我和别的东西，只为你自己想。”  
他看了她好一会，最终还是点了头:“嗯。”


	24. Chapter 24

话说开后，两人都轻松了不少。温香软玉在怀，暂时放下心结的Ben有些心猿意马了。  
察觉到他的动作开始不安分后，Rey在他手臂上打了一记，瞪他一眼道:“你这时候又有精神了？”  
他顺势翻身压上她，“对你我永远精力十足……”  
吻即将落下的时候，门铃响了。  
他气闷地抬头，正撞进她幸灾乐祸的眼睛。  
“别管!”  
管他哪个鬼，现在天塌下来都跟他没关系。Ben再次低下头，一心忽视那可憎的声音。可按铃的人好像铁了心一样，按得越来越急，一点停下的意思。  
Rey实在受不了，一把把他推开，她实在没他脸皮这么厚。  
“去看看吧。”  
Ben憋着一股子邪火爬起身，黑着脸走出去开门。  
“我需要帮忙!”  
门外的是Hux，还没等主人说话，他就直接先开口求助。  
“你要死了吗？”Ben冷冷地问道。  
“什么？”  
“没死就滚开。”  
Hux这才后知后觉地察觉到一阵浓浓的杀气，犹豫道:“我打扰到你了？”  
Ben给了他一个“你说呢”的眼神。  
“那个……”  
正当Hux不知道后面该接什么话的时候，Rey从房间里走了出来。  
“出什么事了吗？”她看着两个大男人堵在门口，一个满脸踌躇不安，进也不是走也不是，一个脸黑得堪比锅底，就差伸脚把人踹走了。她翻了个白眼，提议道:“你们，要不要进来慢慢说？”  
Ben看了看她，被瞪了一眼后不情不愿地让Hux进门了。  
“喝点什么吗？”Rey问道。  
“不，不用了。”Hux忙摆手，说出自己的来意，“我需要帮忙。”  
Ben倒是起了点好奇心，这家伙的嘴比大理石还硬，以前枪都指头上了也不说句软话的，今天居然连着两次说要帮忙。  
“帮你什么？”他问。  
“那个……”Hux倒是有些难以启齿了，“Sarah把我赶出来了……”  
话还没说完，Ben就直接拒绝了，“你不能住我这里。”  
也没必要拒绝得那么快吧，Rey忍不住拍了下他。  
“我不是要住你家!”Hux没好气地回道，然后下一秒气势就软了，“我只是想问下有什么办法可以哄哄她……”  
Ben没忍住手抖了一下，不禁有点怀疑自己是不是认错人了。  
Rey克制了一下，问:“她为什么生气？”  
“她……”Hux纠结了一会，道:“她怀孕了。”  
桌子对面的两个人齐刷刷地抬头睁大眼睛盯着他。  
“然后她说想结婚，我拒绝了，她就把我赶出来了。”  
“她……”Rey眨了眨眼，很真诚地问道:“只是把你赶出来了吗？”  
没砍几刀？没打一顿？至少也要踹几脚吧。  
“她说不想再见到我。”  
可以理解。  
Ben抬了抬眼皮道:“回去求婚。”  
Hux耷拉着肩膀，“还有别的办法吗？”  
“或者去死。”他很中肯地建议。  
Hux沉默了，似乎在思考这两个办法哪个可行一些。  
他还真的在想啊？Rey的表情像见鬼一样。  
她忍不住问:“你为什么不愿意结婚？”  
“……我现在的状态不适合结婚。”  
Ben面无表情地反问道:“适合生孩子？”  
Rey摇头感叹:“人渣……”  
“你们两个够了。”Hux终于忍无可忍地抗议了，“能不能不要只顾着嘲讽我？”  
“不然你还想怎样？”Ben讥讽的力道一点不小，“夸你做得好吗？”  
Hux有点委屈，“我也不是说不同意结婚，但是我现在怎么结？”  
Ben看了看Rey，温言道:“你先回去睡觉吧，不要太晚了。”  
Rey也觉得这种事还是他们两个男人讨论比较好，就点了点头先回房间了。  
只剩他两个人后，Ben看了看手机上的时间，“有什么话快点说吧，说完赶紧回去。”  
“这么急吗？”  
“你把一个孕妇丢在家里，时间长了不怕出事？”  
“对啊。”Hux一阵后怕，忙站起来，“我还是先回去好了。”  
“你现在回去怎么跟她说？”  
“哦……”他又悻悻地坐下。  
Ben看着心烦，“你到底有什么毛病？”  
Hux长长地叹了口气，“我还没告诉她我以前是做什么的。”  
Ben挑了挑眉，没说话。  
“而且……我也不知道该怎么跟她说，你是怎么说的？”  
“实话实说。”  
Hux撇撇嘴，“你家小姑娘心理素质真好。”  
小姑娘这三个字让Ben给了他一记眼刀。  
不过Hux现在没空在意他的眼神，他烦躁得很，“她要是接受不了怎么办？”  
“你去招惹人家之前怎么没想过这个问题？”Ben冷哼一声，“现在纠结有点晚了吧。”  
虽然一直在受欺负，但是Hux也知道他说的对，没有别的办法了。  
“那我，回去跟她说实话，然后跟她道歉……”  
“记得让她拿着手机。”  
“为什么？”  
“万一被你气着了好叫救护车，或者方便报警抓你。”  
Hux气急，“我要是被抓了一定把你供出来。”  
Ben头也不抬，“随你，快滚。”  
这是什么人啊！Hux气冲冲地起身走人，本来想把门摔关上以表达自己的愤怒，但是转念一想要是吵到了房间里的小姑娘，他一定会被撕成八瓣的。  
最后他只能怂怂地轻轻关上门走人。  
Ben一个人坐了很久。看着前方，手指轻轻摩挲着桌上的水杯，若有所思地待了好一会才起身回房。  
房间里关着灯，他进来的时候放轻了动作，蹑手蹑脚地走到桌前打开电脑。  
一切弄好后他爬上床，刚刚看过电脑，眼睛不太适应黑暗，他转过头对着她的方向，有点看不见。  
Rey睁开眼睛，“你们说完了？”  
“我吵醒你了？”  
“没有。”她往他那边靠了一点，“本来就没睡着。”  
Ben顿了一下，“我刚刚回复了邮件，同意加入那个项目了。”  
Rey微笑着点了点头，“嗯，好。”  
“不问我为什么？”  
“不问，只要你高兴就行。”  
“你觉得那么久见不到你，我会高兴吗？”  
“那可不一定。”她的话里带了点醋意:“看今天那个情况，Solo教授接下来的日子是不缺美女的。”  
“呵……”他忍不住轻笑一声，伸手捏了下她的鼻子，“酸起来还没完了。”  
她不服气地哼了一声。  
“除了你，你看我还对哪个女孩子上过心？”  
她嘴硬道:“这我可不知道，万一是在我出现之前呢？”  
“嗯……”他假装认真思考，“那是要好好思考一下，要不我给你打份报告？”  
Rey在他手臂上狠狠地掐了一记，“你找打呢。”  
“傻瓜。”他敛了敛笑容，“你出现之前，我根本没有这个能力。”  
她眨眨眼，“你没有……什么能力？”  
Ben一滞，硬是没接上来话，然后他深吸一口气，威胁道:“你要试试吗？”  
Rey忙求饶，“别别别，我开玩笑的。”  
“怂得倒是挺快。”他鄙视道。  
她吐舌，略过了这个话题，“那你说的能力是指什么？”  
他垂了垂眼，“爱一个人的能力。遇到你之前，我不具备这个。”  
“你有的。”她轻声说着，“你只是忘了。”  
“也许吧，不管怎么样，我那时候应该和现在的Hux一样。”  
“不一样。”Rey否定道:“你绝对做不出这种让别人怀孕还跑了的事情。”  
他笑了笑，“大同小异。”  
“所以，你是因为Hux才决定答应吗？”  
“我一直以为，我完全是因为爱你才想要你在我身边的，现在才发现不是。”他的声音低了下去，“我贪恋着你给我的温暖和光明。很多时候，我把你当成了治疗剂。尽管这不是我的本意，但我还是这样做了，本质上这和Hux的行为没什么区别，对不起。我应该先让自己准备好再说爱你的。”  
Rey张了张嘴，但是又不知道该说什么，来回几次后她突然笑了，“这么说来，我一开始是因为没地方住才来到你身边的，我是不是也该跟你说声对不起？”  
Ben咂舌，“这怎么能一样？”  
“不一样吗？”她反问，“按你的说法，我也目的不纯。”  
他听出她话里的火气，“你生气了？”  
“你说呢？”她咬住下唇，“你都说不爱我了，你希望我是什么反应？”  
Ben愣住，“我怎么会不爱你？”  
Rey哼了一声不说话。  
“你明知道我不是这个意思。Rey，我只是，只是觉得这样对你不公平。”  
她问:“别人可以做你的治疗剂吗？”  
“除了你没有人。”  
“你爱我，所以我才能治好你，不是吗？我不想你十全十美，我也不需要你十全十美，我不知道为什么你一定要对自己那么严苛？”  
“你知道的。”他在黑暗中抚上她的脸，“你知道我没有办法不害怕。”  
“Ben……”  
“如果我可以治好，就让我自己去做好吗？”  
Rey沉默了好一会，说:“如果没有那些过去，你不会爱上我的。”  
他是Leia Organa和Han Solo的儿子，Luke Skywalker的外甥，在光明中出生，在光明中长大，如果不曾经历过黑暗，他又怎么会看得见她这一点微弱的光。  
她不得不承认这点。  
他没有不假思索地否认，只是摇了摇头道:“没有如果。”  
她也笑了，“是啊，没有如果。”  
如果我们不曾相爱，如果我们不曾相遇，如果这个宇宙不再存在……  
哪儿有那么多如果。  
他吻了吻她的额头，“我只知道现在我很爱你。”  
“以后呢？”  
“会更爱。”  
她看着他在黑暗中还在闪光的眼睛，轻轻勾起了嘴角，“你走了以后，我会很想你的。”  
Ben伸手把她搂进怀里抱着，“不许跟别的男人单独出去，知道吗？”  
她嗤道:“知道了，霸道鬼。”  
“不生气了吧？”他再次确认。  
“不生气了。”  
“那好。”他翻身将她压住，“那我们把刚刚该做的事情做完。”  
“唔……”  
她要说的话下一秒就被吞了下去，而夜还很长。


	25. Chapter 25

Rey是个坚强的女孩子，哪怕在大部分时间都吃不饱穿不暖的日子里，她也从来没有觉得有多难熬，她知道那样除了跟自己过不去之外毫无意义。  
但是知道归知道，现在她还是有了度日如年的感觉。  
Ben确定要走后就忙着交接工作还有那边的入职程序，整天忙得脚不沾地，就只有上课的那会能看见他，等新来的白头发老教授开始上课后，她更是一面都见不着。  
知道Solo教授要走了之后，班上的学生喜忧参半，喜的基本上都是男生，他们被打压得已经快喘不过气了。而女孩子们虽然也松了口气，但是更多的是失落，毕竟这么有型的教授是真的很难再遇到。  
Rey没心思管她们的长吁短叹，只是不停地查看手机，他只要有空就会给她发消息，然而即便如此，每天收到的也只有寥寥数语。更多时间她是在看着手机出神，人还没走呢，她就想成这样了。  
直到要走的前几天，Ben才抽开身来。Rey第一次不管不顾地直接请了一周的假，背着包就直奔他家。  
“这么急做什么？我刚打算去接你。”Ben听到声音从房间里走出来，扬了扬手里的车钥匙，证明自己所言非虚。  
Rey没说话，直接先冲到他怀里把人抱着。  
他愣了一下，然后笑了笑，把手放在她背上，轻轻拍了拍，“怎么？想我了？”  
“嗯。”她用力地点头，“好想你。”  
他脸上的笑容一滞，“Rey……”  
Rey忙从他怀里退出来，“你别说不想去了，我只是说说而已。”  
还没说出口呢，她就先制止了他的想法。Ben有些心疼她的懂事。  
他伸手帮她把耳边的散发拨好，“才这么几天就受不了，等我真的走了怎么办？”  
Rey张了张嘴，不知道怎么反驳，但她态度很坚定，“反正，你不许反悔。”  
他故作轻松地笑笑，“我要是反悔不去，估计一个小时内就会有人上门了。”  
“Ben，我会很想你，非常非常想，我没办法骗你。”她看出他的心疼，却选择实话实说，“但是你必须要去，你知道的。”  
“我知道。”他叹口气，重新把她拥进怀里，“这个鬼东西最好能让我累死。”  
不然他怎么熬得过去。  
“不行。”她凶道:“你必须要注意身体，我可不想去医院看你。”  
他挑眉:“放心，我身体很好。”  
听出他的言外之意，Rey直接上手在他腰上狠狠地掐了一下。  
偏偏这家伙的肉硬得跟铁一样，硬邦邦的掐都掐不起来，她只能郁闷地放弃。  
“你哪天走？”  
“下周一。”  
那就是只有四天了……  
无可避免的，Rey的心被重重地击打了一下，甚至眼眶都开始有些发热。  
“那……”她吸了吸鼻子，“那这几天你还有事吗？”  
“没有，都做完了。”Ben不敢松开看她的表情，只是吻了吻她的头发，“我可以好好陪你。”  
她宽慰了一些，却嘴硬道:“谁要你陪？”  
“好。”他笑了笑，顺着她说道:“那我求你陪我。”  
她跟着也轻松了不少，“好，给你个面子。”  
四天的时间不长不短，而且这也不是什么永别，他们没想刻意去做什么特别的事，就跟平时一样吃饭睡觉，最多的时候就是一起窝在沙发上看电影。  
“唉……”Rey坐在餐桌上，手撑着头叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”Ben从厨房里端出食物，刚好听到她的叹息。  
Rey抬头看了看他，非常认真地问道:“你知道我今年几岁吗？”  
“20岁。”  
“对啊。”她点点头，“我这个年纪的人不是应该在夜夜笙歌吗？为什么我一直过着老年人的生活？”  
她看着手机上Billie发的聚会图片，心里虽然谈不上失落，但就是有点疑惑。  
Ben放好盘子坐下，看了她一眼，淡淡地说道:“因为你要是像别人那样不省心的话，会被打的。”  
她笑了，往前凑了凑，歪着头问道:“Solo教授，您还会体罚学生吗？”  
“你试试？”  
Rey忽然觉得浑身一凉，连忙坐直身子服软，“我听话。”  
Ben对她越来越熟练的求饶技巧表示鄙夷。  
“你要是想和朋友出去玩也没关系，只是记得不要喝酒。”  
她那个酒量，要是没他看着简直不敢想。  
Rey其实对这些活动一点兴趣也没有，但她很喜欢看他管着她的样子。  
“Ben，你不觉得有些时候你真的很像一个爸爸吗？”  
他握着刀叉的手紧了紧，看她得意的样子后又镇定下来，“可以啊，你要这么想我也不介意。”  
“嗯？”这倒是她没有想到的反应，“但是，这样子不太道德吧。”  
他破罐子破摔，“我是你的老师，我们本来就不道德。”  
Rey被噎住了，她无法反驳。  
难得见她吃瘪，他觉得非常愉悦，目光柔和道:“你是不是觉得我管得太多了？”  
“没有。”她摇头，“我很喜欢这样。”  
虽然嘴上吐槽他霸道，但她知道他有分寸，这种不冒犯的保护和占有欲让她很有安全感。  
Ben挑眉，还是把嘴边那句“别把我当你爸爸”给咽下去了。  
唠叨太多恐怕他自己先成个老头子了。她要是真的有那个歪心思，当初也不会明目张胆地以气死他为己任了。  
但他还是有点担忧，他们要分隔那么长时间，大学里那么多年轻小伙子，他没法不担心。还有Hux也没少拿这件事刺激他，“我比你大十岁，你还年轻的时候可能我就走不动了。”  
当然那家伙的原话比这个欠揍多了。  
Rey来回看了他好半天，咬着下唇做若有所思状，然后她伸手把他面前的盘子端掉。  
“做什么？”  
“别吃培根了，要注意饮食，不然会引发心脏病和高血压的。”  
他没好气地瞪她一眼，把自己的食物抢了过来，“你才高血压。”  
他离七老八十还远着呢。  
“那你担心这些做什么。”她失笑，“怕老了以后我就不要你了，去找更年轻的小帅哥吗？”  
他羞于承认，面上还是强撑着:“你放心，我会努力好好活着的。”  
Rey笑了笑，低头把饭吃完，然后走到他面前，低头在他脸上狠狠地亲了一下，“你放心，就算你老了，我还是会像现在一样喜欢你的。”  
他心下一喜，但脸上还是不动声色，“是吗？”  
“是，我保证。”她的眼睛亮晶晶的，“不管你是年轻还是年老，我都会一直喜欢你。还有，你不要说得我不会老一样。”  
Ben把她搂到自己腿上坐好，“你知道这些话是什么时候说的吗？”  
“什么时候？”  
哄他还需要看时间吗？  
“这是婚誓。”他往前，额头抵住她，低沉道:“I take you to be my wife,my partner in life and my one true love.I will cherish and love you today,tomorrow,and forever.I will trust you and honor you.I will laugh with you and cry with you.I will love you faithfully.Through the best and the worst.Through the difficult and the easy.What may come I will always be there.As I have given you my hand to hold.So I give you my life to keep.”  
她听着他如吟诗一般地说出这些话，一下子忘记了怎么反应，过了好一会才怔怔地问道:“你现在说完了，婚礼上说什么？”  
Ben瞪大眼睛，挫败地松开她，“宝贝，你的反应跟正常人很不一样啊。”  
Rey不好意思地笑了笑，她的第一反应确实就是这个。  
他无奈地捏捏她的鼻子，“反正不能指望你这个没良心的有多感动。”  
她快改名叫没良心了。  
Rey伸手搂住他的脖子，看着他就渐渐收起了笑容，“你明天就要走了。”  
他柔声哄道:“很快就会回来的。”  
“嗯。”她努力笑着点头道，不想让他不开心。  
说好了会去送他，结果第二天醒来的时候，Rey发现房间里已经只剩她一个人了。手机里有条他编辑好的，很长的短信，大意就是他走了，让她一定要好好照顾自己，不要不开心，然后事无巨细地说了一堆平时要做什么。  
她本来很难过的，看着看着又笑了出来，果然像个老人家。  
他这么久都不在，她怎么开心？  
……  
“我说，你最近为什么像去了半条命一样？”  
中午在食堂吃饭的时候，趁着Rose被Finn叫走，Billie对Rey逼问道。  
“你在说什么？”Rey装傻，端起水杯掩饰自己的不自然。  
“别装了好吗？”Bille鄙视地看她一眼，“上课走神，半夜不睡觉，吃饭都吃得要死不活的，才这么几天整个人瘦了一大圈，肯定是犯相思病了。”  
她不敢答。  
“所以……”Billie眼中精光一闪，“是Solo教授吗‘？”  
“噗！”Rey口中的水尽数喷了出来。


	26. Chapter 26

Rey好不容易理顺了气，带着侥幸心理问道:“你刚刚说，谁？”  
“Solo教授啊。”Billie撑着下巴，“你平时看起来对谁都没想法的，没想到也跟其他人一样，对他念念不忘。”  
Rey抹了抹脑门上被吓出的汗，僵笑道:“有吗？”  
“不过话说回来，像他这么性感又聪明的教授，真的找不到第二个了。”Billie不无惋惜道，“他这一走，上课都没意思了。”  
何止上课。Rey在心里长长地叹了口气。  
他走了快一个月，她也失魂落魄了快一个月，每天度日如年地熬着，根本感觉不到时间的流动。  
当初劝他走的时候说得毫不犹豫，现在算是遭报应了。  
也不知道他现在在做什么，跟谁在一起，有没有好好照顾自己，是不是还臭着一张脸到处得罪人。  
她不能去看他，不能视频，不能打电话，甚至连他去的是哪都不知道。  
Rey盯着餐盘里的食物，瞬间失去了胃口。  
周末她照常来到他家，没人住的房子容易积灰，她时不时地会过来打扫一下，还有她住进来后他买来的植物也需要打理。  
她接好水来到门外，打算给种在院子子里的花浇水。  
墙根的这一排小红花长得很好，比她上次来又高了不少，感觉很快就能攀到露台上去了。一开始Ben是放进花盆里养的，但后面长得越来越多，她就给移到外面了。  
“你们倒是很好养活，在外面风吹雨打的还长得这么好。”  
屋内的花都是他精心挑选的名贵物种，这几株小花是不经意看到后顺手带回来了，为此还买了个比花还贵得多的花盆。  
“突然感觉这种花很像你。”他当时是这么说的。  
“他不在这里都变得冷冷清清的。”她轻轻碰了碰鲜红的花朵，“恐怕要等你们长到房子里他才能回来了。”  
“Hello！”  
Rey闻声回头，看到Sarah站在路边朝她打招呼，她站起身，扬起个笑容回道:“Hello。”  
Sarah看了看她身后，问道:“Ben不在吗？  
“他，出差了。”  
“这样啊。”Sarah笑了笑道:“你要不要去我家吃午饭？”  
她直觉地想拒绝，“嗯？我想还是……”  
“Hux在做饭。”  
“好的。”她收回嘴边的话点了头，“那谢谢了。”  
为了这景象也得去看看。  
Hux开门的时候脸色有点不太好，Rey装作没看到。  
“请坐。”Sarah招呼她到沙发上坐好，然后对着Hux吩咐道:“麻烦给我们倒两杯水，谢谢。”  
说的话虽然挺客气的，但是Rey听出了些许赌气的意味。  
她笑笑没多言，把目光投向了Sarah还平坦的肚子。  
“你现在身体还好吗？”  
“挺好的。”Sarah抚上自己的小腹，笑容很温柔，“上个星期去产检，医生说指标都很好。”  
“预产期是什么时候？”  
“明年五月底。”  
“真棒。”Rey期待地笑了笑，“很快就有小宝宝可以看了。”  
Hux端来了两杯水放在她们面前，然后对Sarah笑道:“马上就可以开饭了。”  
Sarah却只是冷淡地回了句知道了。  
Rey在一旁看着有些好笑。惹毛一个平时温柔单纯的女孩子，可比惹毛一个泼辣的难哄多了。  
等Hux走进厨房后，Sarah有些不好意思地说道:“抱歉，我有点无理取闹了。”  
“没关系。”Rey挑了挑眉，“那家伙活该。”  
Sarah忍不住笑了。  
“不过话说回来。”Rey话锋一转，“你们打算怎么办？”  
“我也不知道，先这样吧。”  
她说这话时脸上落寞的神情看得让人心疼，Rey不禁腹诽Hux不是人，多好的一个女孩子让他搞成这样了。  
“其实他也有苦衷。”但是她还不得不为这家伙说话，“有一些事情他也不知道怎么告诉你。”  
“我不是傻瓜。”Sarah垂下眼，道:“就算一开始不知道，都这么久了，难道我真的什么都感觉不到吗？我只是不明白，他还想一直瞒着我吗？还是说他根本就没把我当回事，觉得没必要跟我说。”  
这她没法解释。  
“Ben会把这些事都瞒着你吗？”  
“他……”Rey本来想撒个谎宽慰一下她的，但是发现没办法说他的坏话，“没有。”  
Sarah羡慕地看着她，“他真的很爱你。”  
“其实他瞒着你也并不代表他不爱你。”Rey觉得自己今天真的是好心泛滥了，“我不了解Hux，但是Ben说他是个很狂妄自大，目中无人的人。可你看现在，他为了你变成这样了，之前他还因为惹你生气了跑到我们那里，问要怎么把你哄回来，把Ben吓了一大跳，说从来没见他这样过。”  
Sarah不说话。  
Rey也不再多说什么，她只是把事实说了出来，至于其它的让当事人自己去判断吧。  
吃饭的时候，Hux做的那道番茄浓汤酸得脸抽筋，Rey一口喝下去半天都睁不开眼。  
桌上的柠檬鳕鱼和沙拉都超过了一般人能承受的酸度，Rey不禁怀疑Hux是不是故意在整她，但看着他们吃得面不改色，她只能悄悄擦去眼角被酸出来的眼泪，考虑自己是不是味觉失常了。  
Sarah的胃口很好，看起来吃得很香，Hux虽然看起来吃得也不错，但手边的一杯水很快就见了底。  
Rey低下头，借着吃东西的动作掩去脸上的笑意。  
然后下一秒她就笑不出来了。  
有必要奶油也做得这么酸吗？  
走的时候，Rey站在门边看了看Hux，想说点什么却又止住了。  
算了，他们都算不上朋友，操这心做什么。  
不过她刚走出房子没几步，他就追了上来。  
“有事吗？”她问。  
Hux抬手让她看自己手里的垃圾袋，道:“扔垃圾。”  
她耸耸肩:“OK。”  
“你刚刚，想跟我说什么？”  
既然人家都特意追出来问了……  
Rey叹口气，道:“想让你还是做个男人吧。”  
“你！”  
他又开始脸抽了。  
“你让一个女孩子怀了孕，却连自己是谁都不告诉人家，这样子很不道德。”她略显鄙夷地看了他一眼，“虽然你这人也没什么道德，但是你再拖下去，我觉得Sarah真的再也不会理你了。”  
也不知道他听进去了没有，她不想再多说什么，转身想走。  
“她……”Hux犹豫地开了口，“会像你一样接受吗？”  
“这我哪知道。”Rey撇撇嘴。  
那可是Ben，和他这个臭家伙才不一样呢。  
好吧，她就是双标。  
Hux瞬间像猫一样地蔫了。  
她看得有些于心不忍，又多说了一句:“其实过去你是什么谁并不重要，重要的是你现在是谁。Sarah的想法应该和我一样。”  
“真的吗？”  
孩子都要给你生了，还真的吗？  
Rey突然明白了为什么Ben总是一脸嫌弃地看着他，这家伙蠢起来真的是，让人很无语。  
但是，又有种莫名的可爱是怎么回事？  
配合着他姜黄色的头发，看起来就像刚刚在Sarah家看到的橘猫一样。Rey浑身一激灵，为自己的这个想法感到恐怖。  
她指了指身后，“还有事吗？没事的话我先走了。”  
“没事了……谢谢。”  
还懂得礼貌了，Rey笑了笑，转身回家接着浇花去。  
接下来的时间里Rey和Sarah的交集多了不少。可能是因为两人的感情有相似的地方，Sarah时不时地会约她一起出去聊天散心，她只要没事也都是有求必应。  
有人需要，再加上临近毕业事情很多，她忙得团团转，多少冲淡了一些对Ben的思念。  
她们寝室一开始就说好了三年之内修满学分毕业，Rey和Rose是因为穷需要早点工作，Billie则是觉得朋友都走了她留着没意思，索性也加入她们的队伍了。  
这天Sarah打电话来的时候，Rey刚刚结束了一堂考试，本来打算去图书馆学习的，但还是应了约，背着一堆从图书馆借来的资料去赴约。  
“不好意思，又打扰你了。”Sarah看到她的书包鼓囊囊就知道她本来在忙，是被自己叫出来的。  
“没关系。”Rey喝了口水，顺了顺呼吸，“如果你不找我的话我估计要无聊死。”  
这话是真的，因为Hux的特殊身份，Sarah只能跟她倾诉这些事，同样的，她也只能跟Sarah说Ben的事情，大家都是相互的。  
“这么晚了，本来我不想打扰你的，但是……”Sarah顿了一下，“他把事情都告诉我了。”  
Rey有些没反应过来，说的话磕磕绊绊的，“你说的事情是指，第一……额，Snoke……”  
“嗯，第一秩序，Snoke，Kylo Ren，他都告诉我了。”  
你大爷的，说他自己的事，把Ben扯进去干什么。  
Rey在心里问候了Hux一句。  
“那你怎么想？”  
“说实话，我有点被吓到了。”Sarah做了个深呼吸，“要是早知道这些，我绝对会离他远远的。这些事情，太可怕了。”  
意料之中的反应，她一个贫民窟孤儿院长大的人听到这些事情都难免被吓到，何况Sarah这种从小无忧无虑，心思单纯的女孩子。  
“所以你想离开他吗？”  
“当然不是。”Sarah毫不犹豫地反驳道，意识到自己声音有点大之后又平缓了下语气，“很奇怪，我明明无法接受这些事情，但就是一点离开他的想法都没有。”  
“也不奇怪，因为都过去了。”  
“Ben跟你说这些的时候，你没有困扰吗？”  
Rey轻轻笑了下，“当然会有，有一瞬间我会怀疑眼前的这个人是不是我看到的那样。他还有另外一面是我不知道的，那一面是不是才是他真实的样子？会不会突然跑出来？那我能接受吗？”  
“这些困扰了你多久？”  
“三分钟吧。”  
Sarah目瞪口呆，“什么？”  
“他看到我被吓到了的时候，那个表情我永远也忘不了。”Rey抿了下嘴角，“就好像他把自己的心脏掏出来，赤裸裸地递到我面前，我却被吓得跳开了。那一瞬间我决定了，什么都不重要了，重要的是现在站在我面前的这个人，他永远也不会伤害我，也不会离开我，他知道我会难过，所以他舍不得让自己消失。”  
“你真的没一点担心吗？”  
“担心，有时候过往会突然袭来，打得我们措手不及，但是无论怎样，我和他都在一起。我会担心他是不是还放不下，是不是不开心，但我担心的初衷是因为我爱他。”Rey看住她的眼睛，问道:“你呢？Sarah，你爱他吗？”  
Sarah没说话，只是点了头。  
Rey也不再多劝什么，“那你已经有答案了不是吗？”  
“我……”她还有些犹豫。  
“我给他找了很多个理由，被辜负，被欺骗。其实我知道这些都不是犯罪的借口，就算他被赦免了，那些做过的事情也不可能说忘就忘，如果是别人我一定是这么想的。”Rey低头看着自己的手，“可偏偏是他，我看到他的孤独和无助，我知道他是善良的，所以我没办法用自己一直以来的价值观和道德感去评判他，我舍不得。”  
Sarah看着面前的水杯，若有所思地喃喃道:“舍不得吗？”


	27. Chapter 27

Sarah用了多久才想通的的Rey不知道，反正再看到他们的时候，两个人已经到了恨不得在路上都要黏成一体的程度了。  
Hux一改往日脸抽筋的表情，笑容深情脉脉，目光柔情似水，整个人一副陷入热恋的傻样。  
Rey看得眉毛一跳，心想这画面要是让Ben看见了，他一定会怀疑自己见鬼了然后掉头就走。  
但她还是比较讲礼貌的，她强压着心头的不适上前和他们打招呼。  
闲聊了几句后，Sarah问起了圣诞节的安排，Rey这才想起来下周就是圣诞节了。  
她打算……额，她没打算。  
“我应该在学校。”  
没聚会，没活动，只能泡在图书馆里挑灯夜战，要毕业的人是没有资格过节的。  
但在节日前两天，Rey接到了Leia的电话，邀请她去家里过节。  
“只是个简单的家庭聚会。”Leia的声音一如既往的温柔。  
她不能也不想拒绝。  
Billie一早就拎包出门了，Rose再怎么努力学习，这样的日子也会和男朋友一起过。Rey看了看冷清清的图书馆，决定早点收拾东西走人，去商场选礼物。  
今天天气很冷，走出来就吹起了一阵冷风，她选礼物的时间又有点长，等结束要去赴宴的时候，外面已经是漫天飞雪了。  
商场离地铁站还有好长一段距离，地铁站离Leia家也有一段距离，她提着大包小包迎着风雪，隐隐感觉举步维艰。Rey想了想，决定奢侈点打车算了。  
然而这种天气打车实在不是件容易的事。她的手和脸都被冻得没知觉了，也没遇到一辆空车。  
过来好一会，一辆越野车停在了她面前。车窗揺下，驾驶座上的男人对她笑了笑，“你好啊。”  
Rey不由得往后退了一步。  
那人愣了一下，然后笑道:“需要打车吗？”  
Rey没说话，只是不经意地扫视一下这辆车，意思很明确，你这不是出租车吧……  
“我是Uber司机。”他解释道，然后从手机里打开软件递到车窗外给她看，“你看。”  
软件上的信息是这个人没错，但她总觉得哪里不太对的样子。  
“雪越来越大了，要是不上车的话，可能等一下就封路了哦。”  
Rey看了看四周，不得不承认他是对的，不光雪，风也有越刮越猛的趋势，于是斟酌了一下后，她开口问道:“奥德朗街道，多少钱？”  
“50美元。”  
真坑……  
不过这也是情理之中，他要是不这么漫天要价反而还不正常了，要不是为了挣钱也没人愿意跟她磨半天。Rey稍稍放下心，正好又一阵大风刮过来，刮得整个人都打了个趔趄。  
“多谢。”她不再犹豫地上了车。  
车上还是舒服多了，她放好东西，把冻得不行的手放到嘴边，努力哈气搓动着，想恢复点知觉。  
司机见状把暖气又调大了点。  
“谢谢。”Rey转头对他表达了感谢。  
刚刚隔着风雪没认真看，现在才发现，这人其实还长得挺帅的。他应该和Ben差不多年纪，但是比他阳光很多，眼角眉梢透着的都是意气风发。  
不像他，从头到脚恨不得每根头发上都写着生人勿近。  
Rey重新看向窗外，突然意识到今天是一个很重要的节日。  
今天，应该和他在一起的。不对，是每一天，都应该和他在一起。  
已经快三个月了，Rey轻轻地吐出一口气，心里堵得慌。  
司机不动声色地看了她一眼，“……前面堵车了，我需要绕路，可以吗？”  
Rey往前一看，确实堵得水泄不通，她拿出手机导航，点了点头:“好。”  
司机也不恼，反而笑了，“你很聪明。”  
Rey没说话，只是默默地把地图背了下来。  
这个人给她的感觉不像个司机，全身上下的行头估计是普通司机半个多月的收入。这也是她一开始不想上车的原因，但是风雪越来越大没办法，况且闲着没事跑网约车的人不少，所以她选择上车，只是该做的防范也不能少。  
突然“咯噔”一声，Rey扭头一看，发现他把中控锁打开了。  
司机挑了挑眉，好笑道:“这下放心了吗？”  
她有些不好意思。  
“我长得像个坏人吗？”他问。  
“不像。”  
但是坏人脸上又没写字。  
“你的做法很对。”他突然赞赏道，“你这个年纪的女孩子很少有安全意识这么强的。”  
Rey感到这些奇怪，为什么这人跟她说话的语气这么熟稔？  
“你认识我吗？”  
“不认识，不过我感觉，我们可以认识一下。”  
Rey抓着车门的那只手紧了紧，并不是因为他这句话让她觉得有危险。事实上，他说这话的样子很自然，给她的感觉也没有丝毫的不妥之处。所以她担心这人是不是太会蛊惑人了。  
幸好他下一句就转移了话题，“你是要回家过节吗？”  
太奇怪了，为什么他说话的样子就像他们认识很久了一样，难道这人真的自来熟？  
“是的。”  
“我也要去一个很重要的人家里，刚好和你一个地方。”  
Rey漫不经心地点了点头。  
“以前我每次回去，家里都只有三个人，今年她告诉我会多两个人，不过现在看来，应该只会多一个人了。”  
他这是在做数学题吗？  
她不知道该接什么话，“……哦。”  
更奇怪的是，这个人一直在自说自话，她没几句话可以接，但居然一点都不觉得尴尬。  
如果他是要聊天的话，连自我介绍都没有就这么开始了吗？  
“为什么你看起来不是很开心？”  
“额……”Rey有些困惑，“有什么好开心的吗？”  
“圣诞节啊，这是个很浪漫的节日，不是吗？”  
Rey笑笑:“浪不浪漫，不是看场景如何的。”  
“哦。”他了然道:“因为想见的人不在身边吧。”  
Rey被说中心事，一时间有些尴尬。  
司机也意识到自己可能有点逾越了，歉然道:“抱歉，我不是故意想打探你的隐私。”  
“没关系。”  
有一搭没一搭，一个问一个答地这么闲扯了好一会后，车终于在风雪大到阻碍视线之前到了Leia家门口。  
“就在这里停下吧，谢谢。”  
Rey付了钱，简单道了个谢后提着东西下了车，本来以为他会抓紧时间赶快走，没想到他却把车停在了路边，然后到后备箱提了点东西，也跟着下了车。  
“你要去的地方也在这里吗？”  
难道是Leia的邻居？  
他没回答，只是往Leia家门口的方向努了努嘴。  
Rey更不明白了。  
只见他直接跨步上前，越过她走到门口按了门铃。  
“你？”Rey走上前，确认了一下自己没走错，一脸疑惑地看着他，“你是Leia的客人吗？”  
他是认识她才说那么多的吗？但是他们没有见过啊。  
他咧嘴一笑，露出一口整齐的白牙，“你好，我是Poe。”  
Poe what？  
Rey在脑子里快速搜索了一遍这个名字，终于有了一点印象。  
Poe Dameron，Leia的下属。在Luke的描述里，他几乎是Leia的另一个儿子。  
她还没来得及做出反应，门就打开了，Han这时候过来开了门，先看到的Poe，然后热情地给了他一个拥抱。  
“Rey？没想到你们两个一起到了。”Han有些惊讶，“给你们介绍一下，这是Poe，Leia以前的下属。这是Rey，Ben的未婚妻。”  
“Ben？”Poe笑得有些玩味，“没想到他都订婚了。”  
Rey没懂他这是什么意思，不过还是礼貌地打了个招呼，“你好。”  
比起外面风大雪大的，屋子里温暖多了，Rey放下东西后就去了厨房帮Leia一起准备晚饭。  
“我还以为今年Ben能够回家过节了。”Leia脸上的遗憾和惋惜藏不住。  
Ben临走前回来过一次，说明自己接下来的情况，她和Han喜出望外并表示理解。可他只是坐坐就走了，连饭都没吃。  
Rey安慰道:“等他回来了，他一定会经常回家的。”  
Leia感激地看着她，微笑地点了点头。其实现在这个样子她已经很满足了，只是作为一个母亲，思念自己的孩子总是一种本能。  
Rey的注意力却时不时地转移到客厅里的Poe身上。  
他就这样大大咧咧地坐在沙发上，和Han还有Luke聊得很开心，时不时地还传来几道爽朗的笑声。  
和稍显局促的她不同，他整个人都很放松，就好像这里是他的家一样。  
Rey蹙了蹙眉，这个认知让她心里很不是滋味儿。  
他不应该就这么堂而皇之地取代了Ben的位置。她知道这样想很没有道理，也知道其实没人那代替Ben，但哪怕只是一点点，她心里也不开心。  
她把这点不开心压下了。  
吃饭前，他们几个男人出去把车盖好，Luke回来的时候从身上抖下了一堆的雪，道:“外面的雪越来越大了。”  
Rey踮起脚看了看窗外，果然已经看不清景象了，她不免有些担心。  
“今天就住在这里吧。”Leia看出她的担忧，道:“你可以睡在Ben的房间。”  
这是个不错的提议，明天才是圣诞节，这么大的风雪跑来跑去的很费劲。  
解决了去留的问题，Rey吃饭的时候安心多了。  
“Leia，烤鸡好老啊。”Poe割下一块肉放进嘴里，边嚼边嫌弃道。  
“这已经是练习很久的成果了。”Han打趣道:“前几天她让我吃的失败品简直就是……”  
说着还打了个寒颤，大家都笑了。  
Rey只是笑笑，伸手又割了一大块肉放进自己的碟子里，用行动表示对Leia的支持。  
说实话，Han和Luke都没资格说别人，Leia做的饭再怎样也还能吃得下，他们两个简直就是灾难级现场。她曾经见到Luke把一锅牛奶煮成绿的，当时她的脸色和锅里的东西一模一样。  
Ben和他们不一样，他不光能做出美味的食物，能把家里收拾得一尘不染，还能把她照顾得很好。  
“Luke，你以前好像跟我提过Rey吧。”  
她还沉浸在自己的思绪中，就听到Poe提到了她。  
Luke闻言，尴尬地看了她一眼。  
有什么内情吗？  
Poe笑笑，接着说道:“你说你有个学生不错，想介绍我们认识一下的。”  
Rey差点被口水呛死。  
Luke打了哈哈，“随口一说嘛。”  
然而Poe还是看热闹不嫌事大，“不是啊，你还给了我照片。”  
所以他在路上就认出了她。Rey瞪向自家老师，后者只得心虚地缩了缩脖子。  
“老师经常随便说话的。”Rey露出一个假笑，“他以前还说喜欢学校的哪个女老师呢。”  
“我哪有……”Luke辩驳的话语消失在Rey杀人的眼神里。  
幸亏Ben不在，不然这场面就血腥了。  
Leia看了Poe一眼，对他这个小孩子行为表示无奈。  
Rey不再多言，接着低下头吃饭。  
不知道是不是她多心，她隐隐感觉到一股敌意。


	28. Chapter 28

Ben的房间和一般男孩子的没什么区别，虽然颜色和内容比他自己的房子丰富了一些，但是归纳得有条有理的东西还是能看出他的风格。  
看得出来Han和Leia应该每天都打扫，但是尽力维持着原样。  
Rey对房间里少数的几张照片很有兴趣，一张是放在床头柜上的全家福，看起来不到十岁的小男孩被妈妈搂在怀里，爸爸和舅舅分别站在他们的两边。  
她看着照片里的人，看他笑得那么灿烂，没有一丝忧虑，不由得也跟着露出个笑容。  
还有一张放在书桌上，看起来大概刚上高中吧，已经可以看出现在的样子了，比起小时候，照片上的人蒙上了一层阴影，也没有了笑容。Rey抚过照片上的人，很想去到那个时候，抹去他的不开心。  
时间已经很晚了，吃完饭后一系列的活动下来也很累，但就是睡不着。  
其它人应该都睡了，外面的雪下个不停，最后谁都没走，都留在这儿了。Rey觉得有些渴，就来到厨房想倒杯水。  
“你也没睡吗？”  
刚到门口，突然响起的一道男声把她吓了一大跳，Rey惊魂未定地拍了拍胸口，顺着声音看去，Poe正站在她斜对面的冰箱前面，一脸无辜地看着她。  
“你……”顺了顺呼吸，“你不知道开下灯吗？”  
Poe这才伸手打开灯，毫不愧疚地对她露出一笑，“你不也没开。”  
开关在你那边……  
Rey咬咬牙，懒得跟他理论，转身到水池边倒水。  
水龙头还没打开，视线里就出现一杯冒着热气的饮料。  
“什么？”她转头问道。  
“刚泡好的可可。”Poe自己手里端了一杯，把这杯又往她那儿举了举。  
“我……已经刷牙了。”  
“你可以再刷一次。”  
好有道理，Rey不再推拒，伸手接过来放到嘴边啜了一口，居然出乎意料的好喝。  
Poe又提议道:“要不要去客厅坐会？”  
她其实是打算喝完回去睡觉的……  
行吧，吃人嘴软。  
两人来到客厅的窗前席地而坐，怕动静太大就没开灯。Han早早搬来的圣诞树还没来得及装饰，就这样放在窗前，大大的落地窗借着外面的路灯，居然将外面风大雪大的场景映出另一种美感。  
“想不想去堆个雪人？”Poe兴致勃勃地问道。  
Rey给了他一个有病吃药的眼神，然后拢了拢衣领，表示自己惜命。  
“无趣……”Poe嗤了一声，然后又问道:“如果是Ben问你，你应该就同意了吧？”  
“嗯。”她点头点得毫不犹豫。  
她这么耿直倒让他一时间无言以对。  
“你喜欢他什么？”  
Rey眯了眯眼，发现他依然在笑，但是笑容里的敌意却有些明显了。  
她喝了一口饮料，反问道:“你讨厌他什么？”  
“他……”Poe把杯子放到地上，手指头轻轻敲着杯壁，然后看着她，道:“他挺混蛋的。”  
他的语气没有一丝起伏，就像是在叙述今天的天气一样。  
Rey压下心里的不快，没有急着反驳他。  
他也没有再说下去，而是很轻快地转移了话题，“你知道我当时为什么拒绝了Luke吗？”  
不是很想知道……  
她不搭话，Poe也不恼，自顾自地说道:“我那时候有个很喜欢的人，所以没兴趣。”  
恭喜……  
“不过现在……”他整个人往前倾了倾，神色变得暧昧起来，“我有点后悔了。”  
Rey看他一眼，不动声色地往后避开，好笑地摇了摇头。  
“你笑什么？”  
“你，有点幼稚了。”她往楼梯处看了一眼，“不管你和Leia有多深的感情，Ben是她的儿子，你改变不了这点，实在没必要玩这些小孩子的把戏。”  
他脸上的笑容终于撑不住了，带上了被戳穿后的难堪。  
Rey也没打算揪着不放，她其实并不讨厌这个人，只是不想让他再继续这种幼稚的行为。  
不过Poe到底是跟着Leia见过大风大浪的人，这点处变不惊的本事还是有的，他很快就调整好了表情，对她赞赏道:“Luke说得没错，你的确很聪明。”  
“是你做得太明显了。”Rey淡淡地回了一句，然后站了起来，道:“很晚了，我先回房间了，谢谢你的可可。”  
Poe看着她的背影，开口唤道:“Rey……”  
她回头，“还有事？”  
Poe朝她举了下杯子，笑道:“Merry Christmas！”  
座钟刚好响起了整点的声音。  
Rey朝他回举了一下，“Merry Chrismas。”  
“现在可以许愿了。”他说。  
圣诞节还要掐点许愿的吗？Rey不解，但没拂他的面子，转身对着圣诞树闭上眼睛，很认真地许了一个愿望。  
“我猜，你许愿想让Ben早点回来？”  
Rey睁开眼睛，摇了摇头，“不是。我许愿说，不管现在他在哪，都能开心快乐，不是一个人待着。”  
“哦？”Poe愣了一下，然后笑了笑，“那我猜错了。不早了，早点休息吧，晚安。”  
Rey点了点头，“晚安。”  
她离开后，Poe在落地窗前站了一会。  
“雪停了……”他低喃道。  
世界好像突然就平静了下来，只剩一片皑皑。他喝完饮料后不再驻足，转身往厨房走去，眼睛不经意扫过电视柜上摆着的照片，然后他无声地笑了笑。  
混蛋是混蛋了点，不过运气是真不错。  
第二天Rey起得很早，以前她在孤儿院的时候，每到节日就要早早地起来，和其他孩子一起帮着大人准备比平时丰盛的食物，还要排队去领好心人捐赠的礼物。  
小时候她就知道这个世界上没有圣诞老人了，礼物都是大人送过来的。  
很多次她领到的都是粉色的芭比娃娃，其实她真的不喜欢，她更想要路过商店时在橱窗里看到的工程师玩具，或者是一本装有星辰大海的书。但是每次面对那些善良的人，她都会露出一个感激的笑容，很真诚地跟他们道谢。  
这是她离开孤儿院以后第一次和其他人过节，虽然不需要什么其它的程序，但是应该还是有很多事需要做的。  
“他们很懒。”Leia一边在厨房忙碌，一边含笑吐槽还没起床的三个男人。  
Rey笑笑，问道:“Ben以前也这样吗？”  
“不是。”Leia摇摇头，“他从小就不爱睡懒觉的，每天都起得很早，有时候我们才起床，他都自己出去玩了一圈了。”  
有吗？跟她在一起的时候明明很喜欢赖床的。Rey不禁脸红了一下。  
Leia换了个话题，“我听Luke说，你打算提前毕业？”  
“嗯，我已经在准备论文了，没有意外的话，六月份就可以毕业了。”  
“Ben还有三个月就回来了吧？”Leia笑着揶她一眼，“真好，这样就不会错过你的毕业舞会了。”  
Rey有些羞涩地低头一笑，想着那个画面，心里漾出了阵阵甜意。  
想想从小到大的毕业舞会她都是坐在一边看别人翩翩起舞，醉得不省人事，而她觉得这一切都很没意思。  
现在想想，他们只是比她更早地遇到了自己喜欢的人，比她更幸运一点。  
“昨天Poe说的话，我希望你不要介意，他没有恶意的，只是有些孩子气。”  
“我没有介意。我想他和Ben，都有些孩子气吧。”  
Leia无奈地摇摇头，“这两个人，见面就打。”  
Rey没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
一个觉得这个人抢了自己母亲的注意力，另一个觉得这个人身在福中不知福，忤逆不孝，反正彼此看不惯。  
两个幼稚鬼。  
吃完饭到彼此交换礼物的时候，Poe递给了Rey一个盒子。  
里面是个鼠标，很贵，是她一直舍不得买的那个。Rey很惊讶，她没想过他居然还给自己准备了礼物，还这么贵重。  
“我……”她有些手足无措，“我什么都没准备。”  
“没关系。”Poe从钱包里掏出她昨天给的那张钞票，朝她眨了眨眼，“你给我这个了。”  
她更不好意思了。  
“以后我们会经常见面的，所以你不用客气。”  
话都这样说了，送出来的礼物也没有再递回去的道理，Rey只能表达感谢后收下了。  
回去后，她拿着鼠标看了一会，最终还是决定好好收着别用了，免得另一个幼稚鬼回来看到又乱吃醋。  
时间过得很快，Rey一个人在图书馆在跨过了新年，结束了论文的前几个阶段，还敲定了一个很棒的实习工作。  
做完这些后，冬天就过去了，又到了春暖花开的时候。  
一切都进行得很顺利，除了Ben还没有回来。她数到第185天的时候才想起来，他当时说的是至少半年。  
至少的意思就是只会多不会少，什么都说不准。于是她开始了和之前不一样的等待，从数着日子变成了怀着希望起床，带着失望入眠。  
一个星期，半个月，两个月……  
时间一再延长，直到她通过了所有的考试，被告知可以毕业了，他也还没有回来。  
“Rey？Rey？”Rose伸手在她眼前晃了晃。  
“嗯？”Rey猛地回神，“怎么了？”  
“Billie问你要不要一起去买礼服。”Rose皱眉问道:“你最近怎么了？怎么总是发呆？”  
Rey本来想随便扯个理由，但是面对好友们关切的目光，她突然觉得很愧疚。  
她坐直了身体，正色道:“我有件事要告诉你们。”  
“什么事？”  
“我……”她鼓了鼓勇气，道:“我订婚了。”  
Rose和Billie同时张大了嘴巴，“What？”  
她又重复了一遍，“我订婚了。”  
Rose不敢相信地问道:“你说的订婚是我们平时理解的那种，和男人的那种吗？”  
Rey有些懵:“不然呢？”  
“什么时候？和谁？”  
“……一年前”她越说越心虚，“和Ben……”  
“Ben？”Rose的眼睛越睁越大，“Solo教授？”  
Billie手上的叉子啪嗒掉到桌上。  
Rey硬着头皮点了点头，“……嗯。”  
“你居然瞒了我们这么久？”  
“你居然泡到了Solo教授？”  
接下来的几个小时里，Rey接受了她们两个全方位360度无死角的盘问，不过在得知Ben不知道什么时候才能回来后，她们开始从盘问变成安慰了。  
很快到了毕业晚会那一天，Billie和Rose都早早地被男伴接走，Rey从衣柜里翻出一件勉强不那么随意的衣服换上，掐着点进的礼堂。  
和她从小到大参加的毕业晚会大同小异，都是一个人在一边看着别人成双成对，不过随着年龄的增长，她收获的异样眼光越来越多。  
幸亏不知道哪位好心人出的主意，把这次办成了化妆舞会，Rey随便找了个面具套上，就能无视周围的人了。  
“你是我见过第一个敢穿成这样参加毕业舞会的人。”  
她闻声抬头，看见Poe捧着束花，穿着黑色礼服站到她面前。  
Rey摘掉面具站起来，“你喜欢的那个女孩子是我们学校的？”  
Poe一脸黑线，一把把花塞到她手里，“Luke说Ben没回来，毕业舞会你肯定就一个人参加，我怕你可怜来看看。”  
“其实……”Rey想了想，很真诚地说道:“没这个必要的。”  
她真的不在乎这些东西。  
“……你可以只说句谢谢就好。”  
“哦，谢谢。”Rey笑道:“你怎么找到我的？”  
“Luke说往角落里找，看见穿得最随便，一个人待着的肯定就是你。”Poe看了看周围，“你看着别人出双入对的不难过吗？”  
Rey挑眉反问道:“那你看着不难过吗？”  
她好歹有男朋友，他有吗？  
Poe脸色一僵，不想回答这个问题。  
Rey笑笑，重新戴上面具，转身把花放在座位上，对他欠了欠身，“非常感谢你来参加我的毕业舞会，Dameron先生。”  
“呵……”Poe哼了一声，然后朝她伸出手，“要跳舞吗？”  
“好。”她把手伸了过去，“谢谢。”  
两人的手都还没碰到，她就被人抓住了手腕，然后一阵旋转，还没反应过来，整个人就被搂进了怀里。  
熟悉的气息涌入鼻子的那一刹那，Rey的眼泪瞬间就涌了上来。  
Poe得意地笑笑，迎上对面怒气腾腾的目光，往前走了一步，伸手拍了拍Rey的肩膀，当然他的速度很快，在被打之前就收回了手。  
“先走了，毕业快乐。”  
Rey探出头，正好看见他得逞的笑容，她这才反应过来。  
靠，被阴了！


	29. Chapter 29

“这不是Solo教授吗？”  
“他什么时候回来的？”  
“为什么他会搂着一个女孩子？”  
“是学生吗？Solo教授在和学生约会吗？”  
……  
Rey趴在他怀里，听着来自四周的窃窃私语，还有不用抬头看也能猜到的，他恨不得冷成冰的眼神，想想头皮就一阵阵的发麻。  
“那个……”她在他胸前瓮着声音，斟酌着开口，“我们，要不要出去再说？”  
她倒不是有多怕被同学们发现，反正她毕业了，而且Ben之前大概快有一年的时间没在，学校也不会把他们怎样。  
现在最着急的，是赶快先安抚好身边这座快喷发的火山。  
Ben没说话，单手搂住她转身就想走。  
“等下，我拿东西……”她弯腰在沙发上背起自己的包，手指头刚触到Poe送的花，身后的的男人就一把把自己扯了回去，不管不顾地给带出了礼堂。  
“慢，慢点……”  
Rey被他一口气带出去好远，一路上求饶了数次他都不为所动，一直被带到了个学校里不知道哪个角落里才停。  
她顾不上说话，先顺了顺气，然后在心里问候了下Poe的祖宗八代。做了好几下深呼吸，感觉肺里没那么大压力了以后，她才开口:“我可以……”  
她本来想说可以解释的，话还没说出口就被他到墙上，然后用嘴堵回去了。  
Rey感受着唇上的温度，心想今天他是不打算让她好好喘气了。  
他很生气，这个信息她还是能get到的，他为什么生气她也能理解，但是再生气也要让人开口解释啊，话都不让说怎么消气？  
不过她很快就发现自己错了，当他把自己越抱越紧，呼吸间全是他的气息后，她才发现，他显然是找到了一个更好消气的办法。  
她好不容易挣脱开，“Ben，等等，会有人……”  
他猛地被推开，炙热急促的呼吸不停地冲击着她，眼睛里的火苗并没有因为她的抗拒熄灭，反而有愈烧愈旺的趋势。  
Rey心一抖，忙道:“我们回家好不好？”  
“不好……”他哑着声音，语气却无比地坚定，“我不想等……”  
“Ben……”  
他的手游移到她的脸上，帮她把面具摘下，然后手指触压到她的嘴唇，眼睛眯了眯，“你一点都不在意我是吗？”  
她想也不想地反驳:“我怎么可能……”  
“可我想你想得要疯了。”他充耳未闻，低下头在她的颈边一边吸吮一边低声道:“我发了疯地赶进度，转了很多趟机，一秒都不敢耽误地飞了回来，我怕错过你毕业的这一天。”  
“Ben……”  
“然后我看到你有了别的舞伴……”他张嘴在她的肩膀上咬了一口，然后抬起头盯着她的眼睛，目光如炬:“你觉得，我停得下来吗？”  
他刚刚的那一口力道不轻，Rey紧张地咽了口口水，不敢呼痛，“Ben，我没有邀请Poe来，他是自己……”  
“嘘……”他的双手搂住她的腰，从衣服的下摆慢慢钻了进去，“别让我听到别人的名字，我怕伤到你……”  
Rey这才发现，他的情绪比她想象中严重很多，不只是生气，还有很多复杂的东西。  
也许他什么都没误会，只是情绪上头了。  
这要怎么解决？  
“啊……”皮肤上传来的触感将她从思绪中拉了出来。他的手一路往上，解开了背后的内衣扣子，然后攀上了顶端开始揉捏掐弄。  
她忍下想尖叫出声的冲动，紧张地四周张望，不住求饶道:“Ben……不要……别在这，求你了……”  
他却像是着了魔一样，手脚并用硬是把她压得不能动弹分毫，“小心会被人听到……”  
Rey顿时不敢再说话。  
“嗯……”  
当他的手探到裙底的时候，她只能咬住下唇，狠狠地忍着即将溢出口的呻吟。  
他拨开内裤，在入口拨弄了几下，待指尖传来了隐隐的湿意后直接探了进去。  
“唔！”她的脸涨得通红，这种时时刻刻担心着会被发现的紧张直接传达到她身上的每一根神经，轻轻一撩拨就是一阵颤栗。  
他低头吻住她，解救了她已经被咬出印子的嘴唇。  
他一只手继续在下面使着坏，另一只手来到她的腰后，扶住她不断发软的身子。  
两人的衣服还好好地穿在身上，就算被人看到也不过是对小情侣在接吻亲热，再正常不过的事情了，何况今天还是毕业舞会。  
Ben离开她的嘴唇，满意地看着她的眼睛里已经没有了抗拒，只剩一片迷离。  
他抽出手指，将漾着水光的指尖伸到她眼前，在她的注视下缓缓地伸出舌头，舔去上面的湿意。  
Rey不禁倒吸一口气，他这样做带给她的视觉冲击不亚于赤身裸体地站在她面前。  
“乖女孩……”他勾起嘴角，俯身含住她的耳垂，双手来到她的臀部下方托紧，往前一顶就将自己送到了最深处。  
“啊！”Rey忍不住叫了出来，反应过来后立刻咬住了他的肩膀，努力不让声音溢出嘴巴。  
间隔太久，她一时很不适应他的直接，但他却没有一点怜惜的意思，力道一下比一下重，好像要把她钉入墙里一样。  
Ben也不知道自己是怎么了，这不是他想象的重逢，他知道自己该换个地方，该温柔一些，可就是停不下来。  
他好长一段时间不眠不休，好不容易结束一切后就马不停蹄地赶了回来。他是那么发狂一般地想她，想她想到一秒钟都舍不得浪费。  
然后他赶回来了，正好看见她对着Poe言笑晏晏。他知道没什么，可看到那个场面的第一秒，他脑子里好像就有一根弦已经断了。  
他什么都顾不上，什么都想不了，除了这个。  
“Ben……不要……慢一点……求你了……”  
从来没有体验过的激烈让她越来越承受不住，时不时吹来的夜风会带给她片刻的清醒，提醒她这是在什么地方。羞耻和快感在她脑中天人交战，再加上他大开大合的操弄，Rey觉得自己要疯了。  
他的回答是把自己退到最外面，然后一个前挺顶到最深处。他停不下来，也慢不下来，从刚刚到现在，他想的只有一件事，就是像现在这样，狠狠的占有她。  
他不断变化着角度，疯狂地抽插顶弄她里面的每一点，直到她再也受不住地收缩颤抖，他才在她的深处释放了自己。  
……  
云雨渐收，喘息也慢慢平复下来后，Ben的理智渐渐回笼，他看着眼前衣衫不整，头发凌乱的Rey，瞬间变得手足无措，“Rey……我……”  
Rey用手向后抵着墙撑住自己，他刚刚那个劲头让她半天缓不过来，现在双腿发软到不行。  
Ben见状立刻伸手扶住她，帮她简单整理了下，小心翼翼地生怕她下一秒就气得扬长而去。  
“消气了？”Rey整理好呼吸，抬头看着他问道。  
他一时拿捏不住她的喜怒，不敢回话。  
刚刚凶神恶煞的多牛啊，现在怂给谁看，Rey无语。  
“既然消气了，那我可以走了吗？”她甩开他的手往前走去，谁知道没走两步腿就一阵发软差点站不稳摔倒。  
Ben赶忙上前搂着她，“没事吧？”  
“你现在又体贴给谁看？”Rey忍无可忍地发火了，“脾气发完了才想起来好好说话，有用吗？”  
看她发火，Ben心里轻轻地松了口气，说明她还没有很生气，他最怕她一言不发地不理他。  
“对不起……”他乖乖道歉，“我不是有意要这么做的……”  
“你！”  
他这样让她想发火都发不出来，其实她也没有多生气。他们快一年没见，他马不停蹄地赶回来见她，却看见她和别的男人在一起说说笑笑的，那个男人还是他十几年的死对头，他不生气就有鬼了。  
没在大庭广众之下打起来，他已经算超出她的期待值了。  
她只是难堪，他居然在这种地方就……万一有别人过来发现了，让她怎么见人？  
“我们回家好不好？”看她不说话，Ben抓紧机会服软道:“我好想你……”  
这个男人……  
Rey咬了咬牙，还是说不出拒绝的话。  
不过别想让她就这么轻易地放过他。回到家后Rey没理他，自己进了浴室里洗澡，还没忘把门反锁上。  
被他这么一折腾，她浑身又疼又难受，必须要好好清理一下。尤其是后背，从刚刚就一阵火辣辣的疼。  
脱下衣服的那一瞬间，Rey疼得倒吸了一口凉气，她侧过身体看了看镜子，看到背上好几处挫伤，都破皮流血了。  
刚刚被抵在粗砺的墙上，薄薄的一层衣服根本阻挡不了什么，皮都快给她搓掉了一层。她只能花比平时多得多的时间去洗澡。  
她最后不得不用浴巾挡着前面，裸着后背出来。本来还有些担心，谁知道她进房间的时候Ben已经倚在床头睡着了。  
她不由得怔住，确认他真的睡熟后，她也顾不上身上的浴巾了，直接让它掉到了地上，自己伸手把他扶下躺好。这时候她才有空好好看看他。  
他看起来瘦了不少，眼睛下面很重的一圈乌青，他为了能赶上她毕业，真的不眠不休了好久。  
Rey不禁又心疼又生气:“累成这样还折腾人……”  
他那么辛苦就想早点见到她，她却让他看到那一幕，难怪他失控了。  
该死的Poe。她在心里又问候了一遍那个Dameron先生。  
这家伙在政府工作，肯定是提前知道了Ben回来的消息，他既不告诉Leia也不告诉她，反而掐着时间来阴她一把，就为了气一下Ben。  
他三岁吗？  
Ben抬手放在了眼睛上，应该是因为躺下来后灯刺到眼睛了。  
Rey连忙伸手关了灯，然后蹑手蹑脚地爬到另一侧趴好。  
姿势虽然不好受，但身边传来的他的呼吸和气息，让她无比的安心。她是带着微笑入睡的。  
你终于回来了。


	30. Chapter 30

Rey是被背上的不适弄醒的，除了疼还有些痒。  
趴着睡到底不舒服，她在梦里可能换了无数遍姿势。反正醒来的时候她侧着，背对着Ben。翻了个身，动作有点大，疼得她龇牙咧嘴。  
“小心点！”Ben连忙把住她的双肩，越过身去查看了下，看着没有再流血才稍微松了口气。  
“我……”Rey眨了眨眼，花了几秒钟才反应过来，“有点疼……”  
他的表情充满了内疚和心疼，“对不起……”  
刚醒来的时候看到她裸露着肩头躺在他身边还有些心猿意马，结果她一个侧身，留给他一个伤痕累累的后背，看得他触目惊心。床单上还沾了点血迹，可想而知她这一晚上睡得有多难受。他的手轻轻抚上她的肩头，昨天被他咬过的那个地方已经变得红肿，更别提背上的那些擦伤。  
她想了想，道:“其实也没多严重。”  
这说的是实话，昨晚看着也不是什么大事，按道理今天都该结痂了，现在觉得疼八成是她晚上睡觉不安分自己磨的。  
但Ben不这样想，她哪怕手指刮破点皮也让他心疼半天，何况伤了一整个后背。  
而且这还是他造成的。  
他捏紧拳头，很想狠狠地揍自己一顿。昨天他是怎么了？没把脑子带回来吗？  
正生着自己的气呢，被子下的手就给她握住了。温软的手心覆在拳头上，让他一瞬间有些怔愣。  
“看你的表情就知道，想打人了？”  
他不自然地别开眼。  
Rey叹口气，“我要怎么做你才能不生自己的气？把你的背也挠出血？”  
那怎么能一样？他破点皮和她受伤怎么能比？  
“我们去医院好不好？”  
“就为了这点擦伤？”她无奈，“没到医院门口就愈合了吧。”  
谁还没受过点皮肉伤，尤其对于她们这种孤儿院长大的人来说，摔倒碰伤都是家常便饭，骨折以下都不好意思叫受伤。  
Ben不敢勉强她，但又不放不下心，只能仔仔细细地检查了好几遍，然后不得不妥协地温言哄道:“如果晚上还没有痊愈，我们就去医院可以吗？”  
她在心里叹了口气，点头道:“好，听你的。”  
“你等我一下。”他起身离开房间，过了好一会才回来，手里拿着件衣服，“穿这个应该不会碰到吧。”  
Rey接过看了看，原来他找了件自己的T恤给她，她很想跟他说碰一下也没什么，但是看他那样子还是觉得不说话，乖乖接过来穿了。  
他长得人高马大的，T恤可以给她直接当裙子穿了。为了让他放心，她还特意转了一圈给他看，“蹭不到，放心吧。”  
Ben点了点头，对她露出个笑容，“好，你去洗漱吧，我去做早餐。”  
看他转身离开的样子，Rey就知道他心里有了疙瘩，一时半会她也不知道该怎么办。  
正叹气的时候，她的手机响了。  
“Ben！”她挂了电话后喊了一大声。  
“怎么了？”他飞一般地跑了过来，“出什么事了吗？”  
“Sarah要生了。”  
……  
他们到医院的时候Sarah已经住进了病房，正躺在床上深呼吸，Hux在一边脸色煞白，手忙脚乱地给她擦汗。  
“怎么样了？”Rey走近问道。  
Hux抬头看到Ben后脸上才好看了一点。  
Sarah对他们笑了笑:“没关系，医生说过一会就可以进产……啊！”  
话还没说完她就疼得尖叫了一声。  
他们看得有点惊心动魄。  
好在没有疼太久，大概十秒钟后Sarah就平静了下来，道:“没关系，只是宫缩的时候有点疼。”  
确定，只是有点吗？  
Rey咽了下口水，身体变得无比的僵硬。  
接下来的几个小时，Sarah就在不停地宫缩和疼痛中度过。Hux的焦虑值随着时间越来越高，为了不吓到他孩子的妈，他选择去走廊里疯狂踱步抓头发。  
“你疯够了没有？”被他晃得头晕的Ben终于忍无可忍了。  
“为什么要这么久？这不科学，怎么会有这么不讲道理的事情……”  
Ben听着病房里的痛呼声也有点心惊胆战，看他这个样子更是心烦，忍不住道:“现在着急有什么用，谁让你不做措施。”  
“我做了！”Hux濒临崩溃道:“我什么都做了！可它就是发生了！这么小的概率就是被我碰上了！”  
听到这话Ben的脸色变了变，什么都没说了。  
差不多过了一个多小时，Sarah的疼痛越来越剧烈，医生将她推进了产房。产房规定只能让Hux进去，Rey和Ben就在外面等着。  
不一会就听到里面传来了比刚刚还要激烈的痛喊声，然后就是医生的呵斥声让她不要浪费体力。  
“我的妈呀！”Rey有点发软，“生孩子这么可怕的吗？”  
Ben神色复杂地转头看了看她，垂下眼不发一言。  
“啊！”Sarah应该是忍不住了，又是一声痛喊。  
Rey的表情愈发惊悚。  
也不知道在外面瑟瑟发抖了多久，终于产房里面传出了婴儿的啼哭声。  
一直不由自主绷着的两人终于放松下来。  
是个男孩子，该出生的小婴儿皱巴巴红通通的，眼睛都没睁开，小嘴巴随着呼吸一个一个地吐着泡泡。  
“好可爱啊。”Rey瞬间忘记了刚刚受到的惊吓，一颗心都被这张可爱的小脸融化了。  
Hux一改之前泰山崩于前的慌乱，整个人都在嘿嘿傻笑。  
Ben的目光一直在Rey的背上游移，脸上很平静，看不出喜怒。  
为了不打扰Sarah和宝宝休息，Rey在宝宝睡着后看了他好久，终于依依不舍地走了。  
出了病房Ben却没有直接往电梯去，而是转身走几步到了另一个医生办公室门口。  
Rey忙问道:“你怎么了？”  
他没答话，拉着她径直走了进去。  
还没等医生发问，他就直截了当地说明了来意:“我想结扎。”  
“啪嗒！”  
“What？”  
Rey的下巴和医生的笔一起掉了。  
年轻的男医生捡起笔，“我建议你们还是先达成共识吧。”  
Ben转身看着她，“Rey，我必须要这么做。”  
“你先等等。”Rey扶了下脑袋，努力回想从他回来到现在的十几个小时，想思考自己到底错过了什么。  
她什么都没思考出来，唯一得出的结论就是他脑子有病。她向医生问道:“请问下脑科在几楼？”  
Ben无奈道:“Rey……”  
医生轻咳了一声，“你们商量好了吗？”  
“我决定了。”Ben直接走到医生面前的桌子坐下。  
“好的。”医生点了点头，“但是有几个问题我需要说一下。第一，如果你真的考虑好了，麻烦先去预约，手术需要时间安排的。第二，我这里是妇产科，不接收你这个手术。”  
Ben神色自若，完全没觉得自己做了什么蠢事，“那麻烦看下她有没有怀孕？”  
Rey翻了个白眼。  
医生稳了稳心神，低头开单子，问道:“上一次性行为是什么时候？”  
“昨天晚上。”  
医生的笔一滑，重重地叹了口气:“这位先生，你真的不是来捣乱的吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那你想做什么？”  
“我不想要孩子。”  
这智商是不该要。  
“如果是昨晚发生的性行为，我建议你们可以选择服用紧急避孕药……”  
“不行。”Ben想也不想地否决了，“伤身体。”  
你昨晚上怎么没想到呢？医生在心里鄙夷道。  
Rey实在听不下去了，上前拉起他走人，“不好意思医生，他今天没睡醒。”  
医生笑了笑表示没事。  
医院嘛，就是病人多。  
她学着他昨晚那样，一口气走到停车场才停，停下后不停地深呼吸，在心里组织语言想着怎么骂他。  
“你没扯着伤口吧。”Ben只是担忧地轻轻碰了碰她的背。  
“你！”她好不容易组织好的问候语一下子说不出来了。  
纠结了半天也没骂出来，Rey气得跺脚，索性不再理他，快步走到车门边想进去，门锁着她拉不开。  
她气得朝他大声喊道:“开门！”  
Ben忙不迭地跑过来把锁打开，跟着她坐进了车里。  
Rey气得胸口发疼，看也懒得看他一眼。  
“我……”他张口欲解释，“你如果真的很想要孩子的话，我们可以领养一个。”  
“我领养你大爷！”Rey终于爆发了，忍无可忍地拿着手上的包就往他身上招呼，“你到底在发什么疯？”  
他也不辩白，就这么任由她出气，直到她扯到伤口轻轻哼了一声，他才急忙制住她，“小心点。”  
她这次不领情了，扭开他的手冷哼道:“别给我来这套。”  
“别生气了。”Ben凑过去，低声哄道:“我不想惹你生气的。”  
Rey看他一眼，神色很严肃地问道:“你是不是找了别的女人？”  
他愣了一下，然后错愕道:“怎么可能？”  
“那你……”她顿了一下，“你是不是要和我分手？”  
Ben笑了笑:“你说呢？”  
“我觉得很有可能。”  
“Rey……”他敛了笑，“我这辈子都不可能不爱你，你知道的。”  
她别过眼不说话。  
“所以我很害怕，刚刚在医院，我看见了很多女人在我面前痛得死去活来，我在想如果你是其中一个，我怕是已经疯了。”想起刚刚那个场景他还是忍不住心悸，“每天有几百个人因为生孩子去世，我真的，真的很害怕。”  
这是他第一次在她面前坦言他的恐惧。Rey知道他外婆的事在他心里一直是个阴影，今天又亲眼见到了这个场面，肯定是吓坏了。  
“而且……”他咬了咬下唇，“我伤到你了。”  
“你不是故意的。”  
“Anakin当年也不是故意的，可他还是害死了最爱的女人。”  
Anakin又是哪……哦，他外公。  
Rey理了理思绪，想跟他好好把事情说清楚，却发现无法反驳他。  
总不能说你不要害怕我死吧。她想了想还是算了，或许过一段时间他就没那么害怕了。  
再说了，别搞得她现在就要生孩子一样。  
“那你别做手术。”  
“别担心，这个手术很安全。”  
生孩子会死，做手术就不会是吧？  
Rey看着他，皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角，“如果手术完了我还怀孕的话，我怕你难过。”  
她满意地看着他的脸绿了下去。不刺他两句他还真以为自己的想法很天才呢。


	31. Chapter 31

手术最终当然是没有做成的，Rey明摆着他要敢做她就敢打死他。  
“去，去哪？”她的表情太吓人，Ben难得心里犯怂了。  
Rey无语地叹了口气，“你都回来了，当然应该去看看Leia和Han。”  
“……好。”  
凶什么……他本来是打算过几天就去的。  
Ben撇嘴。  
对于他们的造访Leia和Han非常欣喜，尤其是Leia，看到瘦了一圈的儿子眼睛立刻就红了，忍了好久才没让眼泪掉了下。  
Ben眼睛动了下，有点不自在地转了个圈，道:“我哪里都挺好的，你不用担心。”  
他这个举动让其他三个人都有点反应不过来，空气一下子安静下来。  
Leia呆了几秒忙笑道:“好，没事就好，快进来。”  
Han张了张嘴，想说什么却没说出口，最后只是伸手拍拍他的肩膀，对着他点了点头。  
Rey扭头看了一眼Ben，他虽然在极力克制着，但是眼睛已经有了隐隐的湿意。  
她这才发现，这一年不光是Ben瘦了很多，Leia和Han的鬓角也多了不少白发，只是她常来没怎么看出来而已。  
“这段时间一定很辛苦吧。”在沙发上坐下后，Leia端来了茶，杯子还没放好就心疼地问道。  
“还好，只是其他人有点蠢。”他答得老实不客气。  
Rey翻了个白眼，以他这种性格，和谁合作都算那个人倒霉。  
Leia没忍住笑了出来，又问道:“那你打算什么时候回学校？”  
“不着急。”他喝了口茶，慢悠悠地说道:“过一段时间吧。”  
Han的目光在他们两个之间转了转，带些恳切道:“既然不着急的话，那要不要办完婚礼再回去上班？”  
两人条件反射地相望了一眼。  
Ben缓缓地勾起嘴角:“我没意见。”  
“我……”Rey本来想说自己刚毕业，工作那边也还没稳定，想过一段时间再说，但对上他们的三道目光她就说不出口了。  
“晚点也没关系。”Ben体贴地握住她的手，“我也不想太仓促了。”  
Rey向他投来一个感激的眼神。  
Han失望地“哦”了一声。  
还是Leia开口打了个圆场:“你们男人总是以为婚礼只需要定个酒店换衣服就行了，根本不知道有多少需要准备的东西，不是说办就能办的。”  
“有这么麻烦吗？”Han嘟囔道。  
“你当然觉得不麻烦。”Leia冷哼一声，“婚礼前两天还在地球另一边的人有什么资格说话。”  
Han面上一哂，不好意思再提了。  
Leia又把话题转到关于Rey工作的事。  
“我还以为你打算留在学校的，Luke之前说希望你能继续深造。”  
Rey的笑僵了一下，然后笑道:“我还是希望能够早点工作。”  
“也好，可以累积经验。”  
Ben看了看她，没说什么。  
等到了晚饭时间，Ben很诚恳地拒绝了Leia亲自下厨的想法，提议去外面吃，然后把Luke也叫了过来。  
他们家人隔了很多年才重新一起坐在一张桌子上吃饭，虽然没有说什么，但是大家都明白彼此的心情。  
Luke特意开了红酒，先给自己和Ben倒了一杯，然后什么都没说，仰头一饮而尽。  
Ben明白他的意思，于是学着他的样子一口把杯子的酒喝光了，笑道:“看来你还要开一瓶，舅舅。”  
Luke浑身一震，眼角略微泛了点湿意。为了掩饰自己的失态，他抬手招呼服务员又要了两瓶。  
看他们高兴，Rey也就没阻拦，任由服务员把自己面前的酒杯也给倒满。  
然而下一秒她的杯子就被拿走了。  
“你就算了。”Ben含笑轻轻敲了下她的头:“喝一口就倒的人。”  
“哪有……”Rey小声地嘟囔了一声，不敢反驳。  
最后的结果就是桌上多了好几个空酒瓶，Leia只是小酌了一杯，剩下的都是他们三个男人喝的。  
Han和Luke已经东倒西歪了，Ben除了眼神有些涣散之外看不出什么异样。  
“很晚了……”Leia看了看手表，试探地问道:“这里离你们的住所很远，要不，今天住家里吧？”  
Ben怔了一下。  
Leia忙道:“当然，如果你想回去的话也可以，只是需要叫一个……”  
“好。”  
“你说什么？”Leia有些不敢相信。  
“我们今晚住在家里。”Ben对她勾起唇。角:“辛苦你了……妈妈。”  
这声久违的妈妈让Leia几近失态，她急忙别过脸，生怕没忍住眼泪就掉下来了。  
Rey握住他的手，他回以她一个温暖的笑容。  
剩下的两个男人人事不省，Ben结完账一边手扶住一个就往放车走去。  
Leia和Rey站在后面看得哭笑不得。  
到家后，Ben主动承担起照料两个醉鬼的任务。他先把Luke扶进客房，给他脱好衣服躺好，然后又帮着Leia料理Han。等他回到房间的时候。Rey已经洗好了澡，穿着Leia给的睡衣，安静地坐在他以前的床正低头看着什么。  
这画面看得他心里很暖。  
见他进来，Rey放下东西走到他面前，“还好吗？晕不晕？”  
他笑着摇摇头，“没事。”  
“喝了那么多还没事？”她显然不信。  
“你以为我是你吗？”他笑着捏了捏她的鼻子，将视线投向她刚刚放下的东西，问道:“在看什么？”  
“Leia给我的。”她走回床边将它拿起来，是本相册，“我之前每次来都喜欢翻你以前的照片，她就准备了几本相册给我。”  
“之前？你经常过来？”  
“他们也很想你啊，你不在，我就只能经常过来陪陪他们了。”  
Ben看着她，眼中流光闪动，“谢谢。”  
她不好意思地低下头，“跟我还说谢谢。”  
“当然要说。”他搂住她，鼻子在她耳朵上蹭了蹭，“而且还要说很多遍呢。”  
Rey没抗住痒笑了出来，“别闹，好痒。”  
Ben知道她怕痒，逗一下也就没闹了，只是手还不肯松开，就这么搂着她一起看。  
“你以前还拉小提琴吗？”Rey翻到一张他拿着小提琴的照片，有些不敢相信。  
他只是淡淡地瞥了一眼，满不在乎道:“小时候无聊。”  
Leia生长在上流社会，往来的不是商界政要就是各国的王公贵族，她自己忙得团团转，Han也是个脚不沾地的人。Ben小时候大多数都是被家里的管家和家庭教师教养，那些人也是以前照顾Leia的，一个个的恨不得把他教成王子。虽然没人强制地要求他，但是在这种环境下潜移默化地学了些没用的东西。  
Rey听他说起少时的事情，虽然没见得有多怀念，但也没什么不满，再想到他今天的表现，不禁为他高兴。  
“你喜欢吗？喜欢的话我可以教你。”  
他看她总是来回抚过那张照片，还以为她对小提琴有什么兴趣。  
“饶了我吧Solo教授。”她出声求饶，“好不容易毕业了。”  
Ben被她逗得笑了一声，然后突然想起什么一样，问道:“Luke有说让你继续待在学校吗？”  
她被问得一怔，本能地想遮掩过去，但转念一想这件事也瞒不了他，索性实话实说了，“他希望我继续攻读学位。”  
虽然说实战经验比学历更重要，但是留在学校可以跟更多的教授还有前辈学习，也许还有机会参与到那些她一直梦想的项目。如果是一般人，早早地工作挣钱是无可厚非的选择，可偏偏她是Luke最心爱的得意弟子，做出这种没出息的决定简直是要把老师气死。  
可她没有别的选择，能勉强读完大学已经很费劲了，她还背负着一大笔学贷，实在没有能力再负担之后的学费。  
Ben不用想就知道是为什么，他眯了眯眼，心里极其地不是滋味。  
她明明知道只要她开口，他什么都愿意双手捧到她面前，根本不需要这么辛苦。  
可他也清楚她有多倔强，他要是硬给，她肯定会扭头就走，理都不会再理他了。  
Rey不用回头就知道他不高兴，不过只是生闷气，没有说出口，也没有强制要求她接受，已经是个很大的进步了。  
所以她索性当没发现，接着看照片。  
“你毕业的时候这么不开心吗？”她翻到他高中毕业的合照，那表情活像刚参加完葬礼。  
“有什么好开心的？”  
“没有朋友一起聚会，或者计划去旅行吗？”  
就算是她当初毕业的时候也有收到了邀约，要不是因为太穷，她也想去海岸线上浪一圈。  
“我那时候没有朋友。”他漫不经心地说道。  
Rey的动作顿了一下，心里像是被针扎了一下。然而还没来得及说什么，他却先开口了。  
“不用心疼我，没什么的。”他将她搂得更紧了一些，“都是过去的事了。”  
“Ben。”她突然唤他。  
“嗯？”  
她转过身看着他，“有件事我还没有告诉你。”  
“什么事？”  
她倾过身在他嘴唇上浅啄了一下，“我好想你。”  
他有些没反应过来。  
“我一有空就去你家，把家里打扫得很干净，给那些花浇水，它们都长得很好。一开始我都不想换床单，因为上面有你的味道，后来觉得实在受不了了才换的。”说到这她有些忍俊不禁，然后敛了敛神色接着说道:“我每天都学习到很晚，因为闭上眼睛就全是你，如果不多看几本书根本就睡不着。一开始的半年，我从183天开始倒数，过了半年你还没回来的时候，我每天晚上过了零点就记下一天，你又晚回来了一天。我又多数了164天，你才回来。”  
“你走后的第92天，是我们在一起后你的第一个生日，可我没办法给你过。我那天买了一个蛋糕，替你许了个愿望。我说，无论你在哪，我都希望你不孤单，开开心心的过每一天。感恩节，圣诞节，新年，我们错过了所有的节日，我在每一个节日里都许了这个愿望。”  
她对她绽开一个笑容，“我好想你，真的。”  
Ben的眼眶开始有些泛红，他吞下喉咙间的酸涩，小心翼翼地把她拥进怀里抱着，不敢碰到她的后背，“对不起……”  
她想了他这么久，他回来了却连一个说话的机会都没有给她，他甚至连一句“我回来了”都没有说，就做出了这种事。  
他把手放在她的小腹上，心里七上八下的。如果因为他这一次的荒唐，让她毫无准备地就要受一遍今天他看到的那种痛苦，那他真的会提刀砍死自己。  
Rey不知道这一会他心里已经百转千回了，好笑地问道:“为什么要说对不起？”  
“我……”他在她看不见的地方隐去了眼角的湿意，“我让你等了这么久，对不起……”


	32. Chapter 32

Rey离入职还有一段时间，Ben也暂时不去学校，这段时间两人就窝在一起蜜里调油的，一切都很美好，除了一些小状况。  
Ben在回来后的第三天早晨就早早地跑出去，等她醒来后拿出刚买来的验孕棒，满脸难为情地让她去验一下。  
“我查了，说三天就可以，可以验出来。”他说这话的时候都不好意思看她的眼睛。  
Rey无奈地接过去进了卫生间，十分钟后拿出来给他看。  
“没有，你放心吧。”  
他微微松了口气。  
然而接下来的好几天，Rey醒来看到的第一个画面都是他拿着那东西在等着她。  
“要不，还是再验一下？”  
就算她再怎么善解人意，这么几次之后也忍不住火了。  
“我是你的未婚妻，不是你的情妇吧。”她的白眼快翻上天了，“你有必要那么怕我怀孕吗？”  
他也不多做解释，只是对她笑笑就走开了。过了一会来问她想吃什么，就当这事没发生。Rey看着一百个无语。  
还有一个问题就是，他太安分了。  
按他以前不知餍足的脾性，再加上分开了这么久，小别胜新婚，她本来以为他会不知白天黑夜地疯，谁知道他乖得像另一个人。  
其实也不算完全的安分，偶尔他也会失控地把她压在身下一阵厮磨，但结果不是他埋在她的肩膀上大喘气平复，就是翻身下床去浴室洗澡。  
如果不是因为那死死抵在她大腿的坚硬，她还真的怀疑他是不是身体出问题了。  
Rey思来想去，只是想到他是担心她背上的伤这个理由。她有些头疼，因为她也不能跟他说我的伤没事了，我们上床吧。可是每天晚上看他憋成那样，她实在有些心疼。  
考虑了很久，她做出了决定，作为新时代的女性，她不能这么扭扭捏捏的，虽然不能直接把他压床上就地正法，但是，稍稍暗示一下总是可以的吧。  
这一天她浇花的时候不小心溅了一身泥，就来到浴室洗了个澡。洗完后对着镜子梳头发的时候突然有了个想法，她脱下浴巾，仔仔细细地检查了好几遍自己的背，确定一点印子都没留，整个背部光洁如初。  
都这样了应该不会再担心了吧。Rey深吸一口气，大声喊了一声:“Ben！”  
他连忙急匆匆地冲了进来，“怎么了？摔倒了吗？”  
她摇头:“没有。”  
Ben这才注意到她全身赤裸着，忙别开视线问道:“那，出什么事了？”  
Rey鼓了鼓勇气，走到他面前转过身，“你看。”  
Ben抬起头，映入眼帘的就是她美丽的背部，他喉咙一缩，“看，看什么？”  
“我好了啊。”Rey把还滴着水的长发撩到前面，整个后背毫无遮掩地展示在他面前，“你看，一点印子都没有了。”  
白皙细腻的皮肤上没有留下一点印记，只有残留着的水珠，在灯光的照射下发着光。  
一滴水珠从她脖颈处的碎发滴下，顺着修长的脖子划落，在蝴蝶骨上停留了一会，然后落到脊椎处，再往下……  
他顿时下身一紧，不敢再看下去。  
“我知道了，快穿好衣服，别感冒了。”  
他真是佩服自己，还能没有停顿地说完一句话。  
Rey恼羞成怒，她裤子都脱了，他居然就来一句别感冒？  
她一怒之下转过身，直接把整个人挂到他身上，“你就想说这个？”  
天杀的！她以为他是什么正人君子吗？竟然敢这么光溜溜的贴在他身上。  
胸前传来的柔软的触感，透过衣服的体温，还有沐浴后若有若无的馨香，无一不在挑战他的忍耐度。  
Rey感觉到他的身体一点点地僵硬，但就是不动，她不禁又急又气，左右扭动了下身体。  
这一扭直接把Ben的理智扭没了，他一只手贴上她的臀部，一只手扣住她的后脑就吻了上去。边吻边往前走，把她推到墙上压着，让她更贴紧了自己。  
“冷……”背一贴上冰凉的墙壁，立刻让她冷得一哆嗦。  
他看了不看地抬手就打开了花洒，热水从头上淋下，很快就冲走了寒意。  
水汽很快就重新弥漫了整个浴室，Rey睁开眼睛，看着他被淋湿的头发贴在额头上，末梢的水珠时不时地滴到她的脸上。  
他松开她，抬手脱去了已经湿透的衣物。脱完后一秒都不浪费地重新压上她，手掌从她的胸前一路游移到芳丛，来回抚摸摩擦着。  
“嗯……”  
这一声浅浅的呻吟就像滴进油锅的水，让他燃得更旺了。他挤进她的双腿间，正想不管不顾长驱直入的时候，脑中突然闪过一丝清明，他不得不刹住车，改变了方向。  
“啊！”  
下身传来的厮磨感就像一道强电流穿过了她的全身，带来了一种从没体验过的刺激。  
他挺着身在她身上耸动着，一只手悄悄找到藏在深林里的宝珠，或揉捏，或挤压，将挤压的快感一波一波地传给她。  
她终于失声尖叫:“Ben！”  
两个人的呼吸渐渐渐渐变成粗喘，他不停地摩擦着她细嫩的大腿和滚烫的花心，这种不同以往的体验也让他几近失控。  
他加快了速度，两人的喘气声变得越来越急促，浇在身上的热水仿佛通了电，落在皮肤上的每一滴水都点上了火，越烧越大。  
一瞬间，喘气，呻吟，尖叫，低吼混合着水声在浴室里此起彼伏，像一首高昂的交响曲，酿出了一室旖旎。  
曲子奏完了最高潮，一切慢慢地归于平静。  
Rey的脑子慢慢变清醒，她感觉着大腿根处的黏腻，一股不同于之前的火从胸前开始蔓延。  
她用尽全力地把他推开。  
Ben没有准备，一下子被她推得往后退了两步。  
“怎么了？”  
他还问怎么了？Rey张了张嘴，最终还是觉得难以启齿，只是恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“Rey？”他上前查看了她的身体，问道:“我弄疼你了吗？”  
不提还好，一提她火更大了。  
“你给我出去！”  
“Rey？”  
他这下站稳了，她推不动。  
“你不走我走。”她一把抓过花洒，快速清洗了下自己，然后拿下刚刚脱在架子上的浴巾裹住，气呼呼地走出了浴室。  
“Rey！”Ben犹豫了下直接光着跟她走了出去。浴室里没有多余的浴巾，他也不能再把湿衣服穿上。  
Rey回到房间，拉开衣柜开始换衣服，看他一脸无辜的样子，她就气不打一处来。  
“穿上！”她把自己身上的浴巾扯下来丢给他，然后用最快的速度开始穿衣服。  
Ben接住浴巾围上，“你怎么了？”  
“我就不信你不知道！”  
她很快穿好衣服，大步往门口走去。  
“Rey……”他拉住她想说些什么，张了张嘴说出口的却是:“先把头发吹干，不然会感冒的。”  
她气得一脚踩在他的脚上，“你给我去死！”  
说完头也不回地跑出了家门，Ben浑身上下只围了条浴巾，连鞋都没穿，追不上她。  
正在和男朋友约会的Rose和正在美容院做Spa的Billie同时收到群里的一条语音信息。  
“我要和你们见面，现在！马上！”  
两人反复确定地这是Rey的声音后，以最快的速度冲到了她说的咖啡厅。  
Billie离得近先到，进去的时候看着Rey正在大口大口地灌咖啡，桌上已经空了几个杯子。  
她赶忙过去把杯子夺了下来，“别人好歹借酒消愁，你灌咖啡算怎么回事？”  
“我口渴。”Rey恨恨地放下杯子。  
Billie看她湿着头发，一身的水气，锁骨处还有若隐若现的红印，一脸暧昧地笑道:“你这是掉水里了。”  
Rey不自在地伸手摸了摸头发，脸上飘上了两朵红云。  
“是什么事情能让你在这种时候气成这样？”  
她特意把重音放在了“这种时候”上面。“  
Rey一时什么也说不出口。  
“你还是等会再说吧。”Billie抬手招来服务员点东西，“别等Rose还要再组织一遍勇气。”  
Rey无话反驳。  
Rose很快喘着大气地跑了进来，“怎么了，出……出什么事了吗？”  
“没事。”Billie把帮忙点好的咖啡推到她面前，“目前看来，应该不算什么大事。”  
“啊？”Rose坐下来喘了喘气，“我还是第一次见Rey这么急。”  
Billie一边欣赏自己刚做好的美甲，一边慢条斯理地道:“说吧，你家Solo教授做什么了？”  
“他……”Rey突然发现这个问题很难说清楚。  
他做什么？他就是什么都没做！她硬着头皮厚着脸皮都做到那份了，本来以为箭在弦上他没得选择，谁知道还能搞出那种花样。  
她不生气怎样？夸他多才多艺吗？  
坐在对面的两个人就这么看着她的怒气值一点点地积攒着。Billie未雨绸缪地把她面前的杯子拿开才敢开口。  
“怎么了？Solo教授没有满足你？”  
“咳……”Rose被咖啡呛了一口，“不会吧，Solo教授应该很厉害吧。”  
Rey听得满头黑线，“你们怎么知道？”  
Billie挑眉:“有男生跟他一起上过厕所。”  
“他不是……就是……”Rey的手不停打着转。  
“不是吧？”两人睁大眼睛，“真的是因为这个？”  
Rey这才发现上当了，“你们两个！”  
“别生气！”Billie连忙安抚住她，“别忘了是你家Solo教授惹的事，别把火发到我们身上。”  
“Rey，你就直接说是怎么了吧。”  
Finn还等着她呢。  
她不知道怎么说。  
“那好，我问你答就行。”Billie善解人意道:“Solo教授没有那方面的问题吧？”  
“……没有。”  
“那他是不愿意？”  
“也不是不愿意……”  
“难道强憋着？”  
“……嗯。”Rey极其艰难地点了点头。  
Billie啧了一声，“我敬他是条汉子。”  
Rose插嘴问道:“那你知道为什么吗？”  
她还真知道。  
“他怕我怀孕。”  
显然对面两个年轻姑娘的阅历不足以一下子理解这句话。  
她们反应了好一会，Billie才狐疑道:“他不知道有避孕措施吗？”  
Rey烦躁地揉了几下头发，“他说没有百分之百的保险。”  
“Solo教授，这么讨厌孩子吗？”  
“也不是。”Rey回想起她第一次以为自己怀孕的场景，他看起来不讨厌，“他怕我疼。”  
气氛一下子安静下来了。  
尼玛，怀着一颗八卦的心来结果吃了一嘴的狗粮。  
这事该怎么说呢？两人也算经历过一些感情的，还从来没遇到过这种因为怕女朋友生孩子疼而情愿憋死自己的男人。  
一瞬间她们都不知道是感动多一些还是吃惊多一些。  
当然，好笑也是有一点的。  
Billie努力憋着笑，“所以，你生气是因为他为了这事不肯满足你？”  
“不是这个问题！”一想到这个Rey就有种想砸桌子的冲动，“我又不是玻璃做的，碰一下就碎，他天天这么小心翼翼地捧着谁受得了啊。”  
满不满足的问题……好像她也挺满足的。  
但这不是重点！  
真的不是来秀恩爱的吗？两人对着翻了个白眼。  
“你够了啊。”Billie嫌弃地看她一眼，“有个人把你捧在手心里都怕摔了，你还在这给我矫情。”  
“我……”  
怎么成她矫情了？  
“你穿个性感内衣，把他往床上一压，你看他还有什么反抗的余地。”  
他倒是没反抗，他丫的另辟蹊径了。  
“没想到Solo教授看起来冷冷的，谈起恋爱来这么可爱。怕你生孩子疼，哈哈哈……”  
Rose说到后面实在忍不住笑了，Billie被她带着也笑得前俯后仰的。  
Rey沉下脸很不爽，“你们两个，笑够了吗？”  
“快好了……”Billie捂着肚子又笑了两声，最后用了极大的克制力才正色道:“我觉得这个不是什么问题，等下我们去买衣服，你穿着在他身边睡多扭一下，我就不信他能忍得过三天。”  
话题似乎有点跑偏了，Rey皱了皱眉:“我不是说要……”  
“放心吧，没有睡一觉不能解决的事，如果有那就睡两觉。”  
反正不知道怎么回事，最后Rey就这么被两个人拉着逛街了。  
“No Way！”  
她一脸惊惧地看着Billie手里的黑色蕾丝睡衣，全身都在表示抗拒。  
“你先试一下嘛……”Billie一边说着一边把衣服往她身上比划，“哇，要是穿了这个他还不为所动的话，你就带他去医院检查下吧。”  
“我真的不是为了这个……”  
“不重要了，快去试！”  
“我……”  
Billie立刻凶了起来:“快去！”  
Rey很了解这个小姐的性格，不达目的不罢休，她最后只能无奈地接过衣服，一脸为难地往试衣间走去。  
“等下！”  
Billie又噼里啪啦地扯了一堆塞到她手里，“还有这些。”  
Rose也挑了一件递过去，“还有这件，这件一定要试。”  
“这个就过分了吧！”Rey被吓得往后退了一步，“要是用布料来算钱的话，这件衣服可能连一杯咖啡都不值。”  
“你要是穿这件衣服出去，一辈子的咖啡都有人请了。”Billie对她的不识货表示鄙夷。  
“别废话了，快去试！”  
好在这家店设计得很好，试衣间出来是一个小房间，别人也看不见。Rey顶不住她们两个，硬着头皮进去了。  
当她穿着Billie挑的黑色蕾丝扭扭捏捏地出来时，坐在沙发上的两个人都惊呆了。  
“我去……”Rose的眼睛发直了，“Solo教授上辈子是拯救了银河系吧……”  
Billie咽了口口水，发狠道:“你要是不买我跟你绝交。”  
“这个，穿着好奇怪……”Rey的手一直放在胸口上不肯放下来，总觉得全身不自在。  
两人同时发号施令:“别废话，买了，下一件！”  
她们两个基本上对这些衣服都是一个态度:买！必须买！不买绝交！  
Rey试衣服都试了一身的汗。最后一件是Rose给她挑的白色镂空内衣，布料少不说，还一堆系带，她绕了半天也没穿好，只能求助了。  
“你们两个，谁进来帮我一下？”  
没有人答话，她又叫了一遍:“Rose，Billie？”  
这次才有人掀开帘子进来，Rey背对着门口，把头发撩到前面，“帮我弄下带子，我解不开了。”  
空气中似乎响起了一道急促的呼吸声，紧接着就有一双手攀上她的后背帮她解衣服了。  
一个不小心，手指不小心触碰到她的肌肤，Rey浑身打了个激灵。  
这个有点粗砺的手指，分明是个男人的！她连忙抓过旁边的衣服围在胸前转过身，看到的却是Ben站在她面前，眼睛恨不得长在她身上，一刻也舍不得离开。  
“你给我出去！”Rey又羞又窘，想也不想地就把他推了出去。  
她以最快的速度换好衣服，出来的时候哪里还有她们两个的影子，不用想也知道被算计了。  
“叛徒！”她哼了一声，看了看四周没看见Ben，她就打算学鸵鸟先遁了再说。  
然而经过收银台的时候，她听见了他在说话。  
“刚刚那个小姐试的所有衣服都包起来。”  
我去！Rey一急跑到他身边，“你有病吧，我不买。”  
店员为难地看了眼Ben，后者点了点头:“包起来吧。”  
“我不要！”  
Ben示意店员去办，然后慢慢哄道:“为什么？我觉得很好看。”  
“你当然觉得好看。”Rey皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角，“那你自己穿吧。”  
“如果你有这个癖好的话，我愿意配合。”他对她调皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
Rey看着他来气，扭头就想走，被他从后面抱住了，“别生气了，好不好？”  
她歪过头不说话。  
“或者打我一顿，不要不理我……”  
他姿态一放软，Rey就再也硬不起心肠。  
刚好店员这时候过来，她面上一热忙挣脱开，“还有别人呢。”  
Ben知道她消气了，满意地笑了笑，转身掏出卡给店员，“结账吧。”  
“别……”她还是很难为情。  
“很好看。”他低头咬了下她的耳朵，“我还没看够。”  
“你！”她捂着耳朵满脸通红，脸皮实在没他这么厚，争不过他，“我自己买。”  
他伸手阻止她掏钱包，“这是给我看的。”  
店员含笑看着他们，Rey脸上挂不住，丢了一句随便你吧就先跑出了店子。  
Ben拿好东西很快追了上去。  
“饿不饿，我们去吃东西好不好？”他若无其事地牵住她的手，“或者看电影？”  
Rey停下来，瞄了眼他手里的袋子，只想赶紧回家当这一天做了个梦。  
“对不起。”他顺着她的目光看过去，敛了敛神色道歉。  
她不自在地别开眼，“有什么好道歉的。”  
“我只顾着自己害怕，都没考虑过你的感受，对不起。”  
“别说的我好像……”她心里突然泛起一阵委屈，又想起今天这些根本不像她会做的事，还被朋友取笑，眼眶就红了。  
“我知道。”他心疼地把她抱进怀里，“我都知道，对不起……”  
平时看到他换衣服都会脸红的人，为了他都做到这份上了，他却给出了这种回应。  
“我会改的，不生气了，好不好？”  
什么话都被他说了，Rey不禁气闷，感觉牙根很痒，“我好想咬你。”  
“呵……”他笑出声来，然后松开手对她眨了眨眼，“换个地方，随便你咬。”


	33. Chapter 33

Rey以为他说的换个地方就是回家，没想到他拉着她出了商场后就拐进了旁边的酒店里。  
“来这里做什么？”  
“换个环境。”他说。  
她第一次被人带着来开房，一路低着头不敢见人。  
Ben看着她的后脑勺，好笑地说道:“地板再好看也不至于看一路吧。”  
她的回应是伸手在他腰间狠狠地掐了一记，却被他捏住手往腰间一带，别人看起来就像是她主动搂上他一样。  
“别急宝贝，电梯很快的。”他低头在她耳边说道。  
声音不大不小，刚好够电梯里的人听见。  
就算没抬头Rey也能感觉到周围的人打趣的眼神。  
算了，反正今天丢人已经是丢到家了。她自暴自弃地想着。  
她进入房间的第一句话是:“你很浪费。”  
两个人为什么要住这么大的房间？灯为什么要全部打开？为什么还有吧台，上面还放着果盘和酒，开Party吗？  
Ben哭笑不得，“就算我不指望你有多惊喜，也不至于是这个反应吧。”  
Rey吐吐舌，走到吧台前拿起一颗草莓问道:“可以吃吗？”  
她喝了一下午的咖啡都没怎么吃东西。  
“当然可以。”他走到她面前，温言问道:“饿了？”  
“也没有。”  
肚子里全是咖啡，一点都不饿。  
“那我们等会再吃饭。”  
话音刚落，他的唇就覆了上来。  
“唔……”Rey的眼睛一下子睁大。  
她草莓还没吞下去呢。  
他的眼中闪过一丝促狭，将她嘴里的草莓卷了出来，自己咬了一口之后又渡了回去，来回好几次，汁水顺着嘴角流到胸前，染红了她的白T恤。  
Ben抵着她的额头，呼吸渐渐变得粗重，“真甜。”  
她也不知道哪根筋搭错了，脱口而出:“那要不要再吃一颗？”  
他先是没反应过来，不过很快就绽放出一个大大的笑容，“好。”  
说完他又拿起一颗草莓递到她的嘴里，然后在她出声前再一次覆了上去。  
好久之后，他才心满意足地放过她那变得比草莓还要娇嫩的嘴唇，轻轻咬了咬她可爱的鼻子，眼睛里开始燃起一簇小火苗:“宝贝，把那些衣服穿给我看看好不好。”  
Rey看向地上的袋子，后知后觉地感觉到头皮发麻。  
……  
关于咬死他这件事，她觉得自己还是太天真了，事实证明，小红帽无论如何都是干不过大野狼的。  
眼见着身边的男人又有卷土重来的趋势，她赶紧连哭带喊地求饶，“不要，别来了，我不行了，求你……”  
Ben低声笑了下，暂且放过她，伸手把她搂进怀里，“也不知道你平时锻炼的体力都去哪儿了。”  
哦，怪她咯。  
她也是疯了才答应他买那些衣服的，他才看了不到十秒钟自己就被压倒了，身上的那件衣服也很快宣布了寿终正寝，饿狼扑食都没这么凶猛的。  
好在饿狼吃饱之后终于变温顺了，Ben给她掖了掖被子，五指慢慢地穿梭在她的发间，一下一下地把刚刚被他弄得凌乱不堪的长发梳整齐。  
她被他抚弄得很舒服，一度昏昏欲睡，就在快睡着的时候，突然听到他唤了她一声。  
“Rey……”  
她迷迷糊糊地应道:“嗯？”  
他垂眼笑了笑，“没事……”  
Rey本来昏昏沉沉的脑子突然挤进了一丝清明，她睁开眼对上他的，“怎么了？”  
“为什么……”他顿了顿，问道:“为什么不愿意嫁给我？”  
“我哪有？”Rey想也不想地反驳，“我什么说了不……”  
难道是上次Han问起，她没有答应，他就以为她不愿意了？  
“我没有不想嫁给你……”她解释道:“只是现在有很多事要做，我……”  
不提还好，一认真说起来她越说越心虚，因为这些都算不上理由。  
这只是一场婚礼，她也不是那种事事亲为的人，找策划，委托别人，或者让他负责都可以。有那么多人忙得团团转也没见人家不结婚。  
这段时间两个人腻在一起无所事事，效率高的人可能蜜月都度完一半了。  
所以他会以为是因为她不愿意。  
他等了那么久，在见不到她的每一天都在想着的事，她却不愿意。  
她叹口气，伸手抱住他，将耳朵贴在他的左胸口，“我说了那么多遍爱你，为什么你还会觉得我不愿意呢？”  
Ben不知道该说什么，只是搂着她的手收紧了些。  
大概爱情就是这么没有道理可讲，不管他把她搂得再紧，心里都会害怕她会消失不见。  
她的声音闷闷的:“你还要我怎么样嘛？”  
他不答反问:“你为什么不跟我生气？”  
“生什么气？”  
“我弄伤了你，你……你应该狠狠地揍我一顿的，为什么没有？为什么每一次都那么轻易地原谅我？”  
连他都没有办法原谅自己，为什么她能？她越不生气，他就越是患得患失。  
“那你呢？”她反问，“当时我跟你说过，我说你可以跟我生气的，可你说你舍不得。你舍不得做的事，难道就要我来做吗？如果我不小心伤了你，你也要生我的气吗？”  
“这，这怎么能一样？”  
Rey都被搞得没脾气了，“就没见过你这么双标的人。”  
他无话反驳。  
“你希望我生你的气，是因为你怕有一天我不能再像现在这样原谅你，对吗？”她抬手抚上他的脸，“可我爱你啊，我永远都会原谅你的笨手笨脚，原谅你的不知所措。至于那些我不能原谅的事，我知道你永远也不会做。”  
“Rey……”  
“就算你不信上帝，能看在我的面子上，别再那么苛责自己了吗？”  
他看了她很久，最终还是泄气般地把她重新拥进了怀里，“可是怎么办呢？我恐怕会一直这么胆小下去，没有办法克服了。”  
她吻了吻他的心口，“没关系，我喜欢胆小鬼。”  
他笑得很明媚，然后目光随意落在不远处的桌子上，道:“如果我们有了孩子，希望是个女孩吧。”  
“你不害怕了？”  
“怕，可是我也想看看，一个像你的小女孩是什么样子的？”  
应该会像她一样的美丽，有着明亮的大眼睛，笑起来带着狡黠和促狭，恐怕还会和她一样地倔强，让他不知所措。  
“我应该可以做个好父亲的。”  
Rey听着心里暖暖的，问道:“你会想这些问题吗？”  
“别忘了，你可是曾经‘怀孕’过的。”他打趣道。  
她满头黑线，“能别提这件事吗？”  
这绝对是她人生难以抹去的污点。  
“我会很爱我们的孩子，哪怕我现在并不期待他的降生。”他轻轻松开她，手指抚过她的眉眼，“可能他只是眉眼有点像你，可能只是脸上偶尔会出现一丝像你的神态，但只要是你的，我都爱。”  
她知道，他这是在跟她解释。  
不是因为儿时不快乐，也不是因为和父母的关系不好，更不是因为他不喜欢孩子。他怎么会不喜欢他们的孩子，那是他和她的融合，是最珍贵的礼物，将来等他们都离开后，这世界上还有一个人延续着他们的生命。  
他不想要孩子，真的只是因为太害怕了。也许这个理由在别人看来荒诞到可笑，但他承受不起失去她的后果，哪怕几率微乎其微。  
当年他一直以为外祖父堕入黑暗是因为黑暗的力量让人无法抗拒，现在他明白了，外祖母死后，他失去了自己的光明。  
他也一样，他没有母亲那样宽广的胸怀，也没有父亲那般不羁的灵魂，更没有那么博爱，他狭隘，偏执。他愿意温柔以待这个世界，只是因为她。  
如果是平时，Rey会希望他不要那么执拗，世界上还有很多值得喜欢的东西，不要把她当成全部。  
可现在她只想紧紧地抱着他，谢谢他。  
谢谢你，那么爱我。  
“Ben……”  
“嗯？”  
“我很懒，而且之后还有很多事要做，所以你来筹备婚礼可以吗？”  
他松开她，“你是认真的吗？”  
“从来没有这么认真过。”她翻了个身趴到他胸前，抬眼对上他的，“我想成为你的妻子，现在就想，很想很想。”  
Ben强压下心中的狂喜，正起神色道:“那你要先答应我一个条件。”  
Rey以为自己听错了，她主动说结婚，他还提条件？  
“什么条件？”  
“回学校吧。”他的目光很柔和，“就算不跟着我，跟着Luke也好，别浪费你的天赋。”  
她垂下眼，“Ben，这件事……”  
他打断她“如果有一天我变得穷困潦倒，你会希望我自生自灭吗？”  
“当然不会。”  
“那为什么要跟我分得这么清楚？这些事情比你的前途还要重要吗？”他的眼里带了点黯然，“你明明知道我有多想把什么都给你。”  
Rey看了他好久，最后说了句:“对不起……”  
他的表情滞了一下，然后勉强笑了下，“没关系，我尊重你的决定。”  
“我让你难过了吗？”她问。  
“不会……”  
“Ben……”她低头在他唇上印上一吻，“我没有体验过这种不分彼此的生活，就像你害怕我受伤一样，我害怕会被你惯得不懂分寸，变成让你讨厌的样子。”  
“我大概下辈子也不可能会讨厌你”  
“如果，我是说如果，我回学校的话，我会还不起贷款，会吃不起饭，我只能让你养我了。”  
他的眼睛重新亮了起来，“这是我最大的荣幸。”  
“那，我会努力变得跟你一样厉害，到时候我再回报你，这样可以吗？”  
“不。”他摇了摇头，“你会比我厉害得多。”  
然后还没等她说话，他就拥紧了她，“傻瓜，居然跟我说回报。”  
你真的不知道，你给了我什么吗？


	34. Chapter 34

答应他回学校后，Rey去找了Luke，然后被这个傲娇的小老头一顿数落，说什么老师怎么劝都比不上男朋友，这么没良心简直是对不起他老人家这么多年的精心培养。  
Rey就这样站着乖乖听他念了半个多小时，直到他老人家气消了，她才得空去交材料。  
Luke的团队里还有几个博士，她不光是唯一的女孩子，还是里面学历最低的，地位堪比小虾米。  
“Rey，帮我倒杯咖啡。”  
这天她正在认真地整理数据的时候，就听到实验室的那一头传来了一声毫不客气的吩咐。即使做过服务员，Rey对这种理直气壮的语气也感到很不爽，何况她正在一大堆数据里面挣扎，根本脱不开身。  
“Dr.Main，抱歉，我现在走不开。”  
Luke和其他人都开会去了，实验室里就剩她和这个最讨人厌的Main博士。  
这人是团队里除了她最年轻的成员，二十四岁就拿到了博士学位，一天天的眼睛长在头顶上，对待她的态度恶劣到令人发指。不是看不起她的女性价值，就是讽刺她和Ben的关系。Rey觉得自己每天工作的大部分精力都用来容忍这个混蛋了。  
“我不认为你的作用已经大到离开一会都不行的地步了。”  
混蛋……  
Rey觉得自己再忍下去都对不起家里那个恨不得把她惯成混世魔王的男人。  
于是她对他露出来了一个极其虚假的笑容，道:“我也不认为你的手脚已经退化到不能站起来给自己倒一杯咖啡的地步了。”  
Dr.Main估计没想到她会反驳自己，一开始有那么几秒钟没反应过来，反应过来以后又不知道说什么。Rey也就懒得搭理他，继续处理数据。  
然后数据出现问题了。  
“Dr.Main，你昨天上传的这组数据有问题，麻烦给我原始代码核算。”  
“你说我的数据错了？”他的语气中夹带着愤怒和难以置信。  
“我没说你的数据错了，我只是说需要核算。”  
“你以为你跟着Luke随便学习几天或者Ben Solo上了个床就成专家了吗？你的研究水平还不如我的计算器，居然敢质疑我的数据？”  
Rey一开始还能忍，但听到他居然又拿Ben来说事她就忍不下去了，直接拍案而起吼道:“电脑还会程序错乱呢，你以为你是谁，你的数据就不会错吗？就算错了重新整理的人是我，你增加了我的工作量，你有什么好生气的？”  
“你明明是因为嫉妒而故意找我的麻烦。”  
Rey被他气笑了，“我嫉妒你？我的老师是Luke Skywalker，未婚夫是Ben Solo，我做了什么让你以为我把你放眼里了？”  
其实这话说得有点过分，这人就算比不上Luke和Ben，在行业里也算顶尖人才，可谁让他自己找骂的。  
“你！”  
“如果你坚持不修改数据或者让我核查，后面一系列的程序都会出现错误，你能负责吗？”  
“我的数据不会有错！”  
Rey懒得跟他纠缠，坐回桌上开始自己推算。时间那么宝贵，没工夫耗在他身上。  
等Luke回来的时候，Dr.Main气呼呼地走到他办公室发表了一通慷慨激昂的演讲，主旨意思就是:这个团队里不能有她这种只会惹是生非的女人。  
Luke忙得要死也没咋听，他也清楚这个年轻博士的脾气，随意安抚了几句就让他走了。  
结果他以为Luke答应了，回来趾高气昂地让Rey走。  
Rey想也知道自己老师肯定是沉迷于电脑，话可能都没听清，但是她懒得跟他扯，也不想为了这么个人去打扰老师。把数据和推算的程序发Luke邮箱到后就回家了。  
Ben刚健完身，正在喝水，看到她回来有些吃惊，“你今天怎么这么快就回来了？”  
“怎么了？”Rey打趣地从头到脚看了他一眼，“做什么坏事怕被我发现吗？还满头大汗的。”  
他笑笑，走过去抱住她狠狠地亲了一口，嗓音低沉道:“我什么时候满头大汗过？”  
Rey面上一热忙推开他，“热死了，走开。”  
Ben不再闹她，伸手帮她把包接了过来，问道:“今天放假吗？”  
“别提了。”她无奈地摆摆手，“组里有个混蛋，一天都在找我麻烦，根本没法工作。”  
“找你麻烦？”他眯了眯眼睛，“他欺负你了？”  
“没有，就是说话难听了点，然后还不配合我的工作。”  
“Luke不管吗？”  
“还没跟他说呢。”她摔到沙发上，长长地舒了一口气，“累死了。”  
Ben走过去坐下，让她枕着自己的大腿，轻轻地帮她捏肩，“你有打他吗？”  
Rey舒服地闭上眼睛，闻言好笑地说道:“你以为我是暴力狂啊，遇到点问题就打人。”  
“听起来他很欠揍。”  
“是有点。”她说着说着突然笑出了声。  
“笑什么？”  
“没什么，我只是觉得自己好像变坏了。”  
他挑了挑眉，“怎么说？”  
“如果是以前我都懒得跟他计较，客客气气地挡回去就好，反正只是几句话而已，顺着他工作也能做好。可是我现在居然觉得忍不下去，他发脾气我也要发回去。”她睁开眼，嗔怪地看着他道:“都怪你把我给带坏了。”  
他眼里带了笑，“那么，这将是我最骄傲的成就之一。”  
Rey切了一声，感慨道:“最要命的是，我居然认为这样子挺好的，真是自甘堕落啊。”  
Ben轻轻拍了下她的嘴，纠正道:“这叫进步，以前那个样子哪里好了，那么委屈自己。”  
“反正怪你。”  
“好，怪我。”他像哄孩子一样哄她，“饿了吗？想不想吃点东西？”  
“现在才几点啊。”  
他扶她坐起来，俯身从茶几的抽屉里拿出一本厚厚的类似相册的东西，“那我给你看点东西。”  
“什么？”她接过一看，上面全是关于婚礼的资料。  
“这些是我找的一些场地，室内和室外按照大小排序，你看看喜欢哪一个。这里有主色调的色板，你挑一个颜色。还有音乐，有CD和现场乐队。但是我不知道你喜欢什么风格，就把有的都列上去了。还有花，你喜欢玫瑰还是百合？或者郁金香……”  
Rey惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“你这几天就把这些整理好了？”  
“一开始找了几个策划，但是我觉得他们都太笨了。”  
她的手指划过纸张上精美的图片，“这些……”  
Ben不禁有些紧张，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“不，我爱死了。”她摇头，“好美……”  
“你喜欢就好，那我们挑下颜色，然后再根据颜色来看场地……”  
话还没说完，他就被她的吻打断了。  
她在他唇上啄了一下，然后双手搂上他的肩，“怎么办？我都喜欢。”  
“嗯？”  
“每个颜色，每个场地，每一种花我都喜欢，我可以都要吗？”  
他低低地笑了，“你让我策划之前可没说过难度有这么高啊。”  
“可我都好喜欢嘛。”  
“室内室外的场地我们可以都订，仪式和晚宴本来也要分开。花我可以都给你搬过来，颜色我就真的没办法了，难道你想要我们的婚礼变成抽象画？”  
“嗯……”她想了想那个画面还是算了，“那就你定吧。”  
Ben忍不住吐槽道:“没良心的，说了半天你什么有用的建议都没提。”  
“谁让我们Solo教授那么能干呢。”她歪着头撒娇道:“我就负责好好保管着新娘，可以吗？”  
他在她狡黠的笑容里缴械投降，“可以，我就这么一个要求。”  
Rey举起右手，“好的，保证完成任务。”  
他忍不住笑，然后又板起脸，“不过至少你的婚纱和婚戒还是要挑的吧，还有伴娘，就是你的那两个朋友吗？”  
“嗯。”她忙不迭地点头，“一切听你指挥。”  
他伸手在她鼻子上捏了一下，“看来是真的把你宠坏了，就知道欺负我。”  
她得意地笑笑，“现在才反应过来，有点晚了。”  
他终于绷不住笑了。  
晚上等她睡熟后，Ben起身走到客厅拨通了个电话。  
第二天Rey准备好了一肚子的说辞去敲了Luke办公室的门。  
“老师我……”  
Luke打了个哈欠，“正好你来了，先帮我倒杯咖啡。”  
“好。”她转身倒了杯咖啡递到他面前，“您昨晚没睡好吗？”  
Luke幽怨地看了她一眼，话到嘴边又硬生生噎住了，“有点事。”  
“那你现在说话方便吗？”  
“你是想说Dr.Main的事吗？”Luke喝下一口咖啡，道:“你昨天发来的数据我已经看过了，的确是他出了问题，我已经警告过他了，让他给你道歉，如果还是这个态度的话我也可以开除他。”  
“啊？”Rey没想到是这个结果，“不用不用，我只是想把事情说清楚。”  
“放心，以后有什么话就直说，不要白白受气。”  
“我……”  
她没受气啊。  
“好了，你先出去帮我把昨晚的数据整理出来，我要睡一会。”  
“哦好。”  
她走到门边的时候又被他叫住了。  
“对了，最近的进度要赶一点，我们过段时间可能要出国。”  
“去哪儿？”  
Luke眨眨眼，“还不知道。”  
“什么时候去？”  
“等通知。”  
“……好的。”  
等到快中午了，Dr.Main才走进实验室，她本来没想怎样的，谁知道他经过她位置的时候还轻蔑地哼了一声。  
这可就忍不了了。  
“Dr.Main。”她叫住他。  
“干嘛？”  
她露出一个极其礼貌的笑容，道:“老师说，你要跟我道歉。”  
“你！”  
“没关系，老师不知道你没有教养，不过我知道，所以我不是很介意。”她往前一步走到他面前，伸手拍了拍他的肩，一点都没想着放轻力度，笑容不减，“老师也不知道我打架很厉害，所以要是再有下次，我就自己解决了。”  
这话还真不是吓唬他，可不是每个程序员都像Ben那样精壮，就他这瘦鸡宅男样，她能打三个。  
Dr.Main咽了口口水，不得不服软，“知，知道了……”  
“那我告诉老师，你已经跟我道歉了。”  
“……嗯。”  
门口突然传来一声轻笑，大家循声望去，看见一个阳光帅气的男人斜倚在门口，正含笑看着他们两个。  
“有空一起吃个午餐吗？”他问。


	35. Chapter 35

Rey在看清楚那张脸后的第一个反应是，“你又想搞什么鬼？”  
Poe哭笑不得，“在你眼里我就是个坏人是吧。”  
“那得看看你干了什么。”Rey皮笑肉不笑地回道。  
“我只是很真诚地想请你吃个午餐。”Poe走了进来，然后在她警告的目光中不得不中途停下，“顺便道个歉。”  
“道歉接受，饭就不必了。”她看了看表，看着的确到了休息的时候，就把数据保存好关了电脑，跟其他同事打了声招呼，然后就径直走出了实验室。  
Poe赶忙追了上去，“我承认恶作剧是不对，但是也请你给我一个道歉的机会吧。”  
“我没生气，我只是觉得应该离你远一点。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？”Rey停下脚步，很认真地回答道:“因为你很幼稚，而且满肚子的坏水，我不知道这次是不是又在打什么坏主意，防不胜防。”  
他不好意思地扯了扯嘴角，“我有那么坏吗？”  
“不是坏，是幼稚。”  
无言反驳。  
Rey接着往前走。  
“那你就打算一直不理我了？”他跟上她的脚步，“你跟Ben结婚以后，总是会跟我碰面吧。”  
“我会注意离你远点的。”  
“Rey……”他忍无可忍地拽住她，“我真的不是故意的。”  
Rey赶紧甩开了他，然后看了看四周，惊魂未定地说道:“大哥，你别害我。”  
看她这样子，Poe居然忍不住笑了，“你也太在意Ben了吧。”  
“他是我未婚夫。”  
不在意他，我还在意你啊。  
“我没想怎么样的。”他敛住笑，眼睛放远了一点，“我只是，不相信他会因为一个人变好而已。”  
她皱了皱眉，“什么意思？”  
“当初是我亲手抓的他。”  
Rey的嘴张开又闭上，然后说:“我们还是去吃饭吧。”  
点完单后，Poe很自觉地交代了当年的事，“当时我负责追查第一秩序，Kylo Ren是我最重要的目标，他们暴露后，我在大楼爆炸之前把他抓了出来，我也是那时候才知道他是Leia的儿子。”  
Rey听完后问道:“我能问你件事吗？”  
“你说。”  
“你到底是做什么的？”  
为什么抓人也归你管？  
“我……”Poe想了想，然后挠着脑袋，“我好像什么都管吧。”  
级别挺高的。  
“你应该可以理解我吧。”他抓了抓头发，“我一直那么尊敬Leia，突然知道那个大魔头是他的儿子，自己洗脱了罪名，没有受到惩罚也就算了，还一点悔改的意思都没有，现在突然就说变善良了，我不相信也很正常。”  
大魔头这三个字让Rey有点不爽，但她忍住了，道:“所以你是为Leia抱不平？”  
“也，不算，我有尝试过跟那家伙好好谈谈，让他回家，结果他每次都想打我。”  
“我没有兄弟姐妹，所以我可能有点误会了。”Rey挑挑眉，“额，你是因为Leia吃Ben的醋？”  
Poe不好意思地脸红了。  
“我能问下您多大吗？”  
他不服气，“你怎么不说你未婚夫幼稚。”  
Rey耸了耸肩，“你说了，他是我未婚夫。”  
有理有据。  
服务员开始上菜，Rey拿起自己的汉堡开始啃，Poe一边搅着面条，一边饶有兴味地打量着她。  
Rey喝了口饮料把喉咙里的食物咽了下去，道:“你要是再这么看着我，我就只能把你打出去了。”  
“你对他也这么暴力？”  
“不会，我舍不得。”  
他差点被噎死，站在过来人的角度给了她一个建议，“女孩子谈恋爱可不可以矜持点，那么轻易地说喜欢，男人会不把你当回事的。”  
就连他当初谈恋爱的时候也和人家女孩子暗暗较着劲，十分的爱意只愿意表现出三分，生怕自己落了下风。  
据他所知的很多女孩子都这样，为了让男人保持征服欲和新鲜感，都不敢把喜欢这种事表达得太直白，欲拒还迎才是正常操作。  
而Rey只是凉凉地抬了下眼皮，“他不是你。”  
又吃瘪了，Poe撇撇嘴，这两个人还真是一模一样。  
一顿饱餐下肚，Rey的血糖开始回升，她思考了一下问道:“你来找我，是因为想参加婚礼吗？”  
Poe的视线闪躲了下，“Leia让我来的。”  
“她没打你？”  
“……打了，然后让我一定要拿到邀请函。”他带了点期待地看着Rey，“有吗？”  
“没有。”Rey摇摇头，看到他瞬间就僵住的表情忍俊不禁，“时间地点都还没确定，当然还没有邀请函。”  
他松了口气。  
Rey抬手看了看表，起身道:“我要先回去工作了，谢谢你的午餐，邀请函会寄给你的，再见。”  
走了没几步，Poe突然叫住她，“Rey。”  
她回头，看到他对着自己笑了笑，“你毕业那天，我是真心想邀请你跳舞的，这是一种欢迎仪式。”  
“欢迎加入这个家，还有，谢谢你把他带回来。”  
家？Rey愣了下，然后微笑着朝他点了点头，“谢谢。”  
临下班前Ben给她发了条信息，说被学校叫回去帮点忙，今天会很晚回来，接下来的几天他都忙得不怎么挨家。  
而Rey这边解决完不顺心的人和事后，这几天似乎都很愉快，就连工作也异常地顺利，这一天得到完美的数据后，Luke很高兴地宣布提前下班。Rey想了想，决定约Rose和Billie一起吃晚饭，顺便邀请她们做自己的伴娘。  
给Ben打完电话后，Rey来到约好的餐厅，两个人已经坐在那里喝咖啡了。  
“这么早，你们今天没事吗？”  
“我请了假。”Rose说道。  
“我每天都很闲。”Billie把蛋糕戳得面目全非，一口没动，然后猛得灌下一杯咖啡，苦得她龇牙咧嘴。  
“你这是做什么？”  
“减肥。”  
Rey看了桌上比她细了好一圈的手臂，怀疑自己听错了，“减肥？”  
Billie耸耸肩，“我在准备一份时尚杂志的工作，她们说我体重超标了。”  
“超标了？你应聘的是骷髅架公司吗？”  
“就知道你不懂。”Billie略带点嫌弃地看她一眼，“你都要结婚了，不担心你的身材吗？”  
“我的身材怎么了？”Rey一脸懵。  
“是不错，但是想想，万一你看上了一件特别紧的婚纱却穿不进去，是不是很尴尬？”  
“我……”  
是很尴尬。  
“全世界的衣服都只会给一种女人准备，就是瘦女人。”  
Rey本来对这种理论嗤之以鼻的，但是想到她说的穿不上婚纱就动摇了。  
她摆了摆手，“先不说这个，我是找你们来说正事的，你们愿意做我的伴娘吗？”  
对面的两个人和她大眼瞪小眼。  
“怎么了？”  
Rose眨眨眼，“就为这事啊？”  
“不，不然呢？”  
Billie朝她翻了个白眼，“你家Solo教授几天前就给我们打过电话了，你们两个参加的是同一场婚礼吗？”  
“我还以为他是想给你个惊喜呢，没想到你只是效率比较低。”Rose无语地摇摇头。  
“早知道你搞定了Solo教授，我就该拿你去换点好处，就不用熬夜赶论文了。”  
“你们两个还是不是我朋友？”  
“当然是了。”Billie对她甜甜一笑，伸手拿走了她手上的叉子，“作为你的朋友和伴娘，我有义务提醒你从现在开始节食，为了能在婚礼上美翻天。”  
一向以美食为天的Rose也难得地点头，“她说得对。”  
“我……”Rey眼睁睁地看着她们把蛋糕拿走，又把自己的摩卡换成了纯黑咖啡，一点都不留情面。  
“看你那点出息。”Billie鄙夷地看她一眼，提议道:“我们去试婚纱吧，穿上婚纱你就知道，美丽最重要。”  
Rey被说动了。  
第一次穿婚纱，她别扭的程度不亚于上次被她们两个试穿睡衣。  
但是在看到镜子的那一刻，她还是像每一个穿婚纱的女孩子一样惊呆了。  
“这是我吗？”  
“我说的没错吧。”Billie走过来给她简单理了理裙摆，“现在还怀疑有必要节食吗？”  
她无比地配合，“不怀疑了。”  
“那就好。”两人满意地笑笑，“现在，去把橱窗里的那些都试了吧。”  
等把想试的都试完后，Rey已经累得只剩一口气了。她拖着这口气回到家没几分钟，Ben也开门进来，两个人对视了十几秒，然后默契地一起倒在沙发上喘气。  
“对不起……”  
Ben扭过头看向她，“为什么要道歉？”  
Rey往旁边挪了一下，整个人靠在他身上，“我都没有意识到筹备婚礼会这么累，还把所有事都交给你。”  
“那怎么又突然意识到了？”  
“今天我去试了婚纱，光是换衣服都那么累。”  
Ben笑笑，伸手摸了下她的脸，“选到喜欢的了吗？”  
她傻笑，“都好好看哦。”  
他忍不住在她脸上捏了一下，“你别告诉我都想要。”  
“我才不要，你不知道今天有一套，居然要四个人帮我才穿得进去，我想累死自己吗？”  
“还算你有点理智。”他搂住她，“虽然有点累，但想着是为了娶你，也就觉得值得了。”  
她笑得很甜蜜，嘴上却说:“你这样我会骄傲的。”  
“我看你现在也不怎么谦虚。”  
“Solo教授调教有方啊。”她抬头看他心情不错，趁机说道:“今天Poe来学校找我了。”  
“嗯。”他漫不经心地点点头，仿佛这个人不算什么事一样。  
“我们邀请他参加婚礼怎么样？”  
Ben沉默了一下，然后伸手弹了下她的脑门，“你提的要求越来越过分了啊，小姐。”  
她知道他没有生气，厚脸皮地歪了歪头，“还好吧，我挺客气的。”  
他翻了个白眼，问道:“那家伙跟你说什么了？”  
“嗯……”Rey想了想道:“他让我不要老是说爱你，要矜持一点。”  
“然后你还要请他来参加婚礼？”  
“对啊，听说他现在还是一个人呢，请他来看着我们，他的脸色一定很好看。”  
Ben的脸上出现了一丝期待的表情，他迅速掩饰掉了，假装不情愿地说道:“你想请就请吧。”  
Rey忍住想笑的冲动，用力地点了点头，然后双手搂住他的脖子，“我觉得他说的不对。”  
“什么？”  
“我才不想管什么矜不矜持的呢，说多少句爱你都不够。”  
他眉眼布满了笑，低头咬了咬她的耳朵，“我倒是希望，你在其他方面也别管。”  
她脸皮厚不过他，只能一口咬住他的肩膀泄愤了。


	36. Chapter 36

“冰岛？”  
“嗯。”Luke点点头，“那边有个数据中心邀请我们去帮个忙。”  
“您要带我去？”Rey皱了皱眉，“很难吗？”  
“不难。”Luke的语气很真诚，“但是报酬很丰厚，而且路费食宿全包。”  
老师您可真实在。  
Rey很心动，但她不敢轻易答应，“我回去跟Ben商量一下。”  
Luke大手一挥，“去吧，答应了就跟我说，我们早几天过去，玩爽了再说。”  
您这样真的好吗？她汗颜。  
其实她没报什么希望，按Luke的说法这一趟基本上就是去旅游的，也没什么太大的必要，Ben肯定不愿意她一个人出去不带他，再说想想他的表情她就不忍心去了。  
然而没想到他很淡定地答应了。  
“这是个不错的机会，出去玩玩挺好的。”他摸摸她的头，“你也没什么机会去旅游吧。”  
她不敢相信眨了眨眼，“你说什么？”  
他又说了一遍，“我说这是个很好的机会，你应该去。”  
“你是不是，有外遇了？”  
“……”  
两人大眼瞪小眼地看了几分钟，Ben终于忍无可忍地敲了下她的脑袋，“你脑子里都在想什么？”  
“噢！”Rey捂住头叫屈，“我以前出去工作你都不情不愿的，现在居然这么希望我出国，你说我该想什么？”  
他挑挑眉，“看来有人在担心了？”  
Rey白他一眼，“我有什么好担心的？”  
“担心我时间长了就不把她当回事啊。”Ben抱住她，面上带了点得意，“怕我不在乎你了，嗯？”  
她哼了一声，“我才没这么想呢。”  
“既然你希望我不许你出国……”他煞有其事地说着，“那就太好了，我找根绳子把你绑在我身上，吃饭睡觉都不分开，连上厕所都要跟我一起，你觉得怎么样？”  
Rey听得瞠目结舌，“变态啊你！”  
“你也知道啊。”Ben含笑瞪她一眼，“我已经很努力在克制自己不要成为这么变态的人了，结果你还说我有外遇。”  
这么一说好像是她的不对，她斟酌着开口:“这么说你同意我去吗？”  
“很舍不得，不过就像你说的，我们不能每时每刻都在一起。”他重新抱紧她，“虽然我不明白为什么不能，但是我得习惯你偶尔离开我，不是吗？”  
Rey感觉心酸酸的，“你说得我都不想去了……”  
他笑笑，“孩子气。”  
“那你跟我一起去吧。”她提议道，“等工作完了，我们就可以一起出去玩。”  
越想越有道理，他一起去不就好了？  
Ben却摇头，“我这段时间走不开，婚礼的事还有一堆呢。”  
“我怎么觉得我好坏啊……”她叹口气，“把事情都丢给你，自己跑出去玩。”  
他假装思考了一下，“是有点坏，那你想办法补偿下我，好不好？”  
“你要什么补偿？”  
“上次买的衣服……”他的嘴慢慢移到她的耳畔，“你好像只穿过一件。”  
上次买的……她想了想，然后脸蹭的一下红了个透顶，条件反射地起身想离开却被他死死地抱住。  
“你这人……”  
他装着很无辜的样子，“我怎么了？”  
眼睛干净得让人无话可说。  
他以前是只直来直去的大野狼，现在已经学会装小绵羊了。  
正好今晚月亮很圆，正是兽性大发的时候。  
总之第二天Rey是打着哈欠去上的班。  
在告诉Luke自己决定去了之后，Luke表示马上跟那边联系订机票，并宣布这个星期要把之后耽误的进度搞完，让她做好加班的准备。  
“你最好住在学校。”  
于是她又很忐忑地给Ben打了个电话。  
Ben狠狠地表达了好大一通不满，Rey好言好语地哄了半天，他才不情不愿地答应了，条件是每天晚上都必须要跟他打电话。  
这天，她拖着累到不行的身体回到宿舍，洗完澡后躺在床上给他拨电话。  
“Rey……”那边很快就接起了。  
“你在做什么？”  
他的声音带着笑意，“在想你。”  
她撇了撇嘴，“切……”  
这时他那边传来了一道女声，说的话她听不懂，而且没说几个字就被打断了。  
Rey打趣道:“为什么你那边会有女人的声音，趁我不在的时候？”  
“对啊，我叫了很多个辣妹回家开Party，你想抓现场的话最好趁现在。”  
“免了，祝你玩得开心，我没力气了。”  
他心疼地问道:“很累吗？”  
“嗯，累到站着都能睡着了。”  
“早点睡，现在闭上眼睛，我给你讲故事听好不好？”  
她耍赖，“不，我要听你唱歌。”  
Ben环顾了下四周，面上划过一丝难色，不过他还是答应下来，“好，现在把闹钟关了，明天早上我会叫你起床的。手机开着免提，不要放在脑袋边上，闭上眼睛。”  
Rey乖乖地照做了，电话里很快传来了他低沉优美的歌声。  
“Wise men say only fools rush in.But I can't help falling in love with you.Shall I stay would it be a sin.If I can't help falling in love with you.Like a river flows surely to the sea......”

他旁若无人地哼唱着，直到听筒里传来均匀的呼吸声，他才挂了电话，转头看见面带笑意的工作人员，有些不自然地说道:“抱歉，请继续吧。”  
接连几天的工作后，Rey收到了Billie和Rose在群里发的信息。  
“我们也想和你一起去冰岛。”  
“What？”  
Billie财大气粗，“我工作累了，要出去玩几天。”  
Rose跟风，“她说请我去旅游，我就去了。”  
听起来总感觉那里不对的样子，但是说不出哪里不对，反正最终是一起订了机票。  
Luke非常狠心，直到要走前一天也在学校加班，Rey整理着数据，忍不住问道:“老师我们不就去一个星期吗？为什么要把进度赶得这么快？”  
老人家心里慌了一下，面上却不动如山，“万一问题棘手需要延期呢？”  
“您不是说很简单吗？”  
“简单也要认真对待啊。”  
理直气壮。  
Rey无话反驳，只得放软了姿态，道:“那明天就要走了，我今晚可以回家吗？”  
Luke毫不留情地回绝了，“不行，这个数据今晚必须要出来。”  
“可我东西都还没有收拾，早上就要走了。”  
“机票我改到下午了，你回去收拾完东西就直接去机场。”  
“可是……”  
“Billie和Rose那边我已经通知她们改了。”  
“不是这个问题……”  
“回来不就见到了？才分开几天不至于吧。”Luke知悉她的想法，可态度很强硬。  
官大一级压死人，她无话反驳。  
快到半夜的时候她接到了Ben的电话，问她为什么还不回家。她万分愧疚地表示今晚回不去，明天中午直接回家收拾东西走人。  
Ben很惊讶，“你不是早上的飞机吗？”  
“Luke改到下午了。”  
“可我下午有一个很重要的会要开，我本来打算送完你就去开会的。”  
Rey忍住心里的委屈，善解人意道:“没关系，你去忙吧，不用送我，反正我一个星期就回来了。”  
“Rey……”他听出了她的情绪，安慰道:“不要难过，要开开心心地出去，我想看你笑着去玩，好不好？”  
她呜咽着，“可我把你一个人留在这，我不想去了……。”  
“傻瓜，很快就能见到我了。”他温言哄着，“我没事的，这段时间算不上什么。”  
“可是……”  
“你要是不去，Luke一定打上门来说我带坏了他的得意门生，到时候你说我该不该还手？”  
她忍不住破涕为笑。  
Ben接着说道:“放心吧，我一个人也会好好吃饭的，实在太想你了我就打视频，不会躲在被子里偷偷哭的。”  
Rey吸了吸鼻子，“你什么时候那么会哄人了？”  
他纠正道:“我只哄你。”  
“那……真的没关系吗？”  
“记得想我就没关系。”  
挂了电话后，Ben抬头看了看外面将明的天空，不由得松了口气。  
他都没想到她会这么黏他了，差点哄不住了。他把手放在左胸口上，那里的心脏有点疼。  
好想她啊。  
第二天回家收拾的时候果然没人在家，Rey只能闷闷不乐地上了飞机。  
Billie叫来了一瓶香槟，“高兴点好吗？我们是去玩的。”  
“我是去工作的。”  
“OK，顺便工作好吧。”Billie白她一眼，“我查过了，在我们酒店附近有一家很高档的婚纱店，我们可以去逛逛。”  
Rey皱了皱眉，“跑这么远试婚纱吗？”  
“婚纱跟远不远的有什么关系？”  
Rose适时地往她手里递了杯香槟，“反正来旅游，玩一下有什么关系？”  
“说的也是。”Rey重新整理好心情，对朋友们笑了笑，“好，开开心心地玩。”  
Billie和Rose不经意地往右瞥了瞥，和Luke交换了下眼神，三个人心照不宣地松了口气。  
不得不说邀请他们来工作的人真的很大方，给她订的居然是高级套房，三个女孩子住都绰绰有余。  
“你什么时候去工作？”Billie一边打开自己的行李箱，一边漫不经心地问道。  
“Luke说要过两天，那边还有些问题要处理。”  
“那就先玩吧。”Rose拿出一张宣传单，“这家酒店有全身美容呢，我们去试试吧。”  
“现在？”Rey有些吃惊，“刚下飞机你不累吗？”  
“就是因为累才要去放松一下啊。”Billie过来挽住Rey的手，“你不知道坐飞机对皮肤的伤害有多大，不好好做个保养你睡得着吗？”  
“……”  
有什么睡不着的？  
虽然不明白，但Rey还是没扫她们的兴，跟着去让一堆陌生人把自己从头到脚的给折腾了一遍，回到房间的时候已经累到倒头就睡了。  
Billie确定她睡着后，拿起手机发了条信息，然后对着Rose感慨道:“我觉得做完这次伴娘，我可以去好莱坞发展了。”


	37. Chapter 37

Rey休息好后，正打算精神抖擞地去感受这个梦幻中的国家，结果她的两个好朋友很给力地给她拖了后腿。  
两个人一个接一个地说头晕，没感冒没发烧，问原因就是一句时差没倒过来。  
Rey虽然满腹疑虑，但是看着她们看起来也有点像难受的样子，就只能在酒店照顾她们了。  
Billie半躺在沙发上说道:“其实我觉得第一天在酒店喝喝咖啡，休息一下也不错。”  
“对啊，养精蓄锐才好进行后面的行程嘛。”Rose也跟着附和。  
Rey的眉头越皱越紧，“我怎么感觉你们两个有什么阴谋呢。”  
Rose心下一抖，“怎么会？”  
“不就是让你少逛一天嘛。”Billie先发制人，“反正我们也休息得差不多了，大不了一会先陪你去逛婚纱店。”  
“我什么时候说要……”  
Billie忙截住她的话头，“当然要去了，要不是查到这家婚纱店还不错，你以为我愿意飞那么远哦，又不是没来过。”  
“你好奇怪啊。”  
Rose笑了笑，“她不奇怪就怪了。”  
说得也对。  
Rey的一肚子问号在进入那家婚纱店的时候都没有了。  
“这也太漂亮了吧！”  
她简直看不过来。  
“这几款是你之前试过很喜欢的。”Rose指着几件给她看。  
“他们可以免费化妆，还可以体验拍照哦，我们也要试。”Billie兴奋到不行，跟店员说了一通，一排婚纱就拉到Rey的面前了。  
“你喜欢哪件？”Rose凑过去问。  
Rey挑了半天，还是最喜欢之前试过的那件。  
“你确定不需要再试试别的了？”Billie问道，“虽然我也觉得这件很好看，但是这里这么多好看的，不试一下很可惜的。”  
“其他的是很漂亮。”Rey上前抚摸了下裙摆，“可我对这件最有感觉。”  
那是一件修身款的露背鱼尾礼服，不规则的花纹遮挡住了大部分皮肤，其它地方用薄纱连接，布料中加入了银线，在灯光下熠熠生辉，简单又不失梦幻。  
“Yeah，theone！”Billie无奈地摇了摇头，然后又笑道:“不过这件也的确是你的风格。”  
Rose赶紧说道:“那就去试试呗，我刚刚看了，这家店后面有一个大草坪，拍照美死了。”  
“可是，这是婚纱照，一个人拍有点怪怪的吧……”  
Rose把她往试衣间的方向推了推，“现在就拍着好玩嘛，正式的照片等你家Solo教授。”  
“不要浪费这个场景，就拍几张好吧。”Billie劝道:“就当游客照呗。”  
Rey听着也心动不已，想了想点头答应了。  
等她换好一整套走出来的时候，在场的人都被惊艳到了。  
“哇……”Billie惊叹道:“如果我穿上婚纱有这么好看，我愿意结一辈子的婚。”  
这赞美听着怪怪的，Rey偏了偏头，看着她们已经换好了小礼服，真心地给了个夸赞:“你们也很美啊。”  
“等等……”Billie回过神，上前观察了下她的身材，“你好像比上次瘦了不少，真的节食了？”  
“是啊，啃了一个多星期的芹菜和西蓝花。”  
这还等感谢Luke把她扣在学校，不然在家想避开Ben节食可真不容易。  
“爱情的力量啊。”Rose啧啧道。  
Rey翻了个白眼，拒绝再被她们打趣下去，“那我们现在就出去拍照吗？”  
“小姐，还没化妆呢。”Billie唤来造型师，“发型也要做一下的吧。”  
Rey被推进来化妆间，无奈地摇了摇头，“你们两个大白天的要死不活，晚上这么精神。”  
两人心虚地对视一眼，把原因推给时差。  
店员在找来化妆师之前先问了她们有什么特殊要求。  
“妆一定要防水！”Billie特别强调道。  
Rey疑惑道:“防水？”  
Billie随意打了个哈哈，“不然等下出汗全花了。”  
店员点了点头，叫来了造型师。  
等造型师差不多完事的时候，Billie和Rose捧了些东西进来。  
“这是什么？”  
她们把东西放在桌上，“店里附带的首饰。”  
桌上一条钻石项链，一对耳环，在灯光的照射下光彩夺目，美不胜收。  
“这么大方？”Rey把项链拿起来端详，大概二十几颗碎钻呈网状排列，水滴形的主钻被围绕在中间，拿在手里很有分量，“看起来还是新的，没人戴过的样子，这是真的吗？真的我可不敢戴。”  
“怎么可能……怎么可能是真的，就给你拍个照。”Billie接过来给她戴上，“看着好看就行。”  
“是好漂亮……”Rey忍不住抚摸了下脖子上的项链，赞叹道:“这家店真的很好哎。”  
她回头很真诚地对造型师表达了感谢。  
造型师回以一个善意的微笑，然后帮她耳环也戴好。  
Rose皱了皱眉，“我感觉手上应该再戴个东西。”  
她环视了下四周，从箱子里找出了个手花给Rey戴上，“漂亮吧。”  
“好看。”Billie悄悄对她眨了眨眼，用嘴型说道:“旧的。”  
Rose回了个wink。  
这时造型师突然叽里呱啦地说了一堆，Rey一脸迷惑地问道:“她说什么？”  
Billie翻译道:“她说你的头发还需要一个发卡和发带。”  
Rey更迷惑了，“你听得懂吗？”  
“你管我。”Billie走过去一顿翻找，翻出来一个镶着蓝色水钻的发卡，然后伸手把自己头上的发带解了下来，一起递给造型师，“先借给你，这下可以了。”  
折腾了一个多小时，最后戴上了头纱，风尘仆仆的游客变成了一个光彩照人的新娘。  
她的长发被挽了起来，露出了修长的脖颈和优美的锁骨，脖子上的钻石项链填满了锁骨以上的位置，显得高贵又美丽。  
简单的婚纱穿在她身上不但一点都不见得随意，反而多了一份天真和圣洁，像一个堕入人间的天使，美得让人移不开眼。  
“美啊。”Billie双手环胸打量了她好几次，又一次感慨道:“Solo教授上辈子真的是拯救了银河系。”  
Rose小声嘟囔了一句:“她也拯救了银河系。”  
Rey没听到后面那句，她看了看镜子里的自己，熟悉又陌生的感觉让她的心脏微微有些失控，她轻轻吐了口气，笑道:“为什么我竟然有一种真的要去结婚的感觉？”  
Rose一听紧张地咽了口口水，忙道:“这就是婚纱的魅力啊。  
Billie转了转眼珠，“好了，先去拍照吧，好不容易打扮好。”  
店员介绍说，这里有一个很大的草坪可以供拍照，只要走过去就行，Rey捧着她们给的捧花，跟着指引穿过走廊，最后在一扇大门前停下了。  
“好奇怪，我怎么越来越紧张了。”她做了个深呼吸，用手扇了扇风。  
“别紧张。”Billie一反常态，温柔地给她拍了拍背，“你很美。”  
“Rey……”Rose上前给了她一个轻轻的拥抱，“你会很幸福的，记住我们一直爱你。”  
“什么？”她察觉出一丝不对劲，“你们……”  
话音未落，面前的大门已经打开了。  
她以为门后的是一片空旷的草坪，最多有一些摄影场景。  
可她看到的是一片花海。  
目之所及都是花，她能想到的各个品种都有，花海的中间是很多排白色的椅子，上面原本坐满了人，现在他们都站起身来含笑看着她。  
她面前的脚下是用一段长长的用白色绸缎铺成的路，路的上面是一道道花门，路的两边是她熟悉的人，Han，Leia，Poe，Sarah，Hux……还有她的朋友们。  
路的尽头，是他。  
他穿着黑色的西装，站在舞台前面，脸上充满了期待，一秒都不曾移开目光地看着她。  
Rey失去了所有的反应，这些美得不真实的场景让她觉得自己放佛一下子坠入了梦境，她甚至要忘了怎么呼吸。  
Not sure if you know this  
But when we first met  
I got so nervous I couldn't speak  
In that very moment  
I found the one and  
My life had found it's missing piece  
So as long as I live I love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now 'til my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white Tonight  
……

乐队的歌声慢慢响彻了现场，Rey抬起头，隔着很长的距离撞进了他的眼睛。  
他对她微微一笑，依然温柔地看着她，不见催促。  
“Rey……”  
Luke不知道什么时候站到了她面前。  
Rey不得不收回目光，“老师？”  
Luke朝她伸出手，“我有这个荣幸吗？”  
她愣了愣。  
“别怕，从今以后，你的人生里只会有幸福。”  
她环顾四周，看到每一个人都在向她微笑地点头，最后她把目光重新投向前方，看了他很久后，把手伸进了老师的臂弯。  
“谢谢您，老师。”  
Luke挽住她的手，轻轻拍了拍，“Ben让我跟你说句话。”  
你想要的场地我找好了。  
你喜欢的花，我都搬了过来。  
你喜欢的乐队也都在这里。  
我什么都准备好了，你只需要走过来就可以。


	38. Chapter 38

Rey挽着Luke，一步一步，坚定地走到舞台前。  
Ben看着她，嘴角的笑容渐渐绽开。  
Luke握住Rey的手，往Ben的方向送了过去。  
“交到你手里了。”  
他没有一刻犹豫地抓住了，然后对着舅舅真诚地道了谢，“谢谢。”  
Luke给了他们一个包含慈爱的眼神，然后功成身退地回到座位上。  
“OK，接下来我们……”  
后面的司仪刚要走程序的时候，Rey突然打断了他，“请等一下。”  
她抬头看向他的眼睛，“我要先做一件事。”  
话音刚落，人们就看见穿着白色婚纱的新娘踮起脚尖，向前吻住了一脸惊愕的新郎。  
穿着高跟鞋显然很不适合踮脚，Rey很快就失去了重心，在她身子之前，一双有力的手搂住了她的腰，稳住她的同时也加深了这个吻。  
大家纷纷笑着鼓起了掌。  
司仪无奈地说道:“OK，虽然我们还没到这个环节，不过我想稍微调整一下顺序也没问题。”  
分开的时候她氤氲着眼睛问:“我该做什么来告诉你我有多爱你？”  
他粲然一笑，轻轻摇了摇头，“你走过来了，这就足够了。”  
“Ben……”  
司仪在他们再度吻上的时候适时地开口，“我们可以继续了吗？”  
再美好也不能靠吻遍一场婚礼吧。  
两人相视一笑，默契地站好，“是的，请继续。”  
他的致辞两人一个字都没听进去，只顾着着对方看。  
“你们有准备誓言吗？”  
直到问到这句，他们才回过神。  
Ben点点头，“有。”  
“等一下。”Rey打断了他，“可以让我先说吗？”  
司仪勉强笑道:“当然。”  
你说了算。  
她舔了舔嘴唇，在心里组织了好几遍语言才抬起头重新看进他的眼睛。  
“有人跟我说，女孩子不能总是把我爱你挂在嘴边，不然男人听多了就会不在意，可我舍不得不告诉你。我不知道还能为你做什么，我能做的就是万分确定地告诉你我爱你。”  
坐在底下的Poe突然感到头皮一阵发麻，幸好没人注意他。  
“Ben，当我还是个小女孩时，我从未幻想过我的婚礼，或者是我将来会和什么样的人结婚。我一直告诉自己，我只有一个人，就算长大以后，我遇到了关心我的老师，可以信赖的长辈，有了很多朋友，我还是觉得只有我一个人。”  
“直到你出现，你让我不再孤独，你让我相信，我不再是这个宇宙里微不足道，可有可无的存在。我从来没有想过，这个世界上会有这么一个人像对待珍宝一样对待我，把我的世界全部点亮，给我那么多的惊喜。我终于明白上帝为什么让我一个人，因为他替我把最好的都留到了现在。”  
Ben伸手轻轻帮她擦掉眼角的泪水，“你永远都不会再是一个人了，我保证。”  
司仪赶紧擦了擦眼睛，在自己还控制住声音前赶紧走程序，“你呢？”  
Ben伸手拒绝了旁人递过来的纸条，微笑地摇了摇头，“不用这个。”  
Rey感觉自己的心跳慢慢开始失控。  
“其实我不知道写废了多少个版本，翻了多少本文学著作才定了刚刚那一张。”他指了指后面，笑道:“虽然到最后我还是没有满意，但是我跟自己说，我只能做成这样了，你应该不会因为我写的东西比不上莎士比亚而拒绝跟我结婚。”  
他难得的幽默感逗得人们一阵轻笑，Rey也不禁莞尔，心里的紧张散去了一些。  
“但是当我站在这里，看见你出现的那一刻，我突然想不起来自己写了什么，我意识到原来我想说的，我能说的，只有感激。”  
“你明明被吓到了，明明没有反应过来，却还是一步一步，没有迟疑地朝我走过来。Rey，谢谢你，谢谢你愿意牵住我的手。”他的眼睛溢满了深情，“你曾经问过我，有你在可不可以试着喜欢这个世界。你知道我爱你，你知道我说过的每一句我爱你都是誓言。可你不知道，是你把全世界送给了我，从今以后，我会对这个世界温柔以待，我愿意去爱你爱着的这一切。”  
“我的天啊。”Billie站在后面听得感动不已，侧过头跟同样在抹眼泪的Rose耳语:“莎士比亚算个屁啊。”  
Rose不住地点头，反正她看莎士比亚没哭过。  
“我……”司仪哽咽着，“你们现在可以交换戒指了，然后新郎请吻你的新娘。”  
不管了，赶紧走完程序，不然他绷不住情绪了。  
大家在他们亲吻的时候纷纷站起鼓掌，过了好一会，掌声被惊叹掩盖住。  
两人分开，Rey转身随着人们抬头望天，然后惊讶地捂住了嘴巴，“我的天哪！”  
原本漆黑如墨的天空像是挂上了一层光幕，轻盈地飘荡着，发出红蓝绿紫，各色各样的光芒，有时是突然炸裂的烟花，有时像缓缓升起的云雾，有时像腾空而起，有时像从天而降。  
就像科尔里奇描写的那样:  
“天空高处突然充满生气，一百面火旗的光辉照向大地，它们在天空中跳跃飞舞，来也匆匆，去也匆匆，淡淡的星光在其中黯淡失色。”  
地球上的奇观，极光。  
Rey被这场天空的焰火盛会震惊到说不出话，突然明白了他费那么大劲把婚礼搬到这里的原因。  
就为了她耍赖般的一句话，他就费尽心力地策划了这一切，带着那么多人，来到了这么远的地方，只是为了满足她这一个甚至算不上要求的想法。  
她回头看着他，刚刚才止住的眼泪又控制不住了。  
Ben俯身吻掉她的眼泪，微微一笑道:“这是我唯一能想到把所有颜色都用上的办法了，幸好老天爷还算给面子。”  
“我带着满天绚烂来娶你，Mrs.Solo。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者已授权代发。  
> 文章全权属于LOFTER作者:轻风昱羽。  
> 作者链接：https://3129235.lofter.com  
> 谢谢。


End file.
